Caught in between
by somethinghazel
Summary: What if Sakuno fell in love with two man at the same time? What would happen? Who would she chose? Guess we'll have to find out.
1. Something new

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own prince of tennis.**

It's been almost 7 years since the last time she saw her greatest love. Echizen Ryoma. When she sent him off the airport with the rest of the Seigaku's regulars and Tomoka-chan. When she gave him the tennis ball with a chibi drawing in it. When he last smirked at her and said 'mada mada dane' to her. She was very sad and very much wanted to stop him so that he won't go. But who was she to stop him from pursuing his dreams. So she decided to support him in every way she can. She always watch his matches in the television whenever it was aired. She would always pray for his victory. He supported Ryoma in her very own way. Sakuno couldn't believe it herself that she couldn't get over her childhood crush. When she knew that there was nothing between them but friendship.

Ryuzaki Sakuno is definitely more beautifully now. She randomly styles her hair with braids. Instead, She just lets her long reddish brown wavy hair hang loosely behind her back. Her body matured and now showed what puberty gave her. She was still Kind, Innocent and lovely as ever. She quitted tennis after Ryoma left for America. She likes Tennis very much but she knew that she totally suck at it. She then decided to take up her old hobbies way back before Echizen Ryoma entered her life. Painting was her first love. She used to paint before when she was a kid and was very talented at it. She now indulges herself in painting. She was very happy to know what she wanted to do in her life. So she took the course Fine Arts and is currently attending Tokyo University.

One day her childhood best friend Tomoka Osakada invited her to have brunch with her. She was an avid fan of Ryoma Echizen. So she started complimenting Ryoma.

"Ryoma-sama is really cool, ne Sakuno?" said the loud girl.

"Yes he is. I'm really happy for his success in his career" replied the shy girl.

"Ne Sakuno, Do you still love him?" asked the Tomo seriously.

"Of course, I will always support him. But I don't have feelings for him anymore. Tomo-chan" said the shy girl while playing with the hem of her dress.

"Ok then" Tomoka replied half-heartedly.

Sakuno decided to change the topic by asking her " Ne Tomo-chan. Is fashion designing really fun?"Tomoka was also attending Tokyo University but her course was Fashion designing.

Tomoka became cheerful and loud again and answer her question "Of course! It's a lot of fun. especially, When I'm making a dress for you." said her loud friend while handing her a paper bag.

Sakuno shyly took the bag and looked at tomoka "Come on, Open it. It's for you!". Sakuno opened the bag and saw a beautiful white ruffled dress. "Thank you Tomo-chan. I'm also going to get you something next time" said the shy girl while touching her friends hand.

"Nah, It's nothing. You know how much I enjoy dressing you." Tomoka said while grinning at Sakuno.

...

Sakuno saw her Obaa-chan going out of the house when she remembered that her obaa-chan is sick, so she decided to stop her from living.

"_Obaa-chan_! Where are you going? You're sick!". Sakuno said while running towards her grandmother.

"Aah. Sakuno. This is important. I need to give this to Kiwamotto-_sensei_. He will be needing *_cough cough*_ this". Said her grandmother while coughing.

"Obaa-chan you're sick. Just give me the address and I will be the one to give it to him. You need some rest." Sakuno said with a worried look on her pretty face.

"Umm.. Are you sure? You might get lost." said her obaa-chan.

"Mou.. Obaa chan I'm already 19" said Sakuno while slightly pouting.

"Whatever you say Sakuno.. Whatever you say" said her grandmother while moving to the couch to give her the address.. " Well, It's quite far from here" commented her obaa-chan.

As soon as her Obaa-chan gave her the address she quickly took the liberty to dress herself with a simple yellow dress. And quickly dash from her house before saying " Obaa-chan I'll be going now! Don't forget to take your medicine!".

...

Sakuno was walking on some pavement and is completely lost. '_Mou_.. I'm lost again! Maybe I should ask for directions'. She again looked at the map her Obaa-chan made.

Yukimura Seichii was on his way to Kanagawa University to get some documents he will need to submit to Tokyo University, where he is currently studying. Even though his family lives in _Kanagawa_, his parents decided to send him to Tokyo University. The lady in front of him seemed lost in her thoughts when the girl bumped to him. The lady dropped her bag and her things scattered on the floor. The lady quickly picked her things when he started helping the girl. The lady finally stood up, and all of a sudden he was dumbfounded by the beautiful lady in front of him. The girl had a beautiful wide hazel eyes and her cute lips were slightly pouted and her long auburn hair slightly covering half of her face when she gently tugged some stray hair to her ears.

"A-ano _gomenazai_. I wasn't looking where I'm going". A blushing Sakuno said while bowing to the handsome lad in front of him.

"Iie. _daijoubu deska_? Are you hurt?" he softly asked to the shy girl in front of him.

The girl quickly shook her head indicating that she was perfectly fine.

"_Iie. Daijoubu.. Arigatou gozaimas_".

She smiled sweetly at him and bowed slightly and started to walk away. Yukimura's heartbeat went faster when he saw the girl smiling sweetly at him but he was very disappointed to see her walking away. It was really rare for him to be attracted to a girl.

As he was looking at the walking lady he saw her turning around and coming back to him with a flushed face. He was pleased to see her blushing, he found it so cute. '_Ara_, She's coming back'.

"A-ano sumimasen but Do you know where this University is?". Sakuno said while showing the piece of paper her grandmother gave her. Now Yukimura finally understand that she's lost.

"Aah... I'm also headed that way. If you want I can show you the way". Yukimura said hoping she will agree with him.

The girl nodded slightly and smiled at him which Yukimura returned with a soft smile '_Saa_. I'm so lucky today.'

Sakuno was surely smitten by the good looks of the stranger she's walking with. she couldn't stop noticing that his very tall and how his purple hair suited him perfectly and how his smile was very charming indeed and that he is a complete gentleman to lead her the way.

" You look very familiar". Sakuno accidentally said her thought aloud.

"hhmmm..And I'm also sure that I saw you already before". Yukimura said while rubbing his chin with his thumb.

"Ara. We're already here" Yukimura said with wonder. It felt like seconds ago when they started walking. 'Well I guess time moves faster when you're enjoying' he thought.

"A-ano are you coming inside?" She said hoping that he would still accompany her because she was so sure that she will get lost again.

"Yes I am. I need to get some document from the reception. How about you?" asked Yukimura.

"I need to give this t-to Kiwamotto Se-sensei" said Sakuno as she pointed the envelope she was holding.

"Ahh I see. Would you like me to accompany you?"

"Y-yes p-please" said Sakuno while blushing and stuttering. In exchange, Yukimura was once again smiling at her.

After giving the documents to Kiwamoto sensei. Sakuno looked at Yukimura who was behind the door waiting for her patiently. She was grateful to him for helping her several times. So she decided to take him out for coffee. She then slowly approached Yukimura.

"A-ano thank you for helping me. I'm truly grateful. So If you're not busy would you like to have coffee with me?" the blushing girl shyly asked while looking at her shoes.

Yukimura on the other hand, was enjoying the sight he was seeing. 'She really is adorable' he thought as he smiled at the girl and took her offer. "Of course. It would be my pleasure".

...

While enjoying the warmth of their coffee. Both was silent as they were now sitting on some swing on a park. Suddenly Sakuno noticed that the sun was already setting and she quickly took out her phone and saw that it was already 5:30. she almost shouted when she said "It's already late! I have to go home".

Yukimura was just looking at her when he saw her panicking. "Would you like me to take you home?" he gently asked the brunette sitting beside him.

"Ano.. I live in Tokyo.. So it's pretty far.. So I better go ahead now.. Thank you so much!" she said uneasily and gave him a quick bow and started running. Yukimura was looking at her with understanding eyes.. Then Sakuno turned back and ask while panting.. " A-aanoo What i-iis your Name?" she asked.

Then Yukimura suddenly realized that he didn't even know the name of the beautiful girl.

"Yukimura Seichi" he shouted back for the girl was already far so he just decided to say it aloud. The girl in return, smiled so sweetly at him and said "Yukimura-kun! I'm Sakuno! Ryuzaki Sakuno desu!" she shouted while waving her last wave then started running again. Leaving a smiling handsome boy.."Sakuno.." he muttered to himself.

**Author's note: **_Hello there mina-san! This is my first fic ever. So please if there's something wrong with it, please say so! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please go easy on me. :3 FIGHTING!_


	2. Moving on

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Prince of Tennis nor the characters.**

After summer break, A new semester began and Ryuzaki Sakuno was now at her senior year at Tokyo University. She's still currently taking her fine arts course in the same University. She was still wondering about the whereabouts of her first love Ryoma Echizen. 'Ryoma-kun now is already successful. I'm happy for him'. Sakuno thought as she was enjoying the sight of sakura blossoms at her school courtyard. Sakuno still have feelings for Ryoma even though she always denies it. Her admiration for him was so strong that when he left for America, She was completely heartbroken. She used to cry herself to sleep. She sometimes felt stupid for crying for him even though she was nothing to him. 'Now I will forget him and move on with my life'. A single tear fell from her eyes "This will be the last time that I would cry for you Ryoma-kun". She muttered to herself then wiped the tear on her pretty face. She then smiled and slowly walked away from the sakura trees.

...

Yukimura Seichi was on his luxurious apartment. He was living alone for a while now because he is currently studying a Medical course in Tokyo City while his family stays at Kanagawa. It's been a month since he met Sakuno. Ever since that fateful day, She would always crossed his mind. He always remembers her sweet smiles and her pretty face. He somehow felt the urge to find her. But where would he start? He only knows her name. So then he just let their fate bring them together.

One day while driving his way to school. He spotted a girl looking exactly like Sakuno. He quickly parked his car then searched for her. But to his dismay he can't find her anywhere. So he finally gave up and thought that it was just his imagination. He arrived at the University feeling disappointed. Just then he entered the library to borrow some books that he will need when he bumped again with a girl. Suddenly he looked at the girl and was surprised to found out that the girl he was looking for is standing in front of him. The girl was continuously apologizing again for not looking to where she's going.

"Go-gomen.. ho-hontou ni go-". She was cut off by the man she's apologizing to.

"Sakuno-chan?" Yukimura happily asked the girl. She looked up and her apologetic face was suddenly replaced with happiness as she realized the situation.

"Yukimura-kun!" she shouted while clapping her hands in excitement.

But their happiness was ruined by none other than the furious librarian. "If you're not gonna shut up. Would you please, DO THE HONOR TO GET OUT!"

After stepping out off the library. A flushed face Sakuno quickly apologized "G-gomen. I was just excited back then" she said then smiled sweetly at him. Yukimura was now very happy. 'She's even more prettier than I remembered' he thought. Sakuno was wearing denim jeans with a simple and slightly fitted white shirt wherein you could easily see her curves, paired with simple flat shoes. Yukimura was wearing black denim pants and black polo shirt which suites him perfectly. Which made him looked like an angel in black.

"What are you doing here? Do you study here?" asked Yukimura happily. 'If she's studying here then I'll see her more often'..

"h-hai.. I'm in the art department" Sakuno said while they started walking together.

"hmm.. I'm in the medical department.." Yukimura said with a smile on his handsome face.

"I thought you're studying in Kanagawa University" said Sakuno while happily smiling when her phone rang_.. ring...ring.. _"Ano sumimasen I have to take this call" Sakuno said while looking at her phone..

"Moshi mosh-?" Sakuno was cut off when a loud girl was shouting on the other line.

"Sakuno! Where are you? I really need you! Plleeeaasse!" said the other girl on the line.

"Sae-chan? Nani?" Sakuno said with a worried expression. Yukimura can clearly hear the other girl on the other line because her voice was way too loud.

"I'm not yet finished with my presentation! Sa-chan please help me!" Sakuno sweat dropped at hearing her friends problem. Sae was her closest friend in their department. And she kinds of remind her of Tomoka-chan wich is in the fashion department. Then she sighed and said "Ok, I'm on my way there. Calm down"

After the phone call she sighed and turned to Yukimura and said "Yukimura-kun I need to go. My friend needs my help" she said then smiled at him again and gave him a quick bow and turned to walk away. When... "Sakuno-chan?" asked Yukimura before Sakuno completely disappear on his sight.

"Hai?"

"After class would you like to have coffee with me?" asked Yukimura for he didn't want to lose Sakuno again.

After a minute of silence...

"Sure. My class would be finished at 3pm. I'll just meet you here by then" she quickly flashed a smile at him before her phone started ringing again. She quickly took her phone and saw that Sae-chan was calling again. This made Sakuno giggle a little which made Yukimura to cultivate a chuckle... "You better go.. looks like your friend really needs you" said Yukimura with a handsome smile on his face.

"Hai.. Jya ne Yukimura-kun"

"See you later. Sakuno-chan" his last statement earned him a blush from Sakuno as she finally gave her last smile then started walking again. Yukimura was way beyond happy. Seeing her made his day complete. He just can't wait to meet her again later.

...

It was 2:45 pm and Yukimura Seichi was standing outside Sakuno's Classroom. Since he was dismissed a little early, he just decided to pick up Sakuno.

"Okay! Everybody class dismissed!" Professor Lee said.

Sakuno checked her watch and saw that it was already 3 o'clock. She quickly gathered her things when Sae appeared and said "Sa-chan! There's a hot guy waiting outside our classroom! I wonder who is he waiting for?". Sakuno decided to ignore the commotion outside as she was passing by a lot of girls gathered there at a corner. When somebody called her...

"Sakuno-chan!" Yukimura called out to her while trying to find his way out of the crowd. The girls quickly shot dagger like stares to Sakuno as they realized that she was the one that the handsome lad was waiting for.

"Ahh.. Yukimura-kun" Sakuno said while looking at a very tired Yukimura.

"Sakuno... Let's go" Yukimura said while reaching Sakuno's hand and dragged her away from the crowd.

After 5 minutes of walking or running away. Sakuno can't help but blush because her hands and Yukimura's were still intertwined. Yukimura noticed how soft and small Sakuno's hands were. He didn't want to let it go. Until he noticed the discomfort of Sakuno. So he simply let go of her hands and said "Gomen. I just wanted to walk away from there".

"Iie. it's ok. I understand. Ano where would you like to have coffee?" Sakuno asked.

"Well I'm not really familiar with Tokyo, so you chose" Yukimura gently said to Sakuno.

"Mmmh.. I know a place where they serve tasty pastries.." Said Sakuno while thinking..

Yukimura led Sakuno to his dark blue BMW. And they decided to go to the place Sakuno wanted to go. Yukimura opened the door for Sakuno and gestured her to come inside first. So she quickly entered the cafe. The cafe has a relaxing ambiance. They settled to the table near the window when the waitress was grinning happily when she asked Yukimura "Sir, what would you like to order?" She said in a flirty tone. Yukimura looked at Sakuno then asked her "Sakuno-chan what would you like to eat?". The waitress was slightly glaring at Sakuno when she said "mmhh cheesecake and hot mocha please" Sakuno shyly said. "And a cappuccino please.." he added. The waitress then, happily fled and prepared their orders.

"So you're an artist?" Yukimura said while staring at Sakuno.

"hai. I'm a painter. how about you?" Sakuno sweetly asked Yukimura.

"Well. I'm a medical student" Yukimura said his eyes never leaving Sakuno.

"So you're going to be a future doctor" Sakuno said then smiled as she looked outside the window then observe the beautiful Sakura blossoms. "It's so beautiful" Sakuno said while smiling.

On the other hand Yukimura was once again enchanted by her. 'You're more beautiful' he thought to himself. "Yes, it's very beautiful indeed" he said while still looking at the brunette.

After a while, their orders came and they enjoyed the food as well as each other's company. Sakuno took a sip from her coffee then said " Yukimura-kun. You sure look familiar to me. Have we met before?" asked the brunette.

"mmh.. Sakuno Ryuzaki..mmhh where did I heard that name before?" he said while rubbing his chin with his thumb. 'Ryuzaki..ryuzaki? where have I heard that surname before'. When he realized something, "Masaka. Are you by any chance related to coach Ryuzaki?" He said with amusement in his voice.

"You know my grandmother?" Sakuno was now confused.

"Well, when I'm in junior high and high school I was in the tennis team. So we compete with seigaku many times" he said while realization dawned to Sakuno as her eyes started to widen in recognition and squealed. "You're Yukimura-san! Captain of Rikkai!" She said or almost shouted while covering her mouth. Yukimura was surely amazed that Sakuno was the granddaughter of the infamous ferocious coach of Seigaku.

"Sugoi ne Yukimura kun. It's surely a small world" said Sakuno while giggling.

"Well is it ok that I call you Sakuno?"

"H-hai" Sakuno said while blushing slightly

"Then please call me Seichi" Yukimura said while looking gently at Sakuno.

"Se-seichi-kun" Sakuno said while blushing furiously which made Yukimura to chuckle.

"mou.." Sakuno slightly pouted.

"You're too cute" Yukimura said, still laughing.

"Mou!.. Stop teasing me.." She said while blushing again.

They laughed and chatted and enjoyed each other's company for almost 2 hours. When Sakuno noticed the time.

"Ano, Seichi kun. I need to go home" Sakuno grew more comfortable around Seichi, so she simply said without any stuttering.

"Well, I'll take you home" Sakuno in return smiled sweetly at him and he went to the cashier to pay for their bill insisting to Sakuno that it's his treat.

They finally arrived at Sakuno's house when she offered him to stay for dinner and so that she could introduce him to her grandmother.

"Obaa-chan? Taidama" Sakuno said while removing her shoes. Then her grandmother appeared from the kitchen and said " Sakuno. Where were you? It's late already".

"Obaa-chan Do you remember Yukimura Seichi from Rikkai? He's with me." Yukimura suddenly felt a little nervous. "Nara If that's the case. Invite him in" said the serious old lady.

Sakuno invited Yukimura to go in their house. And Sakuno immediately made tea for her visitor after she offered him to seat which he accepted when he noticed Ryuzaki Sumire too serious. Being a polite and well bred man he immediately greeted the old lady.

"Good evening coach Ryuzaki" He slightly bowed in front of the old lady.

"Well, Good evening to you also" Said the infamous coach.

After the awkward silence, Sakuno entered the living room with a tray in her hands. "Obaa-chan do you remembered the guy that help me when I went to Kanagawa? He's that guy. The one that I was telling you" Sakuno offered him a tea that he graciously accepted. "Obaa-chan keep him company. okay? I'll prepare dinner" Sakuno said with a sweet smile on her face.

Yukimura was left alone in the living room with her intimidating grandmother. But after a while they started asking each other like "Where do you study?","What is your college course?", "Do you still play tennis?", "Do you still coach in Seigaku?","Do you live alone" and etc. They were talking to each other when Sakuno told them that dinner was ready.

"Ittadakimasu" The three of them said and they stated eating.

"Sakuno-chan is a great cook, ne?" stated Yukimura which earned him a blush from the pretty Sakuno.

"Absolutely" commented the old lady while smirking. She already liked Yukimura ever since the day that she met him. Simply because, He was kind, intelligent, responsible and a gentleman.

After they ate dinner, Yukimura bid his farewell to coach Ryuzaki who also bid him good night, While Sakuno sent him off.

"Sakuno-chan, Thank you for your hospitality" Yukimura softly said to Sakuno.

"You're very welcome Seichi-kun. Anyway, Thanks for the treat a while ago" Sakuno sweetly said to Yukimura.

"Well, You are also very welcome" he smiled at her then bid his farewell.

"I should be going now. Goodnight Sakuno-chan"

"Take care and Good night also" Sakuno flashed him with one of her sweetest smiles. As usual Yukimura was taken aback by her sweet smile. He returned her smile with one of his. And he took off.

...

Sakuno took a shower as she usually does before going to bed. She had a smile on her face as she recalled the whole day. She was thinking of Yukimura until she fell asleep with a smile on her face. That was the first night that she didn't think of a certain boy with dark green locks and amber eyes. Yukimura on the other hand, couldn't sleep at all. He was thinking of a certain brunette girl smiling sweetly at him...

**Author's note: **_Hello again my dear readers. This fic is kind of RyoXSakuXYuki. Well, hope you like it! XOXO._


	3. Is it love?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T AND NEVER WILL I OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS ^.^**

One week has passed since their last encounter at the school library. And Yukimura is definitely craving for Sakuno's presence. Being a medical student, Yukimura was preoccupied with many things. Even though he was known as a "tensai" the course medicine isn't something you could joke with. Once his schedule was cleared he decided to visit Sakuno in her department. Even though it's weekend, He pushed his luck hoping to find a certain brunette with beautiful hazel eyes. It was already 4:30 pm and the sun was starting to set. There were no longer students in the corridors. He walked further and spotted a room. The door was slightly open so he decided to peek at the door. He saw Sakuno on a ladder, painting the walls. It was beautiful. It can pass as a mural in any museum.

Yukimura was awed by the beautiful sight. The mural was fabulous but the girl who was painting the wall was more enchanting. Her hair was tied in a messy bun and she was wearing a jump suit which painters usually wore. Her face was serious indicating that she was concentrated on her work. She had some paint over her heart-shaped face, some on her arms and on the jumpsuit she was wearing.

Sakuno felt someone's presence behind her when she decided to glance. All of a sudden, the ladder she was sitting on shook uncontrollably. She knew she was going to fall so she closed her eyes and waited for the pain when a strong pair of arms were already holding her.

He noticed the ladder that she was on shook and knew that she's going to fall. So he positioned himself to catch her when she fall. She landed safely on his arms. His face and hers were only inches apart because of the impact. Her eyes was shut because of the shock. She slowly opened her eyes and reveal those captivating brown orbs that he liked so much. They stayed like that for quite a minute then she noticed how gentle his grey eyes were and how close their faces were and started to blush again. He stared at her pink lips that he wanted to kiss very much but decided to let it pass cause he didn't want to scare the pretty lady. So he just decided to let her down.

"A-ano thank you f-for sa-saving me" Sakuno said while still blushing furiously.

"Saa. It's okay. Were you hurt?" Asked the gentleman.

"I-i'm fine. but what are you doing here?" Asked Sakuno as she started recovering from the situation a while ago.

"Well, It's just that I wanted to see you. So I decided to check here. And lucky me I saw you before you fall". Yukimura simply stated. And his first statement made Sakuno blush again. Sakuno decided to change the topic by asking him about the fresco she's currently making.

"What d-do you think of all this?" Sakuno shyly asked while pointing the walls.

"It's magnificent. You're such a great painter Sakuno-chan" Yukimura complimented.

"Seichii-kun is too kind." Sakuno said then smiled sweetly and started chatting with him.

After that fateful day. Yukimura made sure that he gets to see the brunette at least once a week. They were always together. Yukimura often taught Sakuno to play tennis. Sometimes they go out for coffee. Sometimes Sakuno would make bento for him. They had this kind of weird friendship since then. Sakuno's graduation was coming up and Yukimura decided to confess his love to the girl who has his heart since the moment he saw her.

She was wearing black toga and her hair was still long and wavy. She was wearing light make up which made her more beautiful. She was called on the stage with her grandmother to receive her medal. She was one of the best painters in her batch so she receive such awards. After the ceremony, Sakuno was once again staring at the sakura blossoms in their school garden. She was thinking about Ryoma her first love, she thought that she was over him for she was starting to fall for Yukimura Seichi. She enjoys his company, she treasures every time they spent together, he always makes her smile and she forgets Ryoma whenever she was with Yukimura Seichi.

As if on cue, Yukimura Seichi appeared and is walking towards her with eagerness and sincerity in his eyes. Sakuno smiled from the bottom of her heart as soon as she saw the man that she's falling for.

"Sakuno-chan. I have something to tell you" Yukimura seriously said.

"hmm" Sakuno simply said. Indicating him to continue.

"I really like you a lot. Since the moment I saw you" Yukimura sincerely said.

Sakuno can't find the words to say. She was happy but not entirely happy because accepting him means letting her feelings for Ryoma Echizen go. She thought that it would be easy to let go but she didn't felt that way. But she thought to herself ' It's time for me to accept my feelings for Seichii-kun and completely forget Ryom-kun'. She thought. Yukimura was starting to feel nervous. Her silence was surely frightening. After what felt like forever, she finally spoke.

Once again, she wholeheartedly smiled at him which took his breath away then said, "I like you too. Seichii-kun". Yukimura cannot hide his happiness as he sighed happily and quickly hugged Sakuno like there's no tomorrow. After staying like that for some quite time, he pulled away then said to her with utmost sincerity "I promise that I will make you happy as long as I'm living. Would you be my girlfriend?" He patiently waited for her answer while holding her delicate face in his hands and softly caressing it. Her eyes smiled with her lips as she answered his question.

"Yes" she warmly said. After that Yukimura bend slightly to kiss her. The kiss was short. It only last for like three seconds. Yukimura decided not to deepened the kiss for he was so overwhelmed with happiness. Sakuno also felt the same way, she was happy to see Yukimura that happy.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hello there! How was it? Do you like it? Please let me know.. You know what to do minna! lots of love!**


	4. Introducing my lover

**DICLAIMER: ONCE AGAIN, I DICLAIM PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

It's been a month since Sakuno became the girlfriend of Yukimura. They don't see each other daily but they managed to keep in touch and see each other every time they can. Sakuno planned to take a month brake before start looking for a job. Sakuno was planning to introduce Yukimura Seichi to her best friend, Tomoka Osakada. Tomoka made Sakuno promise to her that if she ever got herself a boyfriend, she would personally introduce it to her. She was done taking a bath and was about to sleep when she decided to call Tomoka to let her know about her plans.

"Moshi mosh?" Said the other girl on the other line.

"Aah Tomo-chan? Can we meet?" Asked Sakuno.

"Sakuno-chan! Gomen but I'm a bit busy nowadays, Why?" Tomo stated.

Sakuno started blushing "I-It's because of our promise back then" Sakuno shyly said.

"Huh? What promise?" Tomoka was oblivious to what Sakuno was saying.

"I-it's just that I'm planning to introduce my b-boyfr-friend to you-u" Sakuno said while stuttering. Tomoka on the other hand, felt like fainting due to extreme shock.

"WHAT! YOU ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND? WHO IS HE?" Tomoka practically shouted from the other line.

"Eh... That's why I wanted to introduce him to you..." said the shy girl.

"KYAA! LET'S MEET TOMORROW! I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET HIM!" Sakuno sweat dropped after hearing her best friend's reply.

"mhh.. okay" replied the meek girl.

"LET'S MEET AT OUR FAVORITE RESTAURANT TOMORROW 11A.M!" shouted the other girl on the other line.

"Mou. Tomo-chan you don't need to be so excited." said the shy girl.

"OKAY, I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW TOGETHER WITH YOUR BOYFIREND! BYE!" excitement echoed in her voice.

"O-okay. I'll see you tomorrow then" Sakuno said.

After the phone call with Tomoka. Sakuno decided to send a SMS to her boyfriend to inform him about her plans for tomorrow.

Yukimura was reading a book about medical stuff when he heard his cell phone beep. He immediately thought that it was Sakuno. He reached for his phone and looked at the screen and saw that Sakuno has sent him a text message. A smile was on its way to his lips the moment she saw her name on the screen.

_Seichii-kun? are you still awake? 3_

His smile never left his face when he replied...

_yes I am. What are you doing?_

After Sakuno received the message, She smiled then quickly replied...

_Nothing, I am about to sleep. Are you free tomorrow?_

Yukimura was happy with the very thought that Sakuno was asking him out. He fortunately have no plans for tomorrow so he replied...

_Yes. Why?_

Sakuno sighed sweetly then replied...

_Well my childhood best friend is eager to meet you. And I already made plans with her. Is it okay?_

Yukimura was happy to go anywhere with her. So he replied...

_Of course. It would be my pleasure. What time would I pick you up?_

Sakuno was surely happy when he saw what he replied. She saw her digital clock on her side table and saw that it was already 11:30pm. So she replied...

_She said that she'll meet us at 11:30 so maybe 11 am?__..__ Seichii-kun It's kind of late already... aren't you going to sleep? don't exhaust yourself too much.. you might get sick._

Yukimura was having a mild headache but was happy that Sakuno was acting like a worrywart girlfriend. This made him smile then replied...

_don't worry... I'm going to bed already.. what about you?_

Sakuno was now lying on her bed. She yawned then replied...

_I am already sleepy too. Goodnight Seichi-kun._

Yukimura replied...

_Goodnight... I love you._

This made Sakuno blush. She's not yet used to this kind of stuffs. So she simply replied with a shy smile on her face.

_love you too.. :D_

Those three words made his day complete. He never thought that he'll be this happy.

Sakuno drifted away to dream land as she lets unconsciousness took over her.

Tomoka, after receiving that phone call from Sakuno, squealed her lungs out. She immediately took her phone, And started calling everyone from seigaku regulars except Tezuka and Ryoma simply because they're out of the country. Firstly, She called Eiji Kikumaru. Eiji quickly answered "Moshi-mo-" but was cut off by Tomoka.

"SAKUNO-CHAN HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Tomoka said. Well, more like shouted.

"Nyaah! REALLY? WHO IS IT? I HAVE TO TELL THE BOYS!" He also shouted from the other line.

"I DON'T KNOW YET. BUT I'LL MEET THEM TOMORROW!" They spoke to each other like deafs.

"NYAH! WE'RE COMING TOO!" said the acrobat.

The Seigaku regulars was close to Ryuzaki Sakuno. They treated her like their little sister. During their Junior high and high school times, they were always together. Sakuno, the meek and cute girl who was always trailing after Ryoma now has a BOYFRIEND! That was surely surprising.

**AUTHORS NOTE: GUYS! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! FOR THOSE WHO LIKED THIS STORY, KINDLY PLEASE ENCOURAGE ME TO CONTINUE... THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	5. Missing someone

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

It was already 11 am and Sakuno was still asleep. Yukimura was already outside Sakuno's house. He rang the doorbell and was answered by the grandmother of Sakuno. Her grandmother, after hearing about their relationship, had accepted it gracefully. She already knew that it was coming. She already knew that her granddaughter was falling for the lad.

"Ah Yukimura. Sakuno's still asleep. Do you have plans for today?" Asked the old lady.

"Mmh. Well, She said that we will meet her friends today. She informed me yesterday about this" answered the lad politely.

"We better wake her up" the old lady sighed.

The old lady let him in and told her that Sakuno's room was on the left corner upstairs. The old lady excused herself saying that she had something to do. He went upstairs and located a door with a tag "Sakuno's Room" on it. He smiled then knocked on the door three times. But to no avail, no one answered. So he slowly opened the door and spotted a sleeping princess on her bed. He admired her room for her room was painted artistically. He slowly approached Sakuno and stared at her sleeping form. She looked so cute and adorable which made him hesitate to wake her up. But he realized that Sakuno wouldn't want to be late with her appointment with her best friend. So he decided to wake her girlfriend. He kneeled in front of her then said...

"Wake up sleeping beauty" he said melodically.

In return, Sakuno moaned then turned her back on him. Yukimura wanted to snuggle her but stick to his plan to wake her up.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty" he said gently while shaking her arm slowly and gently.

This time, Sakuno slowly opened her beautiful brown eyes. And stare at Yukimura then quickly got up as she realized the situation. Her hair was all messed up but she never fail to still look cute, beautiful and adorable. Yukimura on the other hand, was still smiling. he found it so adorable seeing her in white pajamas with pink heart prints all over. Sakuno looked at her digital clock and saw that it was already 11:15.

"Seichi kun gomen I over slept. I'll get ready in a minute!" She quickly excused herself while opening her closet.

"Ok. I'll wait downstairs then" he smiled sweetly which she returned with one of hers.

She got down wearing another one of her pretty dresses. You can easily see her radiant face with her hair tied in a ponytail. She was in a hurry as she got down the stairs. Yukimura led her to his car and drove to the restaurant. They were late for 15 min when they arrived in the said restaurant.

Tomoka and the rest of the Ex-seigaku regulars except for Ryoma, Tezuka and Kawamura was waiting anxiously on the cafe. Even Kaido Kaoru was there. The parking lot was already full and Yukimura was having a trouble finding a spot where to park. So he let Sakuno in first so she can see her friend already. Sakuno entered the cafe and was shocked to spot Tomoka with the rest of seigaku ex-regulars waiting on a table near the window.

"Sempai-tachi what are you all doing here?" Asked the brunette.

"Nyahh. Sakuno chan!" Eiji quickly went and gave Sakuno one of his bear hugs.

"Ca-an't B-bre-eath Ki-kuma-ru Se-mp-pai" Sakuno barely said.

"Oh Sorry" Eiji said sheepishly.

"Nyaah! Sakuno-chan! Is it true?" Eiji asked the meek girl.

"What's true? kikumaru-sempai?" Sakuno obliviously asked.

"KYAAH! ABOUT YOUR BOYFRIEND! SAKUNO" Tomoka shouted.

"A-no Yes. He'll b-be right here. He's ju-ust pa-arking hi-s car" Sakuno stutteringly said while blushing furiously.

Yukimura appeared out of nowhere and stood beside Sakuno. Everyone's jaw literally dropped as realization dawned to them. YUKIMURA SEICHI the ex-captain of rikkai was Sakuno's boyfriend! Fuji Syuuske was the first one to break the silence.

"Saa. So you're Sakuno-chan's boyfriend?" The tensai asked the other tensai.

"Yes. I am" Yukimura candidly replied.

"Well we've got some words for you" Momoshiro Takeshi seriously said.

"Very well then" Yukimura gently said.

Eiji eyed Tomoka suspiciously. They were talking using their eyes. Tomo seemed to get what Eiji was trying to say and simply dragged Sakuno away. She tried to protest but knowing Tomoka has no intention to let her go, she simply let Tomo dragged her. They arrived at the ladies room when Tomo had freed her.

"Tomo-chan? Why are we here?" The brunette inquisitively asked.

"Well as you can see, Sakuno. The senpai-tachi wants to talk to your boyfriend alone."

"Huh?" Sakuno asked.

"Well don't mind them. WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS.. HOW DID YOU TWO MEET? SINCE WHEN? H-HOW?" Tomoka excitedly asked. Sakuno once again sweat dropped after hearing her best friend's questions.

Yukimura watch with amusement as Sakuno's being dragged away. He turned to face the too serious ex-seigaku regulars when Momoshiro talked first.

"So you two are dating?" asked Oishi. The ex-vice captain of seigaku.

"Are you serious about her?" Momoshiro seriously asked.

"Yes I am" he sincerely said.

"Well, If you hurt her. You're going to answer to us. Do you understand?" Kaido threateningly said.

"Don't worry. hurting her would be the last thing that I would want to do" he sincerely said.

"Well, I hope that we're clear with each other" Inui said.

"Definitely" said Yukimura.

"Nyah. Take care of her!" Eiji emphatically said.

"I will" said Yukimura.

"Saa. I'm glad we had this talk" Said Fuji.

"Iii Data" was all Inui Sadaharu the data man can say.

As if on cue, Sakuno and Tomoka appeared and sat at the table. They began ordering their food, Sakuno ordered pasta as well as Tomo. Yukimura, Oishi, Fuji, Kaidoh and Inui ordered coffee. And as usual Eiji and Momo ordered plenty of burgers.

"Nyaah. I wish ochibi is here with us" said the acrobat.

"I wonder when he's coming back" momo stated.

Sakuno froze on her seat the moment she heard what Eiji said. Yukimura felt Sakuno stiffen beside him, He was suspicious but he decided to ignore it.

After eating, they catch up with each other, chatted a little then they decided to head out. Yukimura and Sakuno was on their way to his car when Sakuno's phone rang. She checked the caller's ID and saw that it was her grandmother. So she quickly answered it.

"Hello Obaa-chan?"

"Ah Sakuno. I won't be home till midnight. Would you be ok?" asked her grandmother.

"Yes Obaa-chan. I'm with Seichii. Remember? Don't worry about me" Sakuno said to ease her grandmother

"Ok then. I'll be going now" Said the old lady.

"Ok Obaa-chan. take care. Jya ne" said the timid girl.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hello everybody! please review! that's all :3 **


	6. Sick?

**DISCLAIMER: PRINCE OF TENNIS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. .**

They were now outside Yukimura's apartment. Yukimura didn't want to leave Sakuno alone in her house so he offered her to stay in his house untill her grandmother was home and Sakuno agreed. So here they are now. Yukimura entered his pass code to his door lock. After opening it, he gestured Sakuno to come in. Sakuno was not so surprised to see his apartment so neat and almost everything was white. He offered Sakuno to seat and offered her tea which she all graciously accepted.

"So, what do you think?" He asked Sakuno while smiling.

"It's so neat. Everything's white" Sakuno said sheepishly.

Yukimura suppressed a chuckle and explained "Well white calms me but I must agree white is pretty boring so I'm also planning to put some contrast color in it ".

"Yeah. Color white is a very soothing color. Well, do you want me to paint on it?" Sakuno nicely offered.

"I would like that very much. But is it ok? I mean that would take a lot of time" he gently said.

"Well I'm on a month break so I guess it's ok, but would you be here every day?" asked the brunette.

Yukimura was excited with the very thought of Sakuno would be there with him for a month long. So he also decided to take a short brake to be with his girlfriend.

"Yeah I would" he said gently to the fragile girl beside him.

They were now sitting on his couch in his living room. His head was aching and he felt dizzy so he closed his eyes for little while. Sakuno was leaning her head against Yukimura's shoulder. She felt him breath heavily. She looked at him and saw that his face was quite flushed and he's eyes were close. She gently touched his face and found out that he was having a fever. Yukimura's eyes slowly opened and found Sakuno staring worriedly at him.

"Seichii-kun. You have a fever" Sakuno worriedly said.

"I'm ok. don't worry" Yukimura said trying to ease her girlfriend.

"Mou. What did I say about exhausting yourself. You should take care of yourself" Sakuno said while slightly pouting. Yukimura still found it so cute. He pinched her cheeks then said, " Stop worrying. I'm fine".

"Mou.. how can you say that? You obviously have a fever. You know even doctors gets sick" She lectured. "Come on. I'll bring you to your room" She said while pulling his hands.

He slowly got up but he got dizzy and almost lost his balance. Seeing this, Sakuno quickly stood beside Yukimura to support him. She was holding his waist and his arms on her neck while trying to lead him to his room. When they arrive in his room she tried to lay Yukimura to the bed but she also lost her balance and stumbled to the bed. She was on top of Yukimura, their faces only inches apart. She haven't turned the lights open so it was dark. The bright full moon served as their little light to see each other. Yukimura was staring at Sakuno's beautiful orbs and slowly pecked her lips. He soon laid Sakuno beside him and hugged her. Sakuno blushed by his sudden actions and tried to free herself from his grip but Yukimura was way stronger than her .

"Mou Seichii-kun. You have to drink medicine. Let me go for awhile, Okay?" Sakuno said while staring at the flushed face Yukimura. He dig his nose to the crook of Sakuno's neck and inhaled her scent. She smelled sweet strawberries. Sakuno felt Yukimura's hot breaths on her neck which sent shivers down her spine. "A-ano Se-eichii kun. A-are y-ou o-k? I nee-d tt-o g-e-tt you some med-ic-ine" Sakuno stutteringly said.

"Let's sta*_breaths heavily_*y this way *_breaths_ _heavily_* for a liitle while" Yukimura barely said.

After staying like that for a while, she can still feel his shallow breaths. She realized that he was already asleep. So she freed herself from him. She quickly turned the lights on and she touched his forehead to checked if his fever was still high. She decided to get some clothes for him because he was sweating. She headed to the bathroom and checked his closets for some shirt. When she finally found a simple white cotton shirt she tried to wake him up. He woke up and tried to sit. Sakuno helped him sit then gave the cotton shirt to him then said "A-ano. you have to cha-ange your shirt. You're sweating".

Yukimura obediently complied and started to unbutton his shirt. Sakuno was blushing furiously. She wanted to close her eyes and turn around but Yukimura was too weak to even unbutton his shirt. so she asked "D-do y-you n-need h-help?"

He weakly nod and let Sakuno do the work. After removing his shirt, Sakuno can clearly see his well-built body. She tried not to look as possible while dressing him. Yukimura was almost unconscious so he didn't have the liberty to actually experience Sakuno undressing him. Well, too bad.

She went to the kitchen and checked if she can cook some porridge for him. Luckily, there was enough ingredients. After she's done cooking. She quickly brought the food to Yukimura. She knew that he was too weak to feed himself so she did.

After eating, Sakuno asked him where to find his medicines. After she made him drink his medicine. She got herself a basin with ice cold water and a towel. She placed the towel on his forehead and change it from time to time.

She watched Yukimura while sleeping. She couldn't help but notice that he looked like an angel. She stare at him for almost the night until she fell asleep beside Yukimura.

The next day, Yukimura finally opened his eyes and found Sakuno sleeping beside him. He felt so much better than last night. He remembered how Sakuno took care of him last night when he was sick. This made him smile when he noticed Sakuno also was waking up. Sakuno opened her beautiful brown orbs and found Yukimura smiling at her. She gently touched his face to feel if he still have a fever.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

Yukimura embraced Sakuno tightly then leaned to gave her a passionate kiss. Sakuno was once again shocked by his sudden actions. She slowly gave in to his touches and respond shyly on his soft kisses. Yukimura was almost on top of her, his hands on her waist and her hands made its way up from his shoulders to his neck and to his hair. She noticed how soft his hair was. Yukimura cannot help but noticed that even her morning breath was sweet. He softly parted from Sakuno which earn him a little moan from the sweet girl. He smiled charmingly at Sakuno then said, "I've never been better". With that Sakuno blushed as he closed the space between them and dove for another kiss.

For almost two weeks she was at his home, painting his walls. Today she was quite sure that she's going to finished the mural she was making. Most of the time Yukimura would try to help her. Sometimes, he's reading a book or doing something with his laptop. She was standing at the ladder which was supported by Yukimura.

"Color yellow please?" She said to Yukimura. In response, he smiled at her and got the color she wanted."As you wish. ma'am" He said while smiling one of his stunning smiles. Sakuno smiled cunningly at him then said "You're very good assistant. Seichi-kun".

"Well, I was sort thinking of applying as your personal assistant, ma'am" he said jokingly at her. Which earned him a giggle from Sakuno. Her giggle was music in his ears. He loves hearing her laugh. She slowly got down from the ladder with a smile present on her pretty face. Yukimura noticed that her face had paint all over. He laughed by himself and he said, "You've got paint all over your face" as he walked over her then held her face trying to remove the paint. "Is this permanent paint?" He asked while still removing the paint on her cheek. "Yes, It's very hard to remove. You have to put oil on it" She said while she smiled teasingly at Yukimura. "Why are you smiling like that?" He asked.

"Because.." She said her last unfinished sentence when she put a yellow paint on his left cheek.

"..now we're even!" She said teasingly as she started running while laughing. Yukimura saw that Sakuno was running and decided to chase her. Because of his athlete's skills he easily got Sakuno and carried her bridal style to his couch. Sakuno was now giggling uncontrollably as Yukimura was now tickling her.

"G-gom-en. please stop i-i-t" She pleaded while Yukimura was still having fun tickling her. Yukimura stopped and lay with Sakuno. He embraced her to keep her from falling from the couch. They stared at each other for a while and a comfortable silence formed around them. Yukimura was lost on her beautiful hazel brown orbs just as she was also lost on his misty grey eyes. He realized that he was head over heels in love with this pretty lady. And she realized that she also loves him.

"Why don't you take a bath upstairs" he suggested.

"Well, I don't have spare clothes" She said almost sleepy.

"You could use my clothes then we'll just put your clothes in the laundry and it'll be ready before your curfew" He said to the brunette. Since the night Sakuno didn't come home, Her grandmother was furious at Yukimura and ground Sakuno for a month.

"Ok, that would be nice" she said then flashed him a smile.

After taking almost an hour in the bathroom, Sakuno finally got out with her waist-long hair dripping while she's drying them. She was wearing an oversized shirt and an oversized tennis shorts. Yukimura looked at her with wonder and amusement. Sakuno noticed this and soon walked over him.

"Seichi kun. It's your turn" She informed the tall lad laying on the bed.

Yukimura pulled Sakuno to the bed. She squealed then slightly pouted her. Yukimura smiled at her cute gesture then smelled her. He smelled her hair and he smelled his shampoo. Some sort of masculine pride was building inside him. When Sakuno held the paint on his face she said "You know what. If you don't remove this now, It wouldn't be remove anymore" She seriously said.

That took Yukimura off guard. He doesn't want to live for the rest of his life with a yellow paint on his left cheek.

"But I guess it's ok. Cause it kind of suits you" She seriously said. He looked at her eyes searching for any kind of teasing. They stared at each other for a while when she burst out laughing.

"Ahhh.. I can't believe you fell for that" She said while wiping a tear on her eyes.

"Well, It's just that you still had some in your face" He said seriously. In response, Sakuno quickly stopped herself from laughing then touched her face.

"Really? There's still some?" She seriously asked. This time Yukimura was the one who laughed.

"I can't believe you fell for that" He said.

"Mou" Sakuno said while she slightly pouted.

Sakuno was cooking dinner for both of them while Yukimura was taking a bath. After some quite time a pair of strong arms embraced her from her back.

"You know. Sae-chan and I talked and said she's planning to open her own gallery. And since I'm thinking to do the same. We've agreed to open a shop together. What do you think?" She asked while cooking.

"Well, it's not a bad idea. I think it's great" Yukimura said.

"Really? I think so too. And since I'm done with the mural here. I'm planning to meet her tomorrow" she said while preparing her dishes.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" he asked.

"No need. We'll just meet at the cafe nearby the university." She stated "It's cooked. Let's eat".

"By the way, How's school? You're supposed to be busy right?" She asked while taking a bite from her food. This made him chuckle "Yeah I suppose. I'll start practicing in the hospital the day after tomorrow. So that means tomorrow would be my last free day" He said.

"And I'm hoping to spend it with you" He said.

"Oh, Okay then. Well you could accompany me tomorrow. It'll be short then we can go our way" She said then flashed him a sweet smile.

"Okay. I'll just pick you up tomorrow" He said.

"Okay" she said.


	7. meet my friends

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

The next day, Sae was already at the cafe when Sakuno and Yukimura went inside.

"Sa-chan! I missed you so much!" She said while hugging Sakuno and jumping up and down.

"A-ah Sae-chan. I missed you too. But it's only been months since we saw each other" She said to her friend.

"Are you kidding? it's been 2 months. Oh! Isn't he the one always waiting outside our classroom?" She said as she noticed the guy standing beside Sakuno.

"Oh yeah. He's my boyfriend" She said while she laughed nervously.

"Good morning. I'm Yukimura Seichi. Nice to meet you" he said while he slightly bowed.

"Oh! You have a boyfriend Sa-chan" She said. "I'm jealous" She sighed.

They settled on a table and order coffee for themselves. They quickly planned what to do with the shop their planning to open.

"Sa-chan. Maybe we could go hunt for shops next week. Are you free?" asked Sae.

"Yeah I am. Just call me. And I've already seen some possible place but I haven't check the price. So maybe we could check that out" Sakuno said.

"Well, okay. I'm so excited to open the shop already!" Sae said with excitement all over her face.

"Oh. Sakuno I need to go. My mom needs me at home. So we'll just see each other. okay?" She said while hugging Sakuno.

"Okay. We'll also head out then" She said.

They were now at his car driving to someplace. Yukimura held Sakuno's hands while he's driving.

"Ano. Seichi-kun? Where are we going?" Sakuno curiously asked.

Yukimura pulled Sakuno's hands into his cheek and huskily said "Secret" then kissed her hands. Sakuno blushed and slightly pouted her lips "Mou!".

"Well, don't worry. I'm just going to introduce you to some friends" He said.

"Oh. okay" She said. A little happy that her questioned was kind of answered.

They drove for almost an hour or two. Sakuno fell asleep along their long drive. When she finally opened her eyes, She yawned then stretched a little then looked at Yukimura.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

"We're almost there" He said gently to the meek girl beside him.

They arrived at a school not familiar to Sakuno. She was curious but decided to let him explain later. Yukimura opened the door for her and escorted her to the school.

"We're in Kanagawa and this is Rikkaidai High school. This is my previous school" he explained.

"What are we doing here?" She asked cutely as she tilted her head sideways.

"Well, my friends are playing little tennis over the tennis courts" He said gently. As he entwined their hands together.

"Oh" was all Sakuno's response.

They arrived at the tennis courts and spotted the ex-rikkai regulars playing tennis with each other.

"Do you have room for more?" Yukimura asked his friends from afar. They quickly turned their heads and saw their long time friend, ex-rikkai regular and their ex-captain.

"Buchou!"

"Yukimura!"

"Seichi!" They all said in unison. They spotted their Ex-captain holding hands with a girl. HOLDING HANDS WITH A GIRL! They quickly ran towards their buchou.

"Hello everyone" he gently said to his friends.

"Hey Yuki who's that chick beside you?" Niou Masahara the trickster said while he winked at Sakuno. Earning a blush from the shy girl.

Yukimura raised their entwined hands and said " She's my pretty girlfriend".

Marui bunta, Kirihara Akaya and Masahara Niou wolf whistled to the couple. Making the brunette blushed more, if that's even impossible. Each of them stared at the lady and they all find her beautiful even Sanada Genichirou. They all thought what the girl could possibly possessed to have Yukimura head over heels for her. It's so obvious how their friend was so in love with the girl beside him. The way he stares at her like she's the only girl in the world and how he touches her like she'll break or something tells it.

Sakuno, after a minute of silence. Almost forgot how rude she was for not introducing herself.

"A-ano I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki-desu. Yoroshiku Onegaisimahu" The polite girl bowed.

"Ryuzaki-san are you by chance the granddaughter of Coach Ryuzaki Sumire?" Asked the data man Yanagi Renji.

"h-hai" Said the meek girl.

Everyone's jaw suddenly dropped. She was Seigaku's princess, Seigaku's pearl. She was the granddaughter of that ferocious infamous coach. They one by one greeted her and teased her a bit, specially Niou. They quickly offered Yukimura to play with them. Since Yukimura brought a sportswear he complied and asked Sakuno if it's okay. She quickly assured Yukimura that it was ok and she'll loved to watched them play. She was sitting on the bench near the courts and watched them while they played. Yukimura was very graceful when playing. And she admired him for that. Hiroshi Yagyuu the known gentleman of the team approached Sakuno and offered her a can of ice coffee. She accepted and thanked him.

"So you two are seeing each other for a while?" Asked the gentleman.

"We're dating for almost 3 months" The meek girl shyly replied.

"Well he seemed to love you very much" said Yagyuu.

"Y-yes. He takes care of me very much" She said. A small smile was on its way to her lips.

"That's good" he said.

"It's a surprise to know that he's not pursuing his tennis career and pursued medicine over it" Sakuno softly said to the gentleman.

"Well, some doctors thinks that he's not fit to play tennis anymore" the gentleman Yagyuu informed the brunette.

"He does said to me that he was often sick when he was in middle school as well as in high school" the brunette replied.

"hmm yeah he is. His doctors advised him to give up tennis. But he can play though, but just for exercise. If he pursued a tennis career, his body might not take it. It was painful for him, to give up the sport he loves but he decided to comply and pursue a medical course so he can understand more" he said while looking at Yukimura.

"Understand what?" asked the meek girl.

"Understand why he can't play tennis anymore" he replied.

Yukimura was in the middle of his match with Kirihara Akaya. He was surprised by the improvement of his kiohai's skills. But sure he was still more skillful. In the middle of the match Akaya suddenly asked "Buchou! So your dating her? Why? Because she's pretty?" asked the devil player. Yukimura returned the ball with limited strength then replied "No. Sure she's pretty but she's different. She's kind, loving, caring and everything you could wished for" he said. Slightly panting because of running. He returned the rookie's shot with a powerful smash and... "Game and match Yukimura 7-3".

After his game, he approached Sakuno who's talking with Yagyuu. Sakuno noticed that Yukimura was coming and she quickly dug to his sports bag and brought out a towel and she started wiping his sweat. After that game it was already 2pm and they haven't eaten anything yet. Yukimura decided to bid farewell to his friends and decided to bring Sakuno to his parents house. Sakuno was a little nervous about meeting his parents but he assured her saying that they'll love her.

They were now outside his super big house and were about to enter the gates. The maids opened the gates for Yukimura's car. They entered the house and was greeted by his mother.

"Oh What a pleasant surprise Seichi. You brought your girlfriend" her mother gently said. Sakuno can't help but noticed that his mother was very beautiful. She had long black hair and grey eyes.

"Okaa-san. This is my girlfriend Sakuno"

She quickly bowed politely at the beautiful woman in front of her. Then introduced herself "Ryuzaki Sakuno-desu. It's a pleasure to meet you". The old lady quickly hugged the girl gently and said "The pleasure's all mine honey". Sakuno smiled wholeheartedly at the old lady.

"Okaa-san where's Otou-san?" Asked Yukimura.

"He will be down here he's just finishing some things. Did the two of you ate already?" She asked.

"Actually, not yet. And I'm quite hungry myself" He said honestly to his mother.

"Well, that's great cause I've cooked lunch already" Said his mother.

They were now seated at the dining table when his father appeared. Yukimura's father looked exactly like him, Except that his older. Now Sakuno knew where Yukimura got his purple hair. "Seichi It's been a long time son" he said as he hugged his first born child. "Yes it is father" his son said to him. Sakuno can't help but smile at the sight she was seeing. She never experienced this kind of things cause her parents died in an accident a long time ago.

"Who is this pretty young lady with you?" Asked the older Yukimura.

"This is my girlfriend Sakuno Ryuzaki" Said the younger Yukimura. Sakuno quickly bowed then said "Yoroshiku onegashimasu".

They ate dinner when a girl with purple shoulder length hair entered and was panting. "Where is she?" She asked.

"Kyaa! Are you my nii-chan's girlfriend?" She said while running towards Sakuno.

"U-mm y-es" she said.

"I'm Yuri-des! Umm?" Asked the girl while holding Sakuno's hands.

"Sakuno-desu. Ryuzaki Sakuno" Said the girl gently.

"Sakuno-Nee chan! Kya that's so cool. I have a nee-chan!" She beamed with excitement.

Sakuno only sweat dropped at the said girl.

They stayed at his family's house for the whole afternoon. Yuri immediately brought Sakuno to her room and started to chat about girl stuffs. It was already 4pm and the sun was starting to set.

"Ne. Nee-chan why don't you stay here overnight? You can sleep in my room then we can chat all night!" She ecxitedly proposed to Sakuno.

"I'd love to Yuri chan, but I can't" Sakuno sadly said. Sakuno was already close with the 16 year old Yukimura.

"Doushite?" Asked the girl with disappointment.

"Yuri. She has a curfew. I need to get her back home" Yukimura gently said to her sister while ruffling her purple hair.

"Okay" She said with understanding eyes.

Sakuno was pleased with the girl so she promised to come and visit her as often as she can. The girl was happy and hugged Sakuno. Sakuno always wanted a little sister. They bid their farewell to his family and took off.

They were now at her grandmother's garden. Yukimura decided to stay for awhile to have Sakuno all by himself. They were sitting at the bench near the fish pond. Sakuno leaned her head over Yukimura's shoulder, she was watching the stars and he was watching her.

"Looks like you and Yuri are getting along with each other" he said. Breaking the comfortable silence.

"I've always wanted a sister" she softly said with her sweet voice.

"You know, you're very fortunate to have a family. I'm happy with my Obaa-chan but I just can't help to miss my parent" she softly said.

Yukimura, after hearing this, wrapped his arms around her shoulders in order to comfort the girl. She smiled at his gesture, "They died when I was 7, It was raining hard and the thunders boomed . And my dad's driving and my mom's on the passenger seat and me on the back. The road was slippery and you can't see the road that much cause the light post were off. Then suddenly we crashed and I'm the only one who survived." She said with a sad smile on her pretty face.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm okay. I've move on. It's just great to be able to tell this story and still be able to smile" she said. And a comfortable silence formed around them.

"Yagyuu-san told me that you can't pursue tennis" she suddenly said.

"I can play once in a while. But not daily" he replied as he leaned his head on hers.

"Is it ok with you?" she asked.

"At first, I couldn't let go of it. But right now, I'm quite fond with what I'm taking" he said.

"Guess we won't see each other often cause we'll be busy" She stated.

Yukimura made her face him then said to her in the softest manner "Of course not. I need to see you every day. So I'll come to you whenever I can" he smiled. Sakuno was touched by his gesture but she can't be selfish to make him do that for her. "Well, You know that I would like that but I won't let you do that. You'll be distracted with your work, And I'll be distracted with mine. So.." she didn't finished her sentence for she knew he understood her completely. He sighed then leaned on the chair. "I know that... But who will pick you up from your work place? who will send you to your work?" he asked.

"Mou! You're not my driver, You're my boyfriend and besides I can take care of myself" She said and slightly pouted. Yukimura smiled then softly pinched her soft cheeks. "Okay. But when it's already dark and you don't have anyone to bring you home, Call me okay? Wherever you are I'll pick you up. Okay?" he gently asked the brunette. Sakuno smiled sweetly at him then agreed with him. "Okay" she softly said.

Sakuno glanced at her wristwatch then saw that it was past her curfew which was 7 o'clock. "Seichi-kun. You better go. It's getting late and we're past my curfew" she said then flashed him a smile.

"Okay I'll go. But not without a goodnight kiss" he teasingly said. This made Sakuno laughed. She slowly pecked his lips. Yukimura was taken back every time they shared a kiss but he just couldn't get enough. "Okay there it is. Go home" she jokingly said. Yukimura smiled then held her chin to make her face his. He looked at her beautiful brown orbs smiling with her lips. "You have your mothers eyes" she said. As she also observed his eyes. He smiled then closed the spaces between them as he dove for a kiss. Long soft kisses was interrupted by none other than her grandmother.

"*_cough* *cough_* I see that you two are already here" she seriously said.

This made the two jumped away from each other. Sakuno was blushing furiously while covering her mouth with her hands as she quickly looked at her grandmother.

"A-a-ah y-ye-s o-ba-a chan-n" She stutteringly said.

"Why don't you get inside, Sakuno" her grandmother threateningly said. Sakuno saw her grandmother's stoic face and was frighten by her that she quickly walked inside the house. Sumire Ryuzaki was glaring daggers at the young lad. She glared at him for almost what seemed hours for Yukimura. He laughed nervously then slowly excused himself. "I should be going home. Coach Ryuzaki" he bowed slightly at the old lady. "Hai. I think so too" The old woman seriously said.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY GUYS! YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT, RIGHT? SOME REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT!**


	8. the prince

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

Almost a year past by and Sakuno was still with Yukimura. They managed to see each other as possible as they can. Sakuno has opened her planned shop with Sae and Yukimura was on his last year in Med school. Sakuno often visits Kanagawa with Yukimura to bond with Yuri and to bake sweets for the ex-rikkai regulars. However, Yukimura was busy this semester because he would soon be graduating. But he still managed to visit her gallery whenever he had time for himself. It somehow worked out for them. He was happy and so was she.

On the other side of the planet. Ryoma Echizen, the number one tennis player was on the phone with his manager John Reaser.

"Hey Ryoma, I've already cleared your schedule for the whole month. Where do you plan on going?" Asked the old man.

"I'm going home" he said. A smirk was on its way to his lips as soon as the call ended. He slept peacefully that night. A little happy to be going home after 9 years.

One night, Sakuno was on her way to her studio because she left her cell phone and her wallet. It was already dark and the light post where she's passing was blinking on and off. She didn't want to call Yukimura for such small things cause she knew that her boyfriend was busy and was already exhausted. She didn't want to be a burden to him. After walking for minutes, she can feel someone's presence behind her. As if she's being followed, she decided to walk faster but the guys who's walking behind her also fastened their walk and caught up to her. One of them pinned her roughly to the wall beside her.

It was already 8pm but Ryoma was still walking leisurely around Tokyo city, he felt nostalgic. Well thank God the people there haven't recognize him yet due to his appearance. He wasn't wearing his trademark white cap. He was wearing casual clothes. He didn't need any jacket or something because it was summer in Japan, just army pants, a black V-neck shirt and of course to complete his attire... Fake glasses, well they fell for it. As he was walking in the bright lights of Tokyo, he saw a girl very familiar with him. A beautiful girl wearing a ruffled white dress was walking in the pavement. There were hundreds of people there but that girl caught his attention. 'Ryuzaki?' he thought. He recognized the girl because of her long auburn hair and of course because of the street lights, he had a clear view of her beautiful brown eyes. He felt the urge to follow her. So he did...

He followed her to the little street she was walking. And the light post were blinking. 'What am I doing? I look like a stalker' he thought to himself. All of a sudden, Sakuno was out of his sight. He was deciding whether to find the girl or to just shrugged it off and head his own way. But he was worried to leave without knowing that the girl had arrive at her destination safely. So he decided to find her, Good thing he did because he saw three man pinning Sakuno on the wall, one of them had his dirty hands covering her mouth to deprive her from screaming.

Sakuno was pinned at the wall. She smelled alcohol from the man. She tried to scream but the man was covering her mouth. She also tried to free herself but her efforts was put to waste when the other man pinned her hands to the wall.

"Hey beautiful! Want to go somewhere with us?" asked the drunk man. She could already feel the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Lemmmmmmmm mmme goww" (let me go) she said pleading.

"Ohh sweetheart. Don't cry? We don't bite... Hard!" He said as he started to laugh maniacally. The drunk man started to lean forward on her face when a hard punch landed on his left cheek. Sakuno was startled by the sudden blur of her sight but was surprised to see who was the man to caused the actions. She saw her first love after 9 years and was practically beating the hell out of the guys who tried to molest her.

Ryoma punched the guy on the cheek. The other two tried to punch him but he dodged it easily, thanks to his instincts. He punched the other guy in the gut. But the other one successfully threw a punch at his jaw near his mouth. He kicked the guy at the stomach and all of them were down. After seeing this, he's anger wasn't eased yet as he still threw punches at the unconscious guys who tried to assault Sakuno.

After seeing this, Sakuno was worried that he might really kill all of them. So amidst the shock she was having, She tried to walk towards him.

"I-I thi-in-k they h-ad en-ough" she said with her sweet voice.

'Had enough? Those guys tried to molest her? Yet she's telling me to stop beating the hell out of this guys? Is she crazy?' he mentally shouted.

Seeing that he wasn't calming down, she tried to touch his shoulder. Like magic, after she touched him. His anger was eased as he stopped beating the unconscious guy and started to stand up. He stared at her beautiful brown orbs intensely, as he asked her with his husky voice "Daijoubu?" that send shivers down her spine. Sakuno just froze in her place and stared back at him. He still had those beautiful amber eyes that can make her freeze the moment he laid it on her. She was intoxicated by his smell making her senseless and was really awed by his tall rocking body.

Sakuno after a minute of staring, snapped back to reality as she replied a stuttering "H-hai" and a little "Arigatou R-ryoma-kun" as she bowed politely.

"Hn" was all his reply. Ryoma was just staring at her when she suddenly noticed his bleeding lips. As if possessed, she softly touched his lips. Making him froze in his spot.

"Y-your bleeding! R-ryoma-kun!" She said with a worried face.

Ryoma decided to shrugged it off as he wiped his lips with his arm. "betsuni" he said trying to sound normal as possible.

"Ple-ease let me t-tend your injuries. My studio is near. It'll be fast" She said, still with a worried face. Seeing that he's not responding, She obliviously brought out her deadly weapon, she was looking at him with puppy eyes as she pleaded, "Onegai. Ryoma-kun".

'Shimatta, Why does she have to stare like that' he thought as he brought out a little "hn" from him. Taking this as her cue, she immediately held his hand and immediately walk towards her studio. Ryoma's heart beat was accelerating and it's because of this cute girl holding his hand. He noticed how her hands were so little and soft that it fitted perfectly with his large hands. His thoughts were broken as Sakuno let go of his hands and started to get her keys from her body bag. She opened the shop and invited Ryoma to go in. As soon as he was inside, Sakuno opened the lights for him and led him through the door after the small painting gallery. It was a mini studio filled with painting materials. She offered him a seat which he accepted.

"You're a painter?" He said with his husky voice.

"A-ano. H-hai" She shyly said. "Ano- please stay here for awhile. I'm going to get the first aid kit" she said as she disappeared from the door. He looked at his surroundings, Her studio was small but everything was organized and the room was painted white. They were also some painting hanging around the wall, some was simply placed at the neat floors. She got back with a first-aid kit on her hands. She brought out some cotton and some ointment for his bruise then she held his face with her soft hands. Sakuno was nervous, when she touched him she felt like electricity was running down her spine. She tried to treat his bruise with a very gentle manner. She then noticed his lips, It looked so soft. After realizing her thoughts she quickly blushed.

Ryoma on the other hand, was stunned at the beautiful sight. Sakuno with her braids, looked very cute and adorable but with her hair loosed like that, made her more beautiful than ever. Her flushed face was very nice to look at. Her feathery touches felt good but sent some commotion on his stomach but in a nice way. He was lost in the scent of her hair. It smells strawberries. Whatever he was feeling, he was sure he already felt this before.

"I-it's d-done, Ryoma-kun" she said with her sweet voice.

After treating his bruise, Sakuno called her Obaa-chan and asked her if it was possible to pick her up at her gallery. She didn't want to bother Ryoma further. Her grandmother quickly approved and assured her that she was on her way. Ryoma offered to walk her home but was declined by Sakuno, by telling him that her grandmother was on her way to pick her up. So, he just have to make sure to leave her after her grandmother arrived.

"Is it okay for me to stay here until your grandmother arrive?" He asked with his nonchalant voice.

"Hai" was her reply before the silence took over.

"A-no Ryoma-kun?"

"Mmh?"

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in America?" she asked for she couldn't hold her curiosity any longer.

"I'm on a break" He simple stated with that sexy voice of his.

"Oh is that so... Did the _senpai tachi_ knows you're here already?"

"No. I just arrived a while ago" he almost murmured.

"Okay..." she said while softly titling her head up to meet his, "Welcome back" she said while flashing him one of her trademark smiles. Ryoma was sure something inside him was boiling when she said those words and when she smiled at him. 'It's good to be back' he thought, but knowing that he's the ice prince he simply muttered a small "hn". Which Sakuno understood so easily.

After stealing glances from each other and the comfortable silence that formed around them. The doors opened revealing an old woman. After seeing who was the companion of her grandchild, her face showed emotions of shock, surprise and glee.

"Ah Ryoma! It's so delightful to see you kid." she said.

"It's been a long time, Coach" he smirked.

"Yes it is! What are you doing here? Since when did you arrived?" The old coach bombarded him with questions.

"I just arrived a while ago and I saw Ryuzaki"

"Oh_ Sou ka._ Where's Nanjirou? Is he with you?"

"_Iie,_ I'm just here for vacation" he simply informed.

The old lady glanced at her wristwatch and noticed that it was already late, "Sakuno, We need to get home. Let's go" she called to her granddaughter. Sakuno after hearing from her Obaa-chan quickly gathered her things. The old lady offered Ryoma a ride which he politely refused saying that his unit was a few blocks away. Knowing that, the old lady excused herself to start the car and motioned Sakuno to mutter her farewell to the boy.

"Ano Ryoma -kun... thank you for helping me a while ago and for not saying it to Obaa-chan." The meek girl said.

"_ betsuni_" he saw the girl slightly smile.

"Ryoma-kun is still the same as I remembered" she said with a small smile on her face.

"hn" he smirked.

"Sakuno! We need to get going! The news is starting already!" her grandmother said from afar.

"Hai obaa-chan... Mhh Ryoma-kun I need to go. See you later" And with that she started walking towards her grandmother's car.

Ryoma watched as they drifted off watching her completely disappeared in his sight. He never knew that going back to Japan was more fun than he expected it to be.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_**Hello to everyone who's reading this! The prince is back! How is it? Please, I'll give a penny for your thoughts... I've re-edit the first 6 chapters of this fic. What comes next?... more so, stay tuned! What happened to Yuki? Well, let's just see for ourselves...**_


	9. boyfriend

**DISCLAIMER: Neither I own the Prince of Tennis nor the characters.**

The next day Ryoma woke up in his house, Not remembering how did he ended up in there. All he know was he was depressed after realizing that the girl whom he believed that he like was taken. He somehow felt the need to blame himself for letting her go back then. If only he noticed her when they were in middle school. But no, he was too engrossed in tennis to notice everything else. The very memory of seeing them together was making him utterly jealous.

_**Flashback**_

_"A-no Ryoma kun. This is my boyfriend" Sakuno broke out to him gently._

_Ryoma was frozen on his spot, he unconsciously clenched his fist so hard that it was digging on his flesh.. He didn't saw that coming and he didn't liked what he was witnessing. And he also noticed that her oh-so-called boyfriend of hers was very familiar. He was looked at Yukimura with a very dangerous glaze._

_Yukimura on the other hand, was not called a genius accidentally. His keen observation noticed how his eyes were glaring at him. He knew something was up between him and Sakuno. But knowing that Sakuno was his girlfriend, he didn't need the feel to be threatened cause he trusts Sakuno. He returned his glare with one of his friendly smiles, "Echizen, long time no see" he greeted Ryoma. _

_Ryoma now remembered who he was and cursed mentally for realizing that he was the one who almost beat him way back at their nationals. Take note, ALMOST not completely. He managed to beat him still but he was sure that he was one of the opponents who gave him a hard time winning against. Except for his father, Ryoga, Tezuka and nothing else more. After his awkward silence he replied, "Hn" to Yukimura._

_Sakuno who was oblivious to the situation, turned her gaze to Ryoma, "Ryoma-kun, do you remember? He was the one you fought against with during the nationals?" She asked innocently, completely unaware of his mood._

_"Yeah, The guy who took my senses away" Ryoma said with his low voice. (A/n: Yukimura was the one he fought against with, in the nationals. Yukimura had this technique to take your senses away. He took his sense of sight, sense of hearing and sense of feeling. It really was a close fight but Ryoma managed to beat him. He was possessed with an oh-so-called *I forgot the name of it* ^^ aura that over-powered Yuki. Well, I'm really bad at telling you the details but you should just check it out... I don't know the exact chapter but I know it was the last chapters of the manga... So you should go and read it!)_

_"Yes, but it's still so interesting that you still won despite of it" he seriously said._

_"Of course" he smirked arrogantly._

_Momo was watching the intense exchange with the two of them. He knew that Ryoma would probably break out sooner or later. And he was worried that it would turn out into a fight. So he handed Sakuno a paper box filled with sushi, "Ah Sakuno, this is for Coach. In case, she didn't have dinner yet"._

_Sakuno took the bag and spared her wristwatch a glance, "Actually, I'm thinking of going home already. Obaa-chan is probably expecting me home..." she said with a sweet voice._

_"Nyaa.. Saku-chan! Send my regards to Coach!" Eiji said cheerfully._

_"Okay, I will" she said, as she was standing to head out. She looked at Ryoma then bowed slightly._

_"It was nice seeing you again, Ryoma-kun.." She sweetly said to him. Ryoma just stared back at her not knowing how to react._

_"Hn" he muttered._

_Yukimura held on to Sakuno's small back and led her to the exit. After a couple of minutes, the people inside the sushi restaurant decreased as it was getting a little late. Only Ryoma, Momo, Fuji and Kawamura was left. Only Momo and Fuji was paying attention to noticed Ryoma's frustrations. Momo touched his shoulders to comfort him just a little. _

_"Echizen, Are you alright?" Momo asked seriously._

_The young prodigy, shrugged and reached for the Sake in front of him. "I need a drink" he said._

_"Saa Echizen, don't take it to hard" Fuji said, a little worried._

_He drank his heart out until he can't take it no more. But despite of that, he still can't forget. And it sucks! Momo tried to stop him from drinking but was stopped by Fuji saying that he needs to vent his frustrations to lessen it somehow. And it so happened that Momo was the one who took him home and..._

_**BACK TO PRESENT**_

And so he was having a hangover and he was a mess. Sakuno has a boyfriend. And his hungry. For short, He was having a bad day! And he knew he needed to play tennis so badly. Before someone's get hurt.

It's been a week since she met Ryoma again and Sakuno was out on the streets with nothing to do. Sae shooed her out of their shop saying that she deserved to have some break and do something fun. She already tried calling Tomoka but she was busy. Yuki had also something to do in the hospital. So she just decided to play tennis near her gallery. She dropped by her house to change into tennis attire and went to the courts.

It's been a week since he came back to Tokyo. And so far, nothing's so interesting for him. He was still pissed at the thought of Yukimura and Sakuno being together. As usual, he needed a daily dose of tennis so he was on his way to the tennis courts near his condominium. When he arrived at the said courts, he heard some *_ponk*_ of balls already. So he thought that someone was already playing and that means someone can play against him.

She saw a girl wearing a red tennis dress that ended in her mid thigh and a white sun visor with her hair tied in a ponytail. He must admit she had nice legs, 'Wait! What am I thinking? I just sounded like Oyaji. No! Never!'. The girl was rallying with a wall, hitting the neon ball back in the same spot. Her legs were parted and slightly bended while her back was arched correctly. 'Heh. Her form wasn't bad either', his thought were suddenly halted when she stopped rallying and when the ball hit the ground. She suddenly bended slightly to pick up the ball and her skirt went up a little, revealing her creamy white upper thigh part and the shape of her behind. 'What a nice- Wait! This isn't right! I'm already infected by Oyaji's perversion'. He was lost in his thoughts when somebody called him, "Ryoma-kun?" with a sweet voice.

"Ryuzaki?"

"What are you doing here? Ryoma-kun?" she asked cutely which made him want to pinch her cheeks.

"To play" he said with a _isn't-that-obvious _tone.

"hm. Right" she chuckled softly which send some commotion in his stomach. It's really something how she can turn his mood upside down. A while ago, he was pissed, a little angry and annoyed but when the moment he saw her all of those were forgotten.

"Would you like to play?" he asked.

"With you?" she said with a smile present on her sweaty face.

"Yeah? Is there a problem?"

"No, It will be my honor to play with the number 1 tennis player" she said while wiping a sweat in her forehead.

Ryoma knew he was attracted to her in every ways, no matter what she does, no matter how she stutters, no matter how many times she got lost. They were now at the courts playing a self judge match. Of course, he wouldn't let her win but sure he will go easy on her. They were standing against each other, "Rough or smooth?".

Okay, it was Sakuno's turn to serve. She threw the ball to the air and hit it with her white racket. Ryoma was observing her and she really did improved in tennis since middle school. Ryoma can't concentrate in the match due to Sakuno's movements. The way her legs would run to return his shots and how her chest would rise up and down as she was panting because of running. And the way her sweat would fall from her forehead to her cheek then to her neck and then to you-know-where. And there goes his game...

"1 game to love, Ryoma-kun " Sakuno announced happily. Which he returned with a smirk.

She was such a distraction, he had a hard time putting his head on the game. She wasn't that good in tennis to make it hard for him but she, herself was enough distraction for him. But still, he managed to win 6 consecutive games from her.

She was panting hard from running cause Echizen made her run from here to there just to return his shots. He was watching her with amusement. He never thought that it would be this fun playing with her.

"You tired?" he asked amusedly.

"Of _*Pant* _course _*Pant* _You made me_ *Pant* _run so much" her face was flushed due to exhaustion.

He smirked at her cuteness. "At least, You've manage to stole a game from me"

"Mou!" she pouted.

She walked towards the benches where her sports bag is. She brought out her water jug. She carefully drank the water without her lips touching the lid. Ryoma was just watching her, he saw her lips were a bit watery which made him want to dry it by his. Sakuno handed him the jug, "You want?" she offered. And since he's a bit thirsty himself, he accepted and also drank it without the lid being touched. 'He's still very handsome' she thought. She quickly blushed after realizing her thoughts.

Ryoma was just staring strangely at her, He tried to call her but she was not responding and then she will suddenly blush? It was cute though, but it was plain weird.

"Hey, Ryuzaki" he said a little louder.

"H-hai?" she stuttered.

"Your jug" he said while handing her the jug. "Thanks" he muttered.

"It's okay" she said softly.

Sakuno was piling her things in her bag, "Where are you headed?" he asked with his husky voice.

"Eto.. In my studio. I'll wait for Sae-chan to close the shop" she said.

"Come, I'll walk you there" he said as he started to walk away.

"H-hai" she said as she carried her bag and followed him.

Ryoma noticed her bag, "Want me to carry that?" he offered while pointing her bag.

"No, It's okay. It's not that heavy" she said with her sweet voice.

"hn" he simply muttered.

They were walking together in the same street where they first saw each other again after many years. The only difference was it was still in the afternoon. Sakuno broke the silence, "It was fun, Ryoma-kun" she sweetly said.

'Darn! Why does she have to be taken!' he mentally shouted. "hn" he said.

"I hope we could play next time together with the senpai-tachi" she said.

"hn" he said again.

"Ryoma-kun?" she asked cutely.

"Hn?"

"For the past minutes, I kept on talking and your only saying 'hn' all the time" She said the 'hn' imitating Ryoma.

Ryoma smiled at her silliness then replied, "Hn" to tease her further.

"Mou! Don't you like talking to me?" she pouted cutely.

He chuckled which made Sakuno to stopped from walking. He noticed her stopped so he also stopped then stared questionably at her.

"Did you just laugh?" she asked amusedly. He shrugged then asked her, "Why?"

"Nothing, It's just really rare to hear you laugh" she smiled. He looked at her then thought, 'If only you were mine, I would laugh everyday'.

"Neh? Why did you laugh?" she enthusiastically asked.

"What do you mean?" he played oblivious.

"Mou! You know exactly what I mean" she said childishly. Ryoma was looking at her in the corner of his eyes and fought the urge to laugh again,' She's too cute for her own good' he thought.

He shrugged then continue walking while Sakuno pouted for not being answered. After minutes of walking they arrived at the shop. Sakuno turned to face Ryoma and quickly bowed, "Thank you for walking me" she said.

"Betsuni"

"Ne? Answer me. Why did you laugh awhile ago?" she insisted.

He smiled trying to muffle the coming laughter, "It's fun teasing you" he said.

She blushed slightly, "Mou" was all she can say.

"You've improved in tennis" he complemented her.

"Thank you" she thanked him.

"It's because Seichi teaches me" she said.

'Kuso! She just have to mention that and ruin my afternoon' he slightly frowned. Sakuno noticed this and became worried, "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"betsuni" , "I'll be going then" he said.

"Ok, take care" she sweetly bid him farewell.

"hn" and with that he started to walked off.

It was already 8 and sooner or later Sae and her will close the shop. Sae was on her studio, finishing some things needed for tomorrow. So she was in charge at the gallery. She was writing something in the log book when the bell above the doors chimed. (A/n: I don't know what you call that thing ^^)

"Welcome to the vintage gallery, please feel free to check the paintings" she said softly but audibly to the person who came by without looking up from her work. (A/n: I've used Vintage cause that was my pen name ^^)

She felt the person approaching her, "How may I help you sir?" she said and slightly tilting her head to meet the person when...

"Seichi-kun!"

He smiled lovingly at her, "Are you done?" he asked gently.

"Eto.. Not yet.. Sae-chan's still working on something. We can't just leave her here alone." She explained.

"It's okay" he said and walked towards her and hugged her tight. She hugged him back as well.

"I missed you" she said sweetly to him.

"Missed you too" he whispered as he kiss her fully on the lips.

"_*Ahem*" _Sae interrupted. Which made the two broke out from their sweet kiss.

"S-Sae-cha-an! You startled m-e!" Sakuno said while blushing furiously. While Yukimura was just smiling gently at the side not even bothered. Why do they always got caught kissing?

"Sa-chan I should be the one saying that! By the way, What are you two still doing here?" Sae asked.

"Well, we're waiting for you to finish. I wouldn't leave you alone here tonight" Sakuno stated.

"You don't need to. Oishi's going to pick me up. So you lovebirds could already go your way" she informed.

"Sae-chan are you sure?" Sakuno asked.

"Of course! He's on his way" she insisted.

And with that, Yukimura went to start his car and Sakuno gathered her things. She was carrying her tennis bag and her handbag when she saw Yukimura waiting for her outside. He saw her carrying many things so he quickly went to help her.

"Why do you have your tennis bag with you?" he asked curiously.

"Ah because awhile ago Sae-chan insisted that I do something fun. So I played there. You know the near tennis courts" she stated.

"Uhu . You went by yourself?" he asked as they were now inside his car.

"Yes. I tried to call Tomo-chan but she was busy with her upcoming boutique and I couldn't call you cause you were busy" she said.

"Don't worry. I'll make it up to you" he said as he started his car and drove off.

"No, It's okay. I understand. By the way, When I was in the tennis courts Ryoma-kun arrived and we played one set match"

After hearing Ryoma's name, his gentle expression turned into a serious one. "Echizen?" he asked.

"Yes. He said his unit was near" Sakuno said studying the expression of Yuki.

After hearing no response from him, "Why are you so serious?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said still serious.

"_Masaka._ Are you jealous?" she asked trying to hide her laughter.

"Should I be?" He asked as he spared her a glance.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed then gave him a peck in the cheek.

"Good" he said. Returning to his casual gentle appearance.

She giggled heartily, "You're so silly" she said.

He just returned her giggles with a relieved smile

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_**Hello! I've managed to post 2 chapters again. I hope you're not bored with my story. I f you are, please kindly review. So that I am aware! I'm having a hard time re-thinking the end of this story cause of the change plot... Obviously many of you wants this to be a YukiSaku so I'm re-planning the next happenings in here... If you want this to be a RyoSaku please stand up and review.. Teehee... I'm actually thinking of making two endings for this... So it would be fair... Don't you think? Please help me decide! . **_


	10. jealous?

**DISCLAIMER: Neither I own the Prince of Tennis nor the characters.**

The next day Ryoma woke up in his house, Not remembering how did he ended up in there. All he know was he was depressed after realizing that the girl whom he believed that he like was taken. He somehow felt the need to blame himself for letting her go back then. If only he noticed her when they were in middle school. But no, he was too engrossed in tennis to notice everything else. The very memory of seeing them together was making him utterly jealous.

_**Flashback**_

_"A-no Ryoma kun. This is my boyfriend" Sakuno broke out to him gently._

_Ryoma was frozen on his spot, he unconsciously clenched his fist so hard that it was digging on his flesh.. He didn't saw that coming and he didn't liked what he was witnessing. And he also noticed that her oh-so-called boyfriend of hers was very familiar. He was looked at Yukimura with a very dangerous glaze._

_Yukimura on the other hand, was not called a genius accidentally. His keen observation noticed how his eyes were glaring at him. He knew something was up between him and Sakuno. But knowing that Sakuno was his girlfriend, he didn't need the feel to be threatened cause he trusts Sakuno. He returned his glare with one of his friendly smiles, "Echizen, long time no see" he greeted Ryoma. _

_Ryoma now remembered who he was and cursed mentally for realizing that he was the one who almost beat him way back at their nationals. Take note, ALMOST not completely. He managed to beat him still but he was sure that he was one of the opponents who gave him a hard time winning against. Except for his father, Ryoga, Tezuka and nothing else more. After his awkward silence he replied, "Hn" to Yukimura._

_Sakuno who was oblivious to the situation, turned her gaze to Ryoma, "Ryoma-kun, do you remember? He was the one you fought against with during the nationals?" She asked innocently, completely unaware of his mood._

_"Yeah, The guy who took my senses away" Ryoma said with his low voice. (A/n: Yukimura was the one he fought against with, in the nationals. Yukimura had this technique to take your senses away. He took his sense of sight, sense of hearing and sense of feeling. It really was a close fight but Ryoma managed to beat him. He was possessed with an oh-so-called *I forgot the name of it* ^^ aura that over-powered Yuki. Well, I'm really bad at telling you the details but you should just check it out... I don't know the exact chapter but I know it was the last chapters of the manga... So you should go and read it!)_

_"Yes, but it's still so interesting that you still won despite of it" he seriously said._

_"Of course" he smirked arrogantly._

_Momo was watching the intense exchange with the two of them. He knew that Ryoma would probably break out sooner or later. And he was worried that it would turn out into a fight. So he handed Sakuno a paper box filled with sushi, "Ah Sakuno, this is for Coach. In case, she didn't have dinner yet"._

_Sakuno took the bag and spared her wristwatch a glance, "Actually, I'm thinking of going home already. Obaa-chan is probably expecting me home..." she said with a sweet voice._

_"Nyaa.. Saku-chan! Send my regards to Coach!" Eiji said cheerfully._

_"Okay, I will" she said, as she was standing to head out. She looked at Ryoma then bowed slightly._

_"It was nice seeing you again, Ryoma-kun.." She sweetly said to him. Ryoma just stared back at her not knowing how to react._

_"Hn" he muttered._

_Yukimura held on to Sakuno's small back and led her to the exit. After a couple of minutes, the people inside the sushi restaurant decreased as it was getting a little late. Only Ryoma, Momo, Fuji and Kawamura was left. Only Momo and Fuji was paying attention to noticed Ryoma's frustrations. Momo touched his shoulders to comfort him just a little. _

_"Echizen, Are you alright?" Momo asked seriously._

_The young prodigy, shrugged and reached for the Sake in front of him. "I need a drink" he said._

_"Saa Echizen, don't take it to hard" Fuji said, a little worried._

_He drank his heart out until he can't take it no more. But despite of that, he still can't forget. And it sucks! Momo tried to stop him from drinking but was stopped by Fuji saying that he needs to vent his frustrations to lessen it somehow. And it so happened that Momo was the one who took him home and..._

_**BACK TO PRESENT**_

And so he was having a hangover and he was a mess. Sakuno has a boyfriend. And his hungry. For short, He was having a bad day! And he knew he needed to play tennis so badly. Before someone's get hurt.

It's been a week since she met Ryoma again and Sakuno was out on the streets with nothing to do. Sae shooed her out of their shop saying that she deserved to have some break and do something fun. She already tried calling Tomoka but she was busy. Yuki had also something to do in the hospital. So she just decided to play tennis near her gallery. She dropped by her house to change into tennis attire and went to the courts.

It's been a week since he came back to Tokyo. And so far, nothing's so interesting for him. He was still pissed at the thought of Yukimura and Sakuno being together. As usual, he needed a daily dose of tennis so he was on his way to the tennis courts near his condominium. When he arrived at the said courts, he heard some *_ponk*_ of balls already. So he thought that someone was already playing and that means someone can play against him.

She saw a girl wearing a red tennis dress that ended in her mid thigh and a white sun visor with her hair tied in a ponytail. He must admit she had nice legs, 'Wait! What am I thinking? I just sounded like Oyaji. No! Never!'. The girl was rallying with a wall, hitting the neon ball back in the same spot. Her legs were parted and slightly bended while her back was arched correctly. 'Heh. Her form wasn't bad either', his thought were suddenly halted when she stopped rallying and when the ball hit the ground. She suddenly bended slightly to pick up the ball and her skirt went up a little, revealing her creamy white upper thigh part and the shape of her behind. 'What a nice- Wait! This isn't right! I'm already infected by Oyaji's perversion'. He was lost in his thoughts when somebody called him, "Ryoma-kun?" with a sweet voice.

"Ryuzaki?"

"What are you doing here? Ryoma-kun?" she asked cutely which made him want to pinch her cheeks.

"To play" he said with a _isn't-that-obvious _tone.

"hm. Right" she chuckled softly which send some commotion in his stomach. It's really something how she can turn his mood upside down. A while ago, he was pissed, a little angry and annoyed but when the moment he saw her all of those were forgotten.

"Would you like to play?" he asked.

"With you?" she said with a smile present on her sweaty face.

"Yeah? Is there a problem?"

"No, It will be my honor to play with the number 1 tennis player" she said while wiping a sweat in her forehead.

Ryoma knew he was attracted to her in every ways, no matter what she does, no matter how she stutters, no matter how many times she got lost. They were now at the courts playing a self judge match. Of course, he wouldn't let her win but sure he will go easy on her. They were standing against each other, "Rough or smooth?".

Okay, it was Sakuno's turn to serve. She threw the ball to the air and hit it with her white racket. Ryoma was observing her and she really did improved in tennis since middle school. Ryoma can't concentrate in the match due to Sakuno's movements. The way her legs would run to return his shots and how her chest would rise up and down as she was panting because of running. And the way her sweat would fall from her forehead to her cheek then to her neck and then to you-know-where. And there goes his game...

"1 game to love, Ryoma-kun " Sakuno announced happily. Which he returned with a smirk.

She was such a distraction, he had a hard time putting his head on the game. She wasn't that good in tennis to make it hard for him but she, herself was enough distraction for him. But still, he managed to win 6 consecutive games from her.

She was panting hard from running cause Echizen made her run from here to there just to return his shots. He was watching her with amusement. He never thought that it would be this fun playing with her.

"You tired?" he asked amusedly.

"Of _*Pant* _course _*Pant* _You made me_ *Pant* _run so much" her face was flushed due to exhaustion.

He smirked at her cuteness. "At least, You've manage to stole a game from me"

"Mou!" she pouted.

She walked towards the benches where her sports bag is. She brought out her water jug. She carefully drank the water without her lips touching the lid. Ryoma was just watching her, he saw her lips were a bit watery which made him want to dry it by his. Sakuno handed him the jug, "You want?" she offered. And since he's a bit thirsty himself, he accepted and also drank it without the lid being touched. 'He's still very handsome' she thought. She quickly blushed after realizing her thoughts.

Ryoma was just staring strangely at her, He tried to call her but she was not responding and then she will suddenly blush? It was cute though, but it was plain weird.

"Hey, Ryuzaki" he said a little louder.

"H-hai?" she stuttered.

"Your jug" he said while handing her the jug. "Thanks" he muttered.

"It's okay" she said softly.

Sakuno was piling her things in her bag, "Where are you headed?" he asked with his husky voice.

"Eto.. In my studio. I'll wait for Sae-chan to close the shop" she said.

"Come, I'll walk you there" he said as he started to walk away.

"H-hai" she said as she carried her bag and followed him.

Ryoma noticed her bag, "Want me to carry that?" he offered while pointing her bag.

"No, It's okay. It's not that heavy" she said with her sweet voice.

"hn" he simply muttered.

They were walking together in the same street where they first saw each other again after many years. The only difference was it was still in the afternoon. Sakuno broke the silence, "It was fun, Ryoma-kun" she sweetly said.

'Darn! Why does she have to be taken!' he mentally shouted. "hn" he said.

"I hope we could play next time together with the senpai-tachi" she said.

"hn" he said again.

"Ryoma-kun?" she asked cutely.

"Hn?"

"For the past minutes, I kept on talking and your only saying 'hn' all the time" She said the 'hn' imitating Ryoma.

Ryoma smiled at her silliness then replied, "Hn" to tease her further.

"Mou! Don't you like talking to me?" she pouted cutely.

He chuckled which made Sakuno to stopped from walking. He noticed her stopped so he also stopped then stared questionably at her.

"Did you just laugh?" she asked amusedly. He shrugged then asked her, "Why?"

"Nothing, It's just really rare to hear you laugh" she smiled. He looked at her then thought, 'If only you were mine, I would laugh everyday'.

"Neh? Why did you laugh?" she enthusiastically asked.

"What do you mean?" he played oblivious.

"Mou! You know exactly what I mean" she said childishly. Ryoma was looking at her in the corner of his eyes and fought the urge to laugh again,' She's too cute for her own good' he thought.

He shrugged then continue walking while Sakuno pouted for not being answered. After minutes of walking they arrived at the shop. Sakuno turned to face Ryoma and quickly bowed, "Thank you for walking me" she said.

"Betsuni"

"Ne? Answer me. Why did you laugh awhile ago?" she insisted.

He smiled trying to muffle the coming laughter, "It's fun teasing you" he said.

She blushed slightly, "Mou" was all she can say.

"You've improved in tennis" he complemented her.

"Thank you" she thanked him.

"It's because Seichi teaches me" she said.

'Kuso! She just have to mention that and ruin my afternoon' he slightly frowned. Sakuno noticed this and became worried, "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"betsuni" , "I'll be going then" he said.

"Ok, take care" she sweetly bid him farewell.

"hn" and with that he started to walked off.

It was already 8 and sooner or later Sae and her will close the shop. Sae was on her studio, finishing some things needed for tomorrow. So she was in charge at the gallery. She was writing something in the log book when the bell above the doors chimed. (A/n: I don't know what you call that thing ^^)

"Welcome to the vintage gallery, please feel free to check the paintings" she said softly but audibly to the person who came by without looking up from her work. (A/n: I've used Vintage cause that was my pen name ^^)

She felt the person approaching her, "How may I help you sir?" she said and slightly tilting her head to meet the person when...

"Seichi-kun!"

He smiled lovingly at her, "Are you done?" he asked gently.

"Eto.. Not yet.. Sae-chan's still working on something. We can't just leave her here alone." She explained.

"It's okay" he said and walked towards her and hugged her tight. She hugged him back as well.

"I missed you" she said sweetly to him.

"Missed you too" he whispered as he kiss her fully on the lips.

"_*Ahem*" _Sae interrupted. Which made the two broke out from their sweet kiss.

"S-Sae-cha-an! You startled m-e!" Sakuno said while blushing furiously. While Yukimura was just smiling gently at the side not even bothered. Why do they always got caught kissing?

"Sa-chan I should be the one saying that! By the way, What are you two still doing here?" Sae asked.

"Well, we're waiting for you to finish. I wouldn't leave you alone here tonight" Sakuno stated.

"You don't need to. Oishi's going to pick me up. So you lovebirds could already go your way" she informed.

"Sae-chan are you sure?" Sakuno asked.

"Of course! He's on his way" she insisted.

And with that, Yukimura went to start his car and Sakuno gathered her things. She was carrying her tennis bag and her handbag when she saw Yukimura waiting for her outside. He saw her carrying many things so he quickly went to help her.

"Why do you have your tennis bag with you?" he asked curiously.

"Ah because awhile ago Sae-chan insisted that I do something fun. So I played there. You know the near tennis courts" she stated.

"Uhu . You went by yourself?" he asked as they were now inside his car.

"Yes. I tried to call Tomo-chan but she was busy with her upcoming boutique and I couldn't call you cause you were busy" she said.

"Don't worry. I'll make it up to you" he said as he started his car and drove off.

"No, It's okay. I understand. By the way, When I was in the tennis courts Ryoma-kun arrived and we played one set match"

After hearing Ryoma's name, his gentle expression turned into a serious one. "Echizen?" he asked.

"Yes. He said his unit was near" Sakuno said studying the expression of Yuki.

After hearing no response from him, "Why are you so serious?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said still serious.

"_Masaka._ Are you jealous?" she asked trying to hide her laughter.

"Should I be?" He asked as he spared her a glance.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed then gave him a peck in the cheek.

"Good" he said. Returning to his casual gentle appearance.

She giggled heartily, "You're so silly" she said.

He just returned her giggles with a relieved smile

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_**Hello! I've managed to post 2 chapters again. I hope you're not bored with my story. I f you are, please kindly review. So that I am aware! I'm having a hard time re-thinking the end of this story cause of the change plot... Obviously many of you wants this to be a YukiSaku so I'm re-planning the next happenings in here... If you want this to be a RyoSaku please stand up and review.. Teehee... I'm actually thinking of making two endings for this... So it would be fair... Don't you think? Please help me decide! . **_


	11. gone for awhile

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. IT ALL BELONGS TO MAN NAMED TAKESHI KONOMI.**

Yuki sighed heavily, he was surely stressed with everything he had. He was drowning with work with no break at all. Well, what do you expect from a medical student. He wanted to be with Sakuno so badly, It's been 3 days since he last saw her. Sure, they manage to call each other daily but for him it wasn't enough. He was currently taking rounds at the hospital for almost an hour. He needed to complete his trainings before going to Dubai and attend a seminar and then take the final exams. After, it would only be a week till his graduation. He haven't even told Sakuno about going Dubai. Not that she would mind, he just needed to inform her. He glanced at his watch and it indicate that it was already 11:45 and his tummy was grumbling.

"Dr. Yukimura you're needed at the X-ray room" the nurse dreamily said to him.

"Ok, Thanks" he gently said to the nurse which made the nurse's day complete.

Sakuno was on her way to Tokyo Medical Hospital to bring Yukimura a bento. She didn't informed him cause she wanted to surprise him. She decided to bring him lunch cause for the past days whenever he was calling her, he sounded so tired and worn out. So she wanted to help and support him by bringing him a packed lunch. But there was one problem, She wasn't so sure were the said hospital is... It will be her first time visiting him. Not that she was not allowed to, she just doesn't want to disturb him. After 15 minutes of figuring her way to her destination, she finally arrived at the hospital where Yuki was working. After entering the hospital, she had another problem... Where will she find Yuki? That hospital was the biggest one in Japan! After 5 minutes of wandering around, she concluded that it would be best to ask for help.

The nurses in the nurse station was all wishing for one thing... Seichi Yukimura. Since the fateful day, the said intern started his training there. The nurses all have a hard time concentrating in their work. Not because he was not good, it was because he's so distractively handsome, dreamy and ever so gentle. The nurses were talking or gossiping about the said intern.

"Isn't he soooo HANDSOME!" the nurse exclaimed.

"YEAH! I know right! I want him for myself... KYAA!" the other nurse hoped while blushing.

"Me too. But I heard he already had a girlfriend" the other nurse said.

"And where the hell did you get that?" then first nurse asked, a little pissed.

"Well, One time Kisa tried to flirt with him. But, he said that he already had a girl" the nurse replied.

"Really? I don't think so. Maybe he was just bluffing to avoid Kisa. Maybe he doesn't like her. Maybe he likes me..." the girl cheekily said.

"My Gosh Mia! Don't be delusional! He won't fall for you.. He's already fallen for me" the other nurse replied.

"Hm As if! Wait, there's a girl over there maybe she needs something" the other nurse said while approaching the said girl.

Sakuno decided to ask for help in finding Yuki at the nearest nurse station. As soon as she spotted one she quickly approached it. The nurses were kind of busy chatting with each other so she hesitated a little to disturb them when the nurse already noticed her and was already walking towards her.

"Yes?" the nurse asked.

"E-eto. Can you help me find Dr. Yukimura?" Sakuno asked with her sweet voice.

"Mh? Do you have an appointment with him?"

"Ah no. I'm just wondering if I could see him" she said.

"O-ok" the nurse unsurely replied. She phoned the X-ray room where Yuki was supposed to be.

"_Hello? This is station 3. May I speak with Dr. Yukimura?" _the nurse said to the other line.

"_Sure"_ was the other guy's reply before he called Yukimura.

"_Hello?" _he asked with his gentle voice.

"_U-uhm Doctor someone here wanted to see you" _she said in a flirty manner.

_"Who?"_

The nurse glances at Sakuno, "Miss, What's your name?" she asked casually.

"Sakuno. Ryuzaki Sakuno" she sweetly said.

"_Doctor, She said she's Sakuno Ryuzaki" _the nurse said.

An automatic smile appeared on his face, "_Tell her, I'll be there in a sec"_ he said before walking as fast as he can to the station 3.

"He said he'll be here" She nonchalantly informed her before going back to her friends.

"Who is she?" The other nurse asked.

"Sakuno- something." she replied.

"Does he know her?" the other nurse curiously asked.

"Yeah. He's voice was kind of frantic when I mentioned her name" she said.

"Oh. Maybe she's his sister" the other nurse reasoned.

They observed the said girl with scrutinizing eyes. Sure, she was pretty but she just looked so simple. She had her hair down simply with a simple looking dress. The girl looked shy though, maybe she was scared or something. After a minute of observing her, they saw Yukimura walking towards her. What shocked them to no extent was when Yuki scooped her face with his hands and slowly pecked her lips.

After Yukimura broke the kiss, He saw Sakuno blushing shyly and her face was bent down. He knew she was shy and it made him smile. He slowly tilt her chin so that his face can meet hers.

"Seichi not here, it's your work place" she said.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I can't help it" he whispered.

Sakuno can feel the boring stares from the nurses. She slowly tug Yuki's lab coat, "Can we go someplace, over there" she asked.

Yukimura got the reason why she wanted to go somewhere else, but he also knew that if he kissed her, the nurses would stop bothering him further. He smiled at her, "Of course" he said.

He held Sakuno's hands with his and led her to someplace only to leave the nurses in shocked and heartbroken in their places.

Yuki led her to the Hospital's garden where the patients could go walk and get some fresh air. They sat in one of the benches when Sakuno handed him a box neatly tied in a cloth.

"I made lunch for you" she sweetly said.

"Just in time, I'm really hungry" he gleefully said. He immediately unbounded the knot and lift the lid only to be rewarded with his favorites.

"Thank you" he said while kissing her cheek.

"You're welcome" she gladly reply.

Sakuno just watched him as he ate the food happily.

"I know why you did that" she suddenly said.

Yukimura stopped before throwing the food inside his mouth, "What?" he asked her with his mouth full.

Sakuno giggled, she wiped some rice beside his lips, "Why you kissed me" she replied.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Those girls like you" she said amusedly.

Yukimura ignored her then continue eating his bento. "I don't know what you're talking about" he played oblivious.

"Sure you do, I heard Kisa was flirting with you" she said teasingly.

This made Yukimura choke, Sakuno chuckled then stroked his back gently. "Are you ok?" she asked amidst her laughter.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked.

"Well, I heard them talking about you" she said.

After eating his lunch and packing his lunch, Sakuno and Yuki made a decision to stay longer and enjoy each other's company for a while. Yuki entwined his hands with hers, "I'm going to Dubai next week, there's a seminar I need to attend, Do you want to come?" he asked.

"No, I'll just bother you there" Sakuno immediately declined his offer.

"You know that you were never a bother to me, you're more of an inspiration" he said while looking straightly in her eyes.

"Thank you, I'm very flattered. But no, I know you need your time to concentrate. We could always go in a vacation when you're not busy anymore" she said while leaning her head to his shoulder.

"I'd like that" he said while also leaning in her head.

After a couple of minutes, Yukimura went back to his work and Sakuno also went her own way.

A week after, Yuki and Sakuno and some of their friends are in the airport. Today, Yuki was to fly to Dubai to attend some required seminar. Yuki already checked in his luggage and is only waiting for the plane to board. Niou had his arm on Tomoka's shoulder, "Oi Yuki. After your graduation, let's go to a vacation. All of us, including seigaku." He said.

"Stupid, they're no longer seigaku regulars and neither you're rikkai anymore." Tomoka said.

"Then what do you want me to call them?" Niou asked her loud girlfriend.

"Hmp!" was all Tomo answered.

"Man, You're fighting again? Are you two sure you love each other?" Marui Bunta popped his gum.

"Of course" the both of them replied like it's the most obvious thing. Which only made Marui sweat dropped.

"Wait, Yuki? What do you say?" Niou questioned.

Sakuno was having fun just by watching their friends funnily argue like that, They were such an entertainment. Yuki was beside her and her hands were entwined with his just like always.

"Yeah sure, I've been thinking of going in a vacation" Yuki replied Niou's question.

"Me too! I'd like to go!" Tomo squeaked.

"Not so loud" Niou hushed Tomo.

"Sorry" she cheekily said.

"That's great, We'll inform our senpai's then" Sakuno said.

"When was your graduation again?" Marui asked.

"According to my data, It's 1 week and 3 days and 14 hours before his graduation." Yanagi Renji, the data man said.

"Hey, Wait! How did you know? It's his graduation not yours" Bunta exclaimed.

"You really want to know?" Renji insisted.

"No, thank you" was all Marui can say.

"Yyyyhh... You're as freaky as Inui-senpai" Tomo said while having goose bumps.

"I get that a lot" Renji stated.

Their good time were interupted by the announcement, "Passengers of flight 006857 to Dubai please go to gate 21, The plane is now boarding". Yuki stood up and put his hand carry bag to his shoulder.

"It's time for me to go" he said to his friends.

"YO, Don't forget to kiss your girlfriend goodbye! And my souvenir!" Bunta cheered.

Sakuno blush deep red at Marui's statement. "Of course" Yuki said then lowered his head and captured her lips with his.

Tomoka squeaked, "KYAA! Their so sweeeet!". While Niou and Marui wolf whistled.

After their kiss, Sakuno smiled at Yuki and muttered a small, "Ganbatte" to him before she bid him a farewell hug. He would be gone for a good 3 days.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: What do you think about this chapter? Please review! It would surely please me... This Chappy is a treat for those in favor of yuki! Ryoma was not even mentioned in this chapter. But for those who like Ryoma, don't worry he'll be out soon! So guys, who would it be? Yuki? Ryoma?... stay tuned! LOTS OF LOVE!**_


	12. unexpected

**DISCLAIMER: I VINTAGE SMILES, SOLEMELY DECLARES THAT I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THIS FANFICTION. PRINCE OF TENNIS BELONGS TO TAKESHI KONOMI-SAN.**

It was a hot Saturday afternoon and Sakuno was on her home suffering from boredom. The gallery wasn't open because it was a weekend. Her Obaa-chan was out with her friends playing tennis. Oh, How she wished she could also play with her friends. Yuki sent her a message last night saying that he already landed safely. She tried to open her TV to be entertained, but to no avail, she was still bored. She plumped herself to her bed and stared at her familiar ceiling when her phone vibrated. She took note of the caller, and saw that it was Tomoka.

"Hello?" Sakuno answered.

"Ne Sakuno-chan. I'm having little troubles here in my shop. Could you come?" Tomo asked. Her voice a little low compared to her usual loud ones. (A/n: Tomo's boutique is still under construction)

"Of course Tomo-chan" she replied.

"Ah thank you Sakuno. Do you know how to get here?" her best friend asked.

"Uhm Yes. It's near the University right?"

"Ah yes it's a minute walk from there. Just get a cab okay?" Tomoka asked worriedly.

"Okay Tomo-chan. I'll just get ready" she replied.

"I'll wait for you then" Tomo said before ending the call.

Sakuno arrived at Tomo's under-construction shop. It was almost done, they're painting the walls already and the floors where almost finished. After entering she quickly spotted her long time friend.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakuno called her from afar.

"Ah Sakuno! Come here" Tomo said.

Sakuno walked towards Tomoka avoiding the materials needed for the construction. "What's wrong?" She asked her long time friend.

"Well, Not so big. I just need your opinion regarding the walls. I know you're not an interior designer or something. But I know you'll know what to do" said Tomo.

"Ah is that so" Sakuno looked around her and put her hands under her chin. "Well, since the clothes you're making has variety of colors. I say, just color it plain white and I'll give you paintings to design the place. So that it will have a classy feeling into it" Sakuno suggested, "How about it?"

Tomo squealed and hugged Sakuno, "SAKUNO! You're a life savior!" She said while still squishing the timid girl.

"A-anything for you Tomo-chan" She smiled to her best friend.

"Anything?" Tomo asked with an evil glint in her eyes. Which made Sakuno a little nervous, "O-of course Tomo-chan" she replied.

"Kyaa! Then you're going to be modeling for my clothes. Okay?" She said.

Sakuno froze, "W-wha-at?" She asked with her sweet voice.

"Please Sakuno! Please, please, pleeeeaassee. You said anything for me right.. Please my dear Sakuno" Tomo pleaded or begged Sakuno.

"B-but Tomo-chan. I'm not a model, I'm a painter did you forget?" Sakuno insisted.

"Even though, You're perfect. Please Sakuno. It will be a dream come true for me" Tomo pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I'm n-not sure with what will I do" Sakuno said.

"It's very simple Sakuno! We're going to have a pictorial with a professional, then I'm going to post you're pictures here and to my website" Tomo explained.

"Tomo-chan. You know I don't do well in front of cameras" Sakuno proved her point.

"Yes. And you also know, that I, the owner of the shop will be there to help you. We've done this every time when we're in high school. Remember? Please Sakuno." (a/n: Tomoka always dressed Sakuno and took pictures of her when they were younger).

"Uhm Okay then" Sakuno unsurely complied.

"Kyaa! Thank you so much Sakuno!" Tomo hugged her while jumping up and down.

Sakuno can do nothing but to just smile at her friend's happiness. " And since you solved my problems, I'm going to treat you burgers!" Tomo said.

"You better feed me lots of burgers, okay?" Sakuno said.

"Sure Sakuno" Tomo replied.

After a little word from the construction team, Tomo and Sakuno was on their way to their favorite burger restaurant.

"Oi Echizen! That's all your going to eat?" Momo asked. They were just done playing tennis.

" Isn't 3 burgers enough?" Ryoma replied nonchalantly.

"Hm. You used to eat 10 burgers" Momo said before taking a bite from his burger.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just not in the mood" he replied.

Echizen was bored with his life. Tennis was used to be interesting for him but now it's seemed insufficient to sustain him every day. What's worse is that he was already the best at it. No one could beat him which led his excitements to boredom when playing tennis. His friends were the only players that challenges him whenever inside the tennis courts. Good thing they're here but what happens when he got back in America?

"Nyah. Ochibi, what's the matter?" Eiji asked. He just simply shrugged at his senpai's question.

"Saa. When are you going back to America?" Fuji asked.

"I don't know. Maybe next week" he replied.

Just about their small talk someone called them, "Senpai?" with a sweet voice. Which he recognizes oh-so-much. He took in her appearance and captured it inside his mind, she was wearing a simple skirt that ended below her knees and a simple white blouse with her hair tied in a single braid. Oh gosh, how he missed seeing her in braids. It felt nostalgic for him.

"Kya! Senpai you're all here" He recognized that the loud-mouthed girl was with her.

"Nyaa! Tomo-chan!" Kikumaru greeted them.

"Saa, join us" Fuji offered them seats.

"Ano, arigatou Fui-senpai" Sakuno thanked him with a smile.

"You're so welcome" Fuji flashed her with one of his charming smiles.

After settling down, Sakuno noticed Ryoma starring at her. She quickly blushed, "Uhm. Konichiwa Ryoma-kun" she slightly bowed which he returned with a simple "hn".

"Girls, What were you doing?" Momo asked them.

"AH Well, I called her to help me with some troubles regarding my up-coming shop. And well she turned out to be my savior cause she helped me a lot and she agreed to be my model" Tomo bragged.

Sakuno immediately blushed after remembering that part. "Model?" Momo asked.

"Yeah. You know, like having pictorials with my clothes and stuffs like that." She replied.

"Nyaa. I want to be a model too" Eiji said sheepishly.

"Really? Eiji senpai. I still don't have a male model. With your looks and body, you'll definitely be a hell of a model" Tomoka was so excited the she started to think of a possible outfit for the two.

"Nya, I'm going to be a model!" he triumphantly announced.

The whole time, Eiji and Tomo were talking about modeling and random stuffs. Momo was still eating his burgers and Fuji somehow was quiet, busy observing the two. Ryoma was just starring at Sakuno the whole time. And Sakuno was uneasy having someone stare at her, sometimes she would glance back only to meet his intense gaze then she would blushed ten shades of red while quickly turning her head in a different direction.

"So it's settled!" Tomo banged her fist with the table which caused everyone to looked at her.

"Eiji senpai and Sakuno will be my model" She happily said.

"Oh!" Sakuno squeaked as she remembered something, All the other stares from Tomoka was transferred to her. After realizing she quickly covered her mouth with small hands.

"A-ano, I j-just re-remembered something, E-eto uhm After Yuki's graduation. We're planning to go somewhere for vacation with his friends, you know the ex-rikkai regulars t-to be précised and they're asking us if you want to come" she finished.

"Oh yeah, that. Senpai-tachi are you coming?" Tomo asked.

"Nyaa! I want to come. I'm sure Inui would go and Kaidoh will come if Inui come and Oishi would come if I come and Tezuka will come if Oishi come and-" he was stopped by Momo.

"Okay we'll go" he said, not wanting to reject their friendly offer.

"Saa, Echizen? Would you come?" Fuji asked the boy who was quiet all this time. He didn't answer for he was not sure himself if ever he would come, 'I don't want to see them together' he thought to himself. "I'm going back to America. I can't " he simply answered with a nonchalant voice.

Sakuno was a little disappointed to hear that he's not coming. "Uh Is that so" she said, obviously sad.

"Ryoma-sama! You're not going? Too bad" Tomo loudly said.

"hn" he simply said.

"Well I'm coming" Fuji said with a smile to ease Sakuno even just a little. And Sakuno smiled back.

After a while, Momo excused himself saying that he have to do something and Fuji also went away with him. Which left Eiji, Tomo, Sakuno and Ryoma.

"Hoi Hoi, The clouds are quite dark, sooner or later it's going to rain. We've got to hurry" Eiji said while putting his hands in his nape.

"Oh Sakuno, I forgot my other things in the shop, and I still need to finish some things there" she informed her best friend.

"Do you need my help?" Sakuno offered.

"It's okay. You could go home now. You've helped me enough today" she said with a smile. And with that she quickly went before saying to Eiji, "Eiji senpai! Be sure either of you walks her home".

In the middle of their walk towards Sakuno's home, Eiji's cell phone began to rang. "Moshi mosh- Oh Oishi!" he gleefully answered.

"I can't. I'll walk Sakuno-chan home" he replied. Sakuno tugged his arm, he looked at her when she said, "A-anou senpai, I could walk home. It's not that far" She said trying to ease Eiji so he could go his own way.

"No, it's okay. Oishi would understand." Eiji replied.

"Uhm Ryoma-kun would walk me home" she suddenly blurted out. Ryoma was a little surprised to hear her said that. Cause she's not usually the type to initiate those kind of acts.

This made Eiji paused a little, "Nyaa. Ochibi, Walk her home okay?" he said.

"hn" Ryoma muttered.

"See senpai. Now you could go" she smiled.

"Okay" he suddenly said while slowly walking away.

"Jaa ne. Sakuno chan!" He waved his hands. She just smiled at his gesture.

After Eiji got away, Ryoma and Sakuno were just walking awkwardly beside each other. To think of it, they haven't even had a normal conversation. Sakuno was the first one to break the silence.

"Ryoma-kun?" she called with her angel like voice.

"Hn?"

" I could go by myself, If you have somewhere else you need to go" she politely said.

"Betsuni" he said.

"I know you don't talk too much but I can't help but notice that you're very quiet the whole day, Is something wrong?" she sweetly asked. Well, she's done at stuttering in front of him but still it's really her nature to be sweet.

"Iie" he simply answered. Sakuno wanted to help him but how can she help if he won't say it to her.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. Demo ne, you should smile" she said while peaking to his face while walking.

He just stare at her pretty face. Somehow, amused at her attempts to make him smile. Seeing that he's only looking at her she said, "Ryoma-kun's very handsome when he smiles".

Ryoma fought the urge to blush at her statement. Good thing he has a great control of his body. Instead he just arched his nice eyebrow at her. Sakuno pouted then said, "Do you know that you're ugly when you scowls, Ryoma-kun" to tease him further.

Ryoma was struck with what she said. She was the first one and probably the last one who said that he doesn't look good. Not that he really thinks that he's handsome but he knows that he's not ugly. Seeing the expression in his face, she burst out laughing, She laughed, laughed and laughed. Ryoma was enjoying seeing her like that, Making her laugh. If she would laugh for him like that always, he won't mind to be called ugly. But his usual demeanor wouldn't let him to just let this past.

He smirked handsomely to her, which sent some shivers to her spine. There's this predatorily look in his eyes. Her laughter decreased as she started running away from the predator.

The rain just suddenly poured heavily. And dear Sakuno was still running for her life, just as Ryoma was still chasing after her. It felt good, to play like this in the rain with the object of his affections. He felt refreshed, with no worries at all. They were in some park running. Sakuno maybe noticed the rain but decided to ignore it for the sake of not stopping. Finally, after what felt like forever, Ryoma caught her wrist and pulled it lightly so he can meet her face. She wore a pretty smile adoring her face. The droplets of water in her bright face made her more beautiful. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it" she pleaded.

His smirk grew wider, "You don't mean it?" he asked her. His hair was dripping wet and made him look more sexier. "Yes! In fact, You're very handsome" she said. Obviously saying it so she can convince him to just let it past. His head was slightly leaning over her, "Really?" he asked her huskily which caused her to shiver, not from the rain but from the way his eyes gazes at her and his husky voice. "Y-ye-es" she said stutteringly for their faces were only inches apart.

Ryoma was just looking at her eyes to her nose and to her luscious lips that was super wet because of the rain. He was unaware that he's already leaning his head over hers before he realized that their noses were only an inch apart. He looked at her eyes and he saw fear, hesitation and confusion. And then he looked into her reddish lips (A/n: her lips was red because it's raining, because it's cold) And before he could think further, he quickly went to capture her lips... It felt good. It was not his first time kissing but this was the first time that he realized that kissing felt so good. He thought kissing was just pressing into ones lips but nothing more. Never did he realized that it was like heaven on earth. His lips were just steady not even deepening the kiss. He couldn't think of something else. His brain was all mushy. After a while, He noticed that she was in a state of shock. So he pulled back slowly but still his eyes were still focused on her trembling lips.

Sakuno was shocked, confused and angry. She was angry cause it felt good, and that she was practically cheating on her boyfriend. On his super kind boyfriend! Her lips were trembling to the cold and fear and anger she felt for herself.

Ryoma moved his hands to her arms. After doing so, he realized that Sakuno was in control again and was staring at him. No, GLARING at him. For the first time, ever did she glare at someone. But still no matter how hard he tried to look at something else his eyes just remained at her lips. He had an overwhelming feeling to kiss her again and again and again. And then someone SLAPPED him. Yes everybody, she slapped him. It was hard and it stings.

After being slapped, he couldn't control it anymore and dove for her lips again. This time it was intense, more seeking and definitely more passionate. Sakuno was once again shocked. She tried to fight him, she was throwing her clutched hands to his chest but he held her hands and pressed it against his toned chest. And she could feel it pounding hard and fast. She tried to break the kiss but to no avail, he kept on chasing her lips. It was like all his love and adoration for her were expressed in that kiss. He licked her lower lip seeking for entrance. And when she couldn't hold it any longer her clutched hands began to relax, until it finally made its way to his neck and to his wet hair. She slowly parted her lips and started kissing him back. He put his arms around her waist pulling her closer and closer until her feet was barely touching the floor.

Ryoma noticed that she was kissing him back and that her lips was sweet and soft. Both of them were already out of air but they didn't stop. He never wanted to stop even if he died because he lacked air. He fears that when he pulled back even for just a little, that she would push him away and slap him again. He wanted her, he needed her and he loves her. And she was returning his kisses, does it means she also loves him? He hoped and wished for it.

Sakuno was kissing him back and she doesn't know why. Maybe because she waited for this thing to happen for years. But that was before Yukimura Seichi entered her life. Yes she remembers! Seichi Yukimura her long time boyfriend. Memories and pictures of them together processed in her mind which caused her to suddenly stop moving her head and kissing him back. Ryoma noticed this but decided to make the most out of it and started pecking her lips to encourage her to continue. But Sakuno started crying, her tears won't be noticed due to the rain but the redness in her eyes indicates it. He stopped kissing her and pulled back from her body much to his insistence. She was trembling uncontrollably. And she held her hands to her lips covering the sounds of her wailing.

"Sakuno" he breathlessly called to her. Sakuno remembers whishing for this to happened before, she remember whishing for him to kiss her and call her by her first name. But that was before.

She quickly stepped back and started to walked then running. Ryoma catch up to her then gently pulled her arms. "Sakuno" he called out again.

"I'm s-o so-rry. P-please f-forget that happe-ned" she barely said between her sobs. It hurts him to see her like that but it also pained him to hear her saying to forget what happened cause that was the most wonderful thing that happened to him until now. "Why?" he painfully asked.

"b-because tha-at wa-asn't s-supposed to happ-en" she replied.

"But it happened!" he deffended.

"It was a mi-stake! I shou-ld never have done that!" she SHOUTED back. Okay she shouted! Everyone! Could you believe it? (a/n: Lots of first times happened in this chappy^^)

How could she regret something so wonderful? He asked himself. "It wasn't for me!" he said.

"It's too late!" she replied amidst the rain.

"What?" he whispered.

"You're nine years too late" she replied then started to walk away leaving a dumbstruck Ryoma in the rain.

Her last statement just indicated that all along she was waiting for him. Waiting for him to come to her door and kiss her and say the words "I love you" to her. But what did he do? He was just too stupid to think of it. He didn't regret kissing her, his only regrets was way back in middle school when he left without assuring her to wait for him cause he loves her too.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_**I'm so sorry. Because, I haven't updated for ages and because I made sweet Sakuno the villain and let her cheat to Yuki ***__guns pointed at me*_ _**But please don't kill me**_ _*Putting my arms in the air*__** Let me explain. The title was "Caught in between" so I'm just really emphasizing that Sakuno loves two man at the same time that's why she was in between. If I didn't do this, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to change the title. But anyways, whether you like it or not. Please review, I'm begging you. I really stayed up so late just to finish each chapters. So please I have done my part so plead do yours... R&R.. (sorry for being too demanding^^)**_


	13. back again

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POT.**

Sakuno was sick. Sick as in she's got fever and sick because of what she's done. She felt so horrible both physically and emotionally. She doesn't have the face to face Yukimura after what happened. All she remembered that night was she got home, drenched and soaked. She remembers the warm water from the shower pouring against her trembling skin. And the comforting warmth of her bed. And again the guilt of what she's done coming back at her.

She was bed ridden for a day. She was inseparable with her bed unless she needs to use the bathroom. To think of it Yuki hasn't sent her a message or something but that was less of her concern. She didn't want to speak with him either. And as if on cue, her phone vibrated. She was praying that it wouldn't be a call from him cause she really don't know what to say to Yuki. Thank goodness, it was just a text message. It reads:

_Hi Sakuno. I miss you. I'll be home tomorrow 2 pm sharp. Could you make it to the airport tomorrow? I love you so much._

_-Seichi_

'loves me so much? I don't deserve any of that'she thought bitterly. She knows that if she didn't act normal, Seichi would know that something was wrong and something happened. And that was the last thing she would want to happen. So she decided that it would probably be the best to forget what happened and act normal for she didn't want to lose Yuki. But how could she forget what happened with her and Ryoma? It was utterly wrong but it felt so damn right. She loves Yuki, no doubt about it but why does she felt like this. Like she also wanted Ryoma. She didn't know until know that she was such a selfish, horrible and bad woman. Neither of them deserves her. They deserved better, she thought.

_I would be there._

_-Sakuno_

She replied. She just hoped that Yuki wouldn't notice. She was still sick but she was getting better after a warm bath and some pills. By tomorrow, she would all be better or so she thought. Medicine wouldn't cure this horrible feeling she felt. But whatever will be, will be.

On the other side, Yuki noticed that something was wrong with her. He couldn't see it but he can feel it. He was a little worried. And he can't wait to see her tomorrow.

On the airport, Sakuno was waiting nervously for the arrival of Yuki. She looked around her and saw the people. Most of them was happy, excited and jolly. But she was a little anxious and a lot nervous. She was still practicing her smile and her tone of voice. (her voice was still hoarse and she still got slight fever). Her train of thoughts were halted when a gentle and relaxing voice called her from afar, "Sakuno".

He was pushing his trolley where his luggage's are, towards her. He was waving at her and smiling so kindly and lovingly at her. Oh gosh, he was so handsome. Her worries was all forgotten as she jumped to him, throwing her arms to his neck and hugged him so tightly. She inhaled his familiar scent and she was again infected by his soothing and calming aura. He hugged her back putting his arms around her petite frame. Sakuno tightened the hug more which made him chuckle. He buried his face to her smooth auburn hair.

"Is something wrong?" he asked gently to her hoping that he could help her in any way.

Sakuno stiffened, realizing that he was asking her that question that she hoped he wouldn't ask. "No- *_clear throats* _nothing, It's just that I missed you" she tried to fake a smile which he detected so quickly.

He touched her cheek, caressing it. "I missed you more, but I'm a doctor and I know something's wrong. Are you sick?" he asked gently.

Sakuno's heart was palpitating so loud that she fears that Yuki would hear it too. Yuki saw her getting all nervous for just a simple question. He leaned over her and kissed her which caused Sakuno to give in and kiss him back but the memory of that day with Ryoma halted her mind which caused her to stiffened again. Yuki noticed her weird actions and reactions so he asked again, "Are you really okay?" as he held her small face between his large hands.

"E-to I'm sorry. It's just that I don't feel good" she half bluffed.

"I see. Let's come to my house. Okay?" he leaned over her height with his hands on her shoulder.

This time, she smiled a true one and answered him, "Okay".

On his house, He ordered Sakuno to lay on his bed so she could rest. According to Sakuno and his observations she has a fever. He laid beside her and embraced her, also trying to sleep cause he was a bit exhausted due to his flight.

Sakuno felt comfort in the arms of Yuki. She temporarily forgot what happened and began to relax. She put her hands to his cheek and said, "I didn't say it earlier. But, welcome home" she smiled at him. He touched her hands over his cheek, "I'm glad I'm home" he said and hugged her closer. He saw her drowsy eyes and her slightly flushed face. "Sleep" he gently commanded her. And she did.

Yuki just stared at her until, he too fell asleep. Later at night, Sakuno opened her eyes and saw Yuki in his deep slumber. He looked peaceful and so problem-free. She traced his face with her fingers so gently, trying very hard not to wake him up.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered, tears was already threatening to fall.

"I'm s-so-sorry" she whispered again, now crying silently. Yuki stirred a little which caused her to wipe her tears.

Yuki woke up and saw her face, "Are you crying?" he asked her worriedly.

Sakuno sniffed, "No, I just woke up" she smiled sweetly.

Little did she knows that Yuki was awake and heard every word she said. He leaned over her to reach the bedside table and turn the lampshade on to serve as a little light for them. He held her face and kissed her forehead. Sakuno shut her eyes trying to fight the upcoming batch of tears when she heard him say, "If there's something bothering you. Just remember that I love you so much. And I'll be here, no matter what happens. Okay?" He whispered. In return, she just nodded like a little girl and hugged him tight.

She decided to forget what happened and move on. Cause that was the only possible way to end it without hurting and loosing Yuki.

She sent her grandmother a text message saying that she would spent the night in Yuki's house. Her grandmother trusts her enough to let her do what she wanted. The next day she woke up, Yuki was nowhere to be seen. She went downstairs and headed to the kitchen and spotted Yuki arranging the table. "Oh you're awake" he said.

"Breakfast is ready" he said gently to her.

She gave him a heartfelt smile and settled down beside him and started to eat. "I haven't asked you, How was Dubai? The Seminar?" she asked cheerfully.

Yuki was glad to see her back to normal. "It was great, Dubai is a beautiful place and the seminar's alright, You know medical boring stuffs" he joked which she replied with a giggle.

She sipped her coffee when Yuki placed his hands to forehead, "Are you alright?" he asked her, a doubled meaning question. "Yeah I am. I feel so much better now. Thanks to you" she answered, a doubled meaning answer.

"Oh... my senpai's agreed to come with us in our vacation. Tomo-chan and I asked them. And to think of it, we still don't have a venue for it" she informed him.

"hmmm. Well, because it's still summer. Why don't we just go to a beach? What do you think so?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah I think so too" Sakuno agreed.

"But what beach?" he wondered.

"Why don't we just let Tomo-chan decide. Cause you know her, she's really good at this kind of things" Sakuno suggested.

"I think so too" he agreed with a smile.

After a while, Yuki escorted Sakuno to her home. She entered the living room only to be greeted by her serious grandma.

"Oh, Baa-chan. You startled me. What are you doing here?" Sakuno asked .

"Well, Sakuno. You know that I've been letting you stay anywhere and do the things you wanted. Right?" Her grandmother asked.

"Uhm yes. What's this about obaa-chan?" the younger Ryuzaki asked.

"I know that you love Yukimura. But always remember, ABSITNENCE is the key" the older Ryuzaki said.

"Yes Obaa-chan. But I really don't get it" Sakuno said. Oblivious to what her grandmother was trying to say.

"It's just that you two are not yet married. And you two are still too young to be a parent" Sumire said.

Sakuno quickly blushed a hundred shades of red after realizing what her grandmother was trying to say. "O-o-baa-ch-an w-hat ar-e yo-u s-aying!" A flushed Sakuno exclaimed.

"Do I really need to say it?" Sumire asked her granddaughter.

"Baa-chan. I'-m s-till a vir-gin, o-kay!" Sakuno embarrassingly announced which caused Sumire to stop from her grumblings.

"You are?" Sumire asked, just to be sure.

"Of course!" Sakuno exclaimed. "I can't believe we're talking about this" Sakuno massaged her temple.

Sumire was just astounded. "Baa-chan, You don't need to worry about these things. Yuki is very old-fashioned" Sakuno said.

"Oh... I'm liking Yukimura more and more" Sumire said as she got of her chair and started to walk away.

'Ugh.. I think my headache is coming back' Sakuno thought. Not long after, she also headed to her own bedroom.

_**AURHOR'S NOTE: Haha The last part was pretty hilarious right? Well, I've decided to post 2 chapters again cause I love you all so much to be a cliff hanger.. Anyway, Some reviews would be great... Ciao!**_


	14. finished

**DISCLAIMER" POT DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO SOMEONE ELSE.**

2 days after, It was his review for his final exams which would be held the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the official review for the med students that would be held in the University and he insisted that Sakuno to stay with him while he study. Of course, Sakuno quickly declined saying that she would just destruct him. But still he pleaded and not long after she said okay.

They were in the living room. His books were everywhere and lots of papers were scattered everywhere. Table, couch and chairs, you name it. He was doing something with his laptop. He was so serious but Sakuno must admit, He looked so gorgeous with his serious looking face and his reading glasses. But his hard work was well paid. Since, he accelerated 3 years due to his outstanding performances. Well, he was not called a genius for nothing.

She was just in the corner, drawing. She didn't want to disturb him. Yuki closed his laptop and removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose while he slumped back the couch. Sakuno noticed this and asked, "Are you okay?".

"Come here" he called her.

Sakuno hesitantly placed her drawing materials beside her and stood up to approach her boyfriend. She sat next to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked again.

"Yeah. Just a little tired" he smiled.

"A little?" she asked.

He took a deep breath and said, "A lot".

"Would you like to help me?" he asked her, getting a little bit sadistic.

"How?" she asked cutely.

He quickly hovered over her and began to pull her into the couch with him. Sakuno tried to free herself but it was useless. He nuzzled his face to her delicate neck.

"Seichi... you do know that you should study right?" Sakuno said, still trying to free herself.

"I know... But you said you would help me" he said against her hair near her ear.

"Uhm.. Yes. And this would help you?" she said unsurely said trying to push him away so she could meet his face.

She could feel Yuki smile against her neck which sent some shivers down her spine. And he started kissing her neck. She shivered a little and tried to muffle the coming laughter. "I-I'm ticklish!" she said.

Which caused him to kiss her more until he was kissing her jaw bone. "I know" he murmured before kissing her fully on the lips. Not long after, she started doing the same.

Before the final exams, he went to Sakuno's shop to see her first. He entered the shop and was greeted by Sakuno. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the university right?" Sakuno asked.

He approached her, "Yes, but I need to see my lucky charm" he said to her.

"You don't need it, You'll do great" she smile encouragingly at him.

"Thank you" he said and hugged her and went his own way.

It was 9 am in the morning a few days after Yuki took the final exams. Sakuno just got up and was having her breakfast. She was also waiting for the newspapers to arrive cause today was the day when the results would come out through the newspapers. She sipped her coffee when she heard the doorbell rang. She approached the door and opened it and revealed a sad looking Yukimura. It was a reaction she wasn't expecting from him cause she was a 110% sure that he would pass.

"How was it?" Sakuno asked him after ushering him to come inside.

He replied her question with an agonizing stare. Sakuno got the mood and tried to comfort him. She touched his cheeks with both hands, "It's okay there's always next year" she said comfortingly before hugging him.

When she pulled away, He smiled at her gesture and hand her the papers, she scanned for his named and found it on the topnotcher's list. She gleefully smiled and jumped to hug him when she realized that he passed and was one of the topnotchers.

He hugged her back, "I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it!" she happily said.

"Thank you for inspiring me" he replied.

She blushed, "Mou! Seichi! This is all you. Congratulations" She pulled back. He just smiled in return.

"Did you tell your parents already?" she asked.

"They already knew before I did" he replied, "They said we should celebrate"

"We'll go there? In Kanagawa?" she hopefully asked.

"Do you have something plan for today?" he asked her.

"I'll cancel it. We should celebrate" she smiled at him.

"Okay, we'll go" he said.

"Yehey!" she clapped.

"You really want to visit them?" Yukimura asked.

"Of course, I really like your family"

"They also like you very much" Yukimura said.

She smiled at the thought of his family, she really liked it there. She liked his mom, dad and his sister Yuri. "Wait, let's eat breakfast first" she led him to the dining area.

"Did you ate already?" she asked.

"Yes, but there's room for more" he smiled.

The afternoon past by fast but happily, when they arrived at his parents' house they were really happy and proud of him. His mother cooked lunch for them with the assistance of Sakuno. His mother also praised her cooking skills and said that she would make a very good wife which she returned with a blush and some stuttering.

And Yuri after going from school, was fascinated to found Sakuno and her brother home. She quickly brought Sakuno to her room and locked their selves until her mother told her to go downstairs so they could all have a nice afternoon tea and some treats.

They were in the garden having tea with his family.

"Seichi, son. I'm getting older and older. When will you marry and have kids?" his dad asked gently.

Sakuno choked in her tea and Seichi smiled. His mother went to stroke the back of the coughing Sakuno, "Are you alright, dear?" her mother asked. She just smiled and nodded amidst her coughing.

"We will get there, father" he replied to his dad. Sakuno was just blushing again.

"Ne, Nee-chan just marry my Oni-chan! He's a great guy!" Yuri exclaimed.

Sakuno just smiled at Yuri's statement, "Yeah, he is" she replied.

After their visit to his parents, they returned to Tokyo shortly and Sakuno insisted that they would go somewhere else. And of course he complied. They went to a flower shop to buy flowers and then to a cemetery. They walked hand in hand to the tomb of her parents cause his car wasn't allowed inside. After 5 minutes of walking they finally arrived to their destination.

"Oka-san, Otou-san, I'm here. I'm sorry if I didn't visit you often. It's just that I'm kind of busy" Sakuno was saying to the grave of her mother. While Yuki was just standing beside her.

"This is Seichi, Oka-san, Otou-san. I'm sorry if I didn't introduce him to you earlier. He's kind and smart like you Otou-san" she smiled sadly and a tear fell from her eyes which she wiped. Yuki wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

She sniffed, "His family was also kind and caring and they remind me of you Oka-san, Otou-san." She said. The wind fluttered and embraced the both of them.

"I haven't even introduce myself to you, I'm Yukimura Seichi and I love your daughter. I promise to love her and protect her and make her happy forever." Yukimura sincerely said. And it touched Sakuno to hear those words. Cause they weren't even married and he already promised to lover her forever.

And a week later, it was his graduation. His family were all present there and his friends were also there. he was one of the deans lister of his batch and he was the youngest medical student that would graduate simply cause he accelerated. After the ceremony, they all went to have dinner in a fancy restaurant.

" Hoi hoi, Way to go! Yuki" Niou congratulated him.

" Thank you Niou" he replied while he put his arm around Sakuno's shoulder.

"Sakuno! The pictorial would be 2 weeks from now okay? There's no turning back" Tomo said loudly.

"Hai, Tomo-chan" Sakuno helplessly replied.

They discussed when and where they would go for their planned vacation. Some of them suggested but it was mostly from Tomo. They all have decided to spend it in a beach that was a 4 hour drive from Tokyo. The only thing they need to do was to inform the others.

And then Bunta ordered some wine to propose a toast for Yuki. They all drank but Sakuno was faithful to her iced tea. "Ne, Sakuno-chan. You don't like to drink?" Bunta asked.

She shook her head, "I don't drink" she replied.

"Why not? Come on, it's just wine" Akaya Kirihara exclaimed.

"According to the data of Inui, Ryuzaki-san has a low tolerance of alcohol" Renji suddenly said.

"Yeah, That's right! She really gets drunk easily. I remembered when we graduated from high school. I forced her to go with me to this bar. And after 5 minutes of drinking. She was already drunk. And she was completely out of control" Tomoka finished then started giggling after remembering their times together when they were younger. Yukimura wasn't aware of that. Well, another fact about her.

"Thanks for saying, Tomo-chan" Sakuno sarcastically said.

And the night went by with laughter. And Sakuno completely forgot about a certain amber-eyed boy who used to plague her mind.

_**AUTHORS NOTE: Hello! Well, I can say no more about this chapter. But the next chapters, things would finally be about the three of them.. hihi.. stay tuned.. please don't forget to leave a review!**_


	15. summer time!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POT.**

A few days later, all of them gathered at some park to wait until the rented bus arrive as planned. They were all complete except Sakuno, Yuki and Momo.

"Hey, I'm already sweating. where are they?" Tomoka complained.

"Wait, I'm gonna call Yuki. Chill, Okay?" Niou said trying to ease the irritation of his girl.

"Nyaa! Momo-chin said that he had something to do before going here" Eiji said while putting his hands behind his head. "I'm sure he'll be here" Oishi reassured him.

A couple of minutes later the bus arrived and they all went on it. Not long after, Yuki and Sakuno also appeared saying that they were late because Sakuno over slept, again. They settled in the back area where it wasn't crowded. Yuki was seated near the window and Sakuno, beside him.

"Hey! Why are we still not leaving?" Tomoka was bored.

"Nya! Tomo-chan we have to wait for Momo-chin" Eiji said.

"Maybe something happened? What if he got into trouble? Or maybe he got into a car accident" Oishi being the worrywart said.

"Geez, you have a very vivid imagination" Akaya butted in.

"Why don't you just call him senpai? Maybe he overslept too" Tomo patiently said.

"Okay" Eiji said before snatching his phone from his pocket. He was about to call when he heard Momoshirou's lively voice, "Minna, I'm sorry I'm late" he cheekily said, as he slowly got in the bus and was followed by someone.

Sakuno was also worried and just decided to wait until her senpai came. She snuggled closer to Yuki and dropped her head into his lean shoulder. He smiled at her bold gesture and also relaxed at their position. The two of them watched as he played with her hand and intertwined it with his. They didn't need words right now, it was perfect. They didn't mind to sit there forever if they had each other...

Moments after, Momoshirou came into the picture carrying his bag and entering the bus. He was apologizing for his tardiness when Sakuno noticed someone also got in the bus. ' Is there anyone missing?' she thought. But her thoughts were haulted when she noticed who entered, and it was none other than, Ryoma.

She jolted from her seat and froze literally on the spot. And of course Ryoma and Yukimura haven't failed to notice it. She stared at Ryoma for one whole minute and Ryoma was also gazing back. Oh how he missed her. He decided to postponed his flight back to America just to see her and to get her back but if stealing is necessary then he doesn't mind. He would win at all cost.

Yuki noticed her stiffen at the sight of Ryoma and he knew that something was fishy about them. Well, he knew ever since he got back from Dubai. he just didn't want to confront her cause he was afraid to know something that might make him lose her. He stared back at Ryoma then wrapped his arms around her shoulder, "Are you alright?"he asked her gently still not breaking his staring contest with Ryoma.

Sakuno didn't want this to happen. She thought he was back in America and It didn't even slipped her mind that he'll be here having the guts to face her and the one whom they've cheated to. But what was worst was that Yuki will notice so she quickly put herself together to answer his question, "H-hai, I'm o-okay, I'm sorry" she tried to fake a smile. After what felt like years, Ryoma moved back to the last row of seats behind them.

"are you sure?" he asked her again gently after pulling away. And she smiled again to assure him which he returned with one of his own.

"Yosh! Let's get the party started!" Marui Bunta cheered.

"Yosh!" Akaya repeated.

It was a 4 hour drive so most of them were sleeping, Sakuno and Yuki was also sleeping. She was leaning at Yuki and he possessively wrapped his arms around her. Ryoma was staring from afar. He was bloody jealous, and he wants her, No! he loves her. He was miserable and all he needed was someone who'll stay by his side, rain or shine. He just then decided to remove his eyesight from the thing that was killing him inside, and stared at the window, looking at the environs.

Just in time, Yuki opened his eyes and observed the sleeping Sakuno. He didn't want to lose her. No matter what happened between her and Ryoma, he doesn't want to know. He was afraid to get hurt and worse, lose her. He knew that he couldn't live without her. The thought itself was so painful. He loves her so much and if letting her be is a way to still have her then let it be. And he's willing to fight for her if that's necessary.

Long after, they have arrived and Yuki woke Sakuno and they all went to the reception of the resort to check in for possible villas. All the couples got to have one room and that was Niou and Tomo, Oishi and Sae, Yuki and Sakuno and the rest would have to share villas. While checking in, the woman on the counter said, "Sir, we would need you to leave some credit card".

Yuki decided to leave his card, because this was some outing for the celebration of his graduation so he felt that it was his responsibility.

"Hm, I'm just gonna go and finish something over there" Yuki left Sakuno's side to approach the head desk.

"Here's my card" Yagyuu was about to hand his card.

"Oh, Wait. Just use mine" Yukimura said.

And they continued to make arrangements when Sakuno approached the paintings that was hanging in the reception area. Little did she know that someone was also there.

"It's beautiful" Ryoma commented nonchalantly.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm looking at the painting" he replied.

"No! I meant here in this resort, in this vacation" she faced him.

"Uhm, Last time I've checked you've invited me" he coolly said.

"I thought you were going back to America" She stated.

"I guess I'm staying" He said.

She closed her eyes as she didn't know what to say anymore. She thought that it would be best to leave their kissing scene unmentioned. That was when she heard Tomoka searching for her. So she walked away from him without a word. And just like the others, proceeded to their own respective villa.

Ryoma's villa-mate was Momo. He proceeded to his own room and started unpacking his things. He thought of Sakuno while doing so. He needed to have at least a decent conversation with her. He just felt the need to fight for her. He already lost her twice. (_**A/n:**_ the first one was when they were in middle school and the second was when she left him in the rain when they have shared a kiss). And he would really feel a total sore loser and an idiot if he wouldn't even give it a shot, and if he leaves Japan like it never really happened. He just can't and won't forget her without clearing things with her. That was his real reason for coming with them.

Meanwhile, Sakuno and Yuki went to their villa. Sakuno entered first and was followed by Yuki who was carrying their things. Yuki noticed the sudden change of mood of Sakuno when they were still in the reception. She was kind of gloomy now, and he didn't want her to feel so.

Sakuno thought that the room was lovely, it has a relaxing feel to it and an overview of the sea. She really wanted to be cheerful as always but she just can't bring herself to, knowing that a disaster was on the making. She wasn't angry with Ryoma, she just can't bring herself to be mad at him knowing that it was both their fault. She was just afraid and worried that she might hurt and lose Yuki and she doesn't want that to happen. She knows that she's being selfish and all but she just can't stand to lose Yuki even though she knows that she doesn't deserve him.

Yuki hugged her from her back, "Isn't it beautiful?" He let his chin dropped to her delicate shoulder.

"Yes, it is" she replied quietly.

"Is everything okay?" he asked her for the nth time.

She freed herself and turned to face him, "Of course it is" she smiled a true smile which he loves so much "I'm just a little dizzy from the drive" she said. This time he chose to believe her and smiled back.

"Now, what are we going to do?" she chose to forget things first and make the most out of the time they spend together.

"I think the others mentioned about getting dinner in a restaurant around here" he replied.

"Oh, Is that so? I guess we should freshen up and change" she said, "You could use the bathroom first. I'll just bring out my stuffs" she said.

"Yes. Ma'am!" he saluted which she returned with a melodic giggle.

After he was done using the bathroom, Sakuno entered and started changing while Yuki sat on the bed, waiting for her. She went out wearing a beautiful yellow summer dress that ended bellow her knees. She was beautiful in every way. Inside and out, Yukimura thought.

"You look very pretty" He complimented her. But the best thing about her was her shyness, she blushed as always.

"Really?" she shyly asked.

"Of course. In my eyes, you're the most beautiful girl" he lovingly said. As he approached her and hugged her again.

She smiled, this was one of the reasons why she loves him. He was just so sweet, caring and loving.

"I love you" she whispered sweetly in his chest.

Yuki felt his heart fluttering after hearing her words. "I love you more" he kissed her forehead.

After a moment, they went to the restaurant where everybody was already present.

"Yah! Yuki! Over here!" Niou raised his hands and ushered them to their table.

When they settled, Sakuno could feel Ryoma staring at her which made her heart skipped a beat, from nervousness or what? She doesn't know. All she knows was that she was really uneasy when he's near her.

"Neh, Buchou? Why are you two always late? Maybe you always do something naughty with Sakuno-chan?" Akaya teased slyly.

Yukimura smiled evilly and Sakuno blushed a hundred shades of crimson, "That's a secrete" He said. Marui and Akaya wolf whistled to the couple, which made Sakuno blushed deeper if it was possible. And of course if jealousy could kill, Ryoma would be long gone from this world.

As everyone was already hungry, they have ordered each different stuffs. But as Sakuno was born with small appetite she ordered pasta for herself. All they have done was chat as always, discussing their possible activities for tomorrow.

She felt the need to excuse herself from the boring stare of Ryoma so she excused herself saying that she need to use the ladies room.

She entered the ladies room and found no one there. She sighed heavily and stared at herself in the mirror. That was when she heard the door opened and someone locked it. She was expecting to see a girl but she saw Ryoma Echizen. Again!

"What are you doing here?" Sakuno demanded.

"I need to talk to you" he said.

" We've got nothing to talk about" she tried to walk past him but was stopped when he grabbed her petite arm.

"There is a lot of things we need to talk about. Don't be stupid" he said.

"Whatever it is. Please! I don't want to hear it!" she said back.

"You have to!" he said aloud which made her stare at him.

"Do you love me?" he asked her hopefully.

She was frozen on her spot. How did he thinks she's going to answer that? He had a boyfriend for crying out loud!

"R-ryoma-kun, I have Yuki already" she reasoned.

"You didn't answer my question" he said with his deep timbre voice.

"W-what happened that day, w-was something we should forget" she said.

"I can't! And we both know that you can't either" he defensively said.

"We have to! Okay" she almost shouted. "I'm sorry, I need to go. He must be looking for me" she said as she successfully walked past him.

When she unlocked the door and stepped out, she saw Yuki standing there. She didn't know how to react. "S-seichii? What ar-e you doing here?" she stuttered.

"Well, I was starting to worry cause you were gone for quite a while" he stated.

"Did you just got here?" she asked.

"Yeah, Why?" he asked.

"Nothing" she sighed in relief, "Let's go" she dragged him slowly to their table. A minute later, Ryoma also found his way back to them.

_**Author's note: How was it? Things would be heated up between them in the next chapters... so please review, okay? ^3^.**_


	16. The child of God vs The Prince

**I DON'T OWN POT.**

Today, they all had planned to spend their morning in half. Tomoka, Sae, and Sakuno all went to shop and cook for their incoming picnic later. And the boys went to play a little tennis near the reception. Yuki tried his hardest to stay away from Ryoma and vice versa. They just don't know what they could do to each other. After the girls where done with what they were doing, they all went to meet the boys and said that they should get ready for swimming and meet after they were done.

At 4 o'clock, the group finally went to swim at the beach. The weather was perfect, it was fairly hot and cold. They were out in the sunset, the others were playing some volley ball and some swimming and eating.

"Kyaa! Sakuno, You looked so... So, Beautiful! You were really born to be my model!" Tomoka happily exclaimed as soon as she sighted Sakuno. So everyone turned their heads at the commotion.

Sakuno was wearing another one of Tomoka's designed summer dresses, it was a long, beautiful white tube summer dress with a strap that hangs around her neck that ended below her ankles and her curly long hair hanging behind her back and matched with a pretty sunhat that complements her outfit.

She blushed at the attention she was getting. But she really looked lovely though.

"Mou, Tomo-chan" she ducked her head down in embarrassment as the others was teasing and winking candidly at her.

"Whoa, Sa-chan. You really looked so pretty and your outfit of course" Sae said.

Sae was wearing a swimsuit but was topped by a slightly see-through dress and Tomoka, being a fashionable girl was only wearing a bikini with her nice shape. And of course, all the other boys was down to their board shorts.

And all the other tourists was having a feast in their eyes with all the hot guys half naked.

"All of my clothes was packed by Tomo-chan. And I'm really not comfortable with the swimsuit Tomo-chan brought" Sakuno said.

Yuki was beside Sakuno admiring her beauty. But unbeknownst to them, a pair of cat amber eyed was also admiring her from afar. Ryoma was cursing in his mind on how big her hold unto him was. Did she made him drank a love potion before, to make him feel for her like this? Well, whatever. She was so beautiful and her shyness and conservativeness was just adding up her charms.

"Shame, Sakuno. You should have worn my swimsuit design but I guess it's fine cause that dress suits you well" Tomo proudly said. And Sakuno just smiled at her proud friend.

Beside the shore, Sakuno and Yuki was walking hand in hand, feeling the waves in their feet as they walked. The wind was blowing against them and it felt good. It was a perfect picture, like in commercials and adds.

"Did you remember what my father said?" Yuki suddenly asked. Ever since his dad brought that subject up it barely left his mind.

"Which one?" was her sweet reply.

"About marriage" he looked at her.

She blushed and nodded, he smiled.

" What do you think?" he stopped walking.

"A-are you proposing?" she nervously asked.

"Kind of" he smiled, "I know it's sudden but I'm sure you're the one I want to spend my life with" he sincerely said.

Sakuno was touched. No, more than touched. How lucky could she get from having a man like this beside her. Tears were already forming in the corner of her eyes. But even before her tears poured he already held her face and wiped it the moment it falls.

"Just think about it. I don't want to make you do things that you wouldn't want to do".

He kissed her forehead. And...

It was suddenly crystal cleared!

She wasn't confused anymore!

She now knew whom she wanted to be. And it was this guy who was holding her. And she thought that she should make things clear with Ryoma.

Actually, Yuki was also preparing himself for the worst for a while. He knew that Sakuno loves him but now he wasn't so sure. Since Ryoma came back, things has gotten messy. He also just recently knew that Ryoma was her first love via Renji's and Inui's data. She just didn't mentioned him over the times they were together.

And the moment he realized that she had feelings for Ryoma, he started to feel unsure about their relationship. So he decided to asked her to chose by proposing to her.

It was his way of bringing the matter into his hands by not confronting her about it. She wouldn't accept a marriage with him if she loves another man.

But if she did, then it would be a happy ending.

"Hey, Sakuno! Yuki! Let's eat!" Tomo called them from afar.

"Hai" She shouted back.

While they were eating, Yukimura saw Ryoma giving him meaningful glances. He stared back at him and he walked away. But it was like he was ushering him to follow him. And follow him, he did.

Ryoma was walking ahead of Yukimura. He just wanted to finish things with him. He walked and walked until they had reached the resort's tennis court. He approached the benches where he last placed his tennis bag. He turned to meet his rival and hand him one of his rackets.

They both positioned themselves to their respective side of the courts.

There were no need for words cause they both knew what this was about. And it was for Sakuno, for the girl they both love and care for.

Ryoma was the first one to serve. He tossed the neon ball into the air lifted himself up and hit it powerfully with his signature, powerful and improved... Twist serve!

**Let the match begin!**

Sakuno was chating with Tomo-chan for awhile and when she glanced around her, she noticed that Yuki was nowhere to be seen.

"A-no, Tomo-chan? Did you see Yuki leave?" she asked her loud friend.

"Eto.. No. He was there awhile ago" Tomo replied, "Maybe he went to the men's room" she added.

"Maybe" Sakuno agreed.

An hour has past, and he was still not back. She was starting to get worried. "Ano, Tomo-chan. I'm just going to look for Seichi" Sakuno stood up.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Tomo offered.

"Okay" Sakuno said.

Tomo also began to dust her thighs. And she called to her boyfriend, "Niou! We're just going to look for Yuki. We'll be right back"

"'Kay!" Niou answered.

The two girls went to Sakuno's villa to check if Yuki was there, but was not.

Then they continued to walk and heard someone playing from the tennis courts. So they walked over, and saw Yuki and Ryoma having an intense and massive match.

Both was engrossed with the match and was obviously trying to emulate each other. They were not the type to kill each other by fist but they both dislike each other intensely.

Sakuno neared the fence which was a barrier for her to lunge at them and make them stop from their futile doings. She was bewildered by what was happening. Both of them haven't even spared a glance on her which means that they were really serious in the match that lay ahead of them.

"Oh, What's this?" Tomo interestingly said. "Wait here. Okay? I'm gonna call the others" Tomo excitingly said and she was gone.

None of her words registered in Sakuno's mind.

The score was 5-5 and the two of them was slightly panting. Ryoma gave Yuki a powerful Cyclone Smash, but it was returned simply by Yukimura.

Yuki shot him a terrific serve which Ryoma failed to return.

"15 - love" Yukimura seriously announced. And only made the game more rigorous.

By that time, All their friends had found their way to the tennis courts and was all excited and some was worried because of the destructive match.

This is more than just a single tennis match.

"I've never seen Yukimura this serious before" Sanada Genichirou, Yuki's best friend said.

They all agreed silently in their minds.

All of them felt that something was wrong.

..'Did they had a fight?'

... 'This is more than of a rematch'

...'It's like a situation of life and death for them'

... 'Was there something that we missed?'

...was all their thoughts to themselves.

The sun started to set and the darkness of the night was slowly creeping the area. The lights wasn't turned on and both of them still continued like nothing was wrong.

The match was set in deuce. 44-43, Ryoma is in advantage.

Sakuno tightened her hold in the square wired fence.

'Does he know already?' She wondered.

As much as they all want to watch this thrilling re-encounter between two prodigies. They all felt the need to put an end to it.

"Guys, I think you should just postponed your match and continue it sometime. It's already dark" Niou said, trying to defuse the situation.

But the two acted like they heard nothing.

"Hey, Ochibi... Just stop it.. We're getting mosquito bites. You know.." Eiji sheepishly whined.

But still, no reply.

Usually, you wouldn't be able to return the ball back to your opponent with the lights gone. But we obviously know that the two of them wasn't any usual players.

The score was 77-78, Ryoma was still leading. You could see that the two of them was already tired but neither of them wanted to desist what they were doing.

The others was starting to get worried. They were also kind of suspicious of what was going on. That was when they heard Sakuno, "Stop" she said it quite loud. But the two was really lost in their game. She walked into the courts. "Please, stop it" she pleaded.

She looked at Yuki straight in the eyes and pleaded, "Please".

And turn to face Ryoma, and did the same, "Please" she whispered.

Yuki was brought to reality when he saw Sakuno inside the court. And suddenly halted his doings and felt guilty for making Sakuno pained and worried.

"Please" she pleaded.

And of course, when it comes to her, Ryoma was powerless and he just can't resist her. They both stopped in their tracks.

She turned around again to Yukimura, he approached her. "I'm sorry, I was just too engrossed in the game" he touched her cheeks.

"A-are you alright?" she asked, anxiously waiting if he knew about her and Ryoma's little secrete.

He nodded lovingly at her.

She was relieved that she enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Hey, I'm drench in sweat" he chuckled.

Ryoma was just watching the sweet scene in front of him, and it was making him realized how miserable he was. So he simply walked out of the scene.

The others was sensing some kind of problem so when they saw Ryoma walking out of the courts, they bombarded him with questions, "Ryoma is everything alright?" Oishi asked worriedly.

"Hn" he simply replied as he completely walked away. As he got away, Yuki and Sakuno followed his way towards their friends. "It was nothing. We were just too focused in the game. It's been a long time since we played" he tried to assure them and of course, Sakuno.

Some of them was hesitant to believe but they didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

"Uhm, Okay. Let's just eat dinner, okay?" Tomo suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea" Yuki said.

_**Author's note**__: Reviews, Reviews, Reviews...Please.. _


	17. The moment of truth

**DISCLAIMER: POT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.**

Ryoma slammed his fist to a wall.

He hated this.

Why? Why does she have to be taken. Loving someone this much wasn't bad but loving someone who already has someone is a crime. It was excruciating, The pain that he was experiencing right now. And he feel so helpless knowing that leaving Sakuno alone, would only make the pain worse.

He needed to talk to her.

Sakuno was worried about Ryoma. The group ate dinner together but he wasn't there. The group of friends were animatedly chatting but she wasn't even paying attention. And her silence was tantamount to the nervousness she feels right now. Sooner or later, she has to face their situation and it has to be now.

She already made her decision and she chose Yuki. It wasn't an 'eeinie meenie mini mo' thing but Yuki makes her feel complete and satisfied. Ryoma, on the other hand was a silly dream for her. She used to sleep at night dreaming for him to come and love her and it was happening now. She still and always will love him in a way but she figured that she couldn't and wouldn't even imagine a world without Yukimura Seichi in it.

After dinner, The group decided to call it a night and get some rest for tomorrow's planned activities that was waiting for them. Meanwhile, Sakuno and Yuki was silently walking together towards their villa.

When they were inside, Yuki decided to break the awkward silence.

"Hey" He said.

"Mh?" Sakuno mumbled mindlessly.

"Are you okay?"

That shot Sakuno out of her reverie. "Y-yeah" She unsurely answered.

He put his hands on both side of her arms, "You were so quiet the whole time"

She smiled, "Thank you" She mumbled whole heartedly.

He smiled though he was kind of confused, "For what?".

"For always caring".

"You don't need to thank me. I would always care for you" he said.

She smiled.

"Okay... Do you want to use the bath first?" He offered.

"Go ahead, I'll be next" She smiled.

He arched both of his nice eyebrow, "Okay" he said and went to the direction of the bathroom.

Sakuno sat on the bed and sighed heavily. She really need to get Ryoma out of her system. And the only way is to talk and clear things with him.

But first, she really need some fresh air.

She was wandering around when someone abducted her?

And pinned her to the wall...

She gasped, and she was preparing her lungs for her shrieking when her tall abductor covered her mouth.

Wait, her abductor was Ryoma Echizen... speaking of the devil...

When he was sure she wouldn't shout, he slowly removed his hands away from her mouth. He stared at her and suddenly Sakuno lost the will to speak.

"We need to talk" he said.

"I also need to talk to you" Sakuno said.

"Let's get to the point" He said huskily, "Do you love me?".

Sakuno's throat was too dry... "I-"

"..." staring...

"..." more staring...

"I-I loved you" she finally said, "so much" she breathlessly said.

Ryoma have a very, very clear and accurate hearing. But he chose to give the benefit of the doubt.

"Do you love me?" He stubbornly asked again.

"Wouldn't you take no for an answer?" Sakuno incredulously said.

"NO!" he didn't want to believe it. "No..." he agonizingly whispered until, he hugged her petite body.

"No..." he said again.

"Please..." He begged.

Sakuno wanted to end his sufferings by letting him face the truth.

And the truth was that she doesn't love him anymore.

"Say that you love me" He begged again.

This was the first time he ever begged someone in his life.

"I'm s-sorry" she softly said.

He tightened his hold unto her.

He was having an emotional break down and it was in front of her.

And she was the reason why.

It was her first time to see him like that. He usually hides his emotions but he couldn't handle it any longer. For the first time, he failed to keep his cool.

Sakuno was in tears, She hated herself from doing this. But she has to make this decision. It was painful but it would be for the best. She could feel the moisture of his tears in her neck, where he was burying his face.

Sakuno began to embrace him back. This was the only thing she could do for him. She wrapped her arms around him and was simultaneously mouthing the words, "I'm sorry".

Yuki was done taking his bath. And when he was scanning the room for a certain living person, There was none. 'Where could she be?' he wondered. He continued to search for her, "Sakuno?" he called.

He searched the whole villa, but she was nowhere to be seen. He was starting to get worried. He decided to roam the surroundings and if he still didn't find her, he would call his friends.

"Sakuno?" He called in the dark night.

He continued to walk until he found what he had been searching for. He saw Sakuno and Ryoma embracing each other. He stood dead in his tracks as he saw his worst nightmare. This was the solid proof he had been waiting to see.

This was the truth,

Sakuno was cheating on him.

He had to let her go.

His heart was torn to pieces.

Sakuno felt someone's presence around them and as she peeked to Ryoma's shoulder, she saw Yuki.

She suddenly froze in Ryoma's hold and started trembling. Ryoma also felt her. He suddenly released his hold and saw her bewildered face.

He followed her gaze and also saw Yukimura. He didn't know how to react so he simply stared back.

Yuki managed to show a smile, "I get it" he said bitterly.

"N-no" Sakuno defended.

"If this is your decision, I respect it. Sakuno" he was pertaining to his proposal.

"No, Seichi-" she was cut off by Yuki.

"Guess we're over" was his last words before he walked out.

Ryoma saw her frightened and heartbroken face and he was guilty for causing it. He would contrive his sufferings but he couldn't bear to see her suffer, "Go after him" he reluctantly said.

And with that Sakuno stumbled her way to Yukimura.

When she entered the room, she saw Yuki packing his things.

"Don't leave" she was crying.

Yuki cannot look at her. It was too painful, it was slapped in the face. He continued packing.

"It wasn't like that" he heard her say.

"What?" he questioned.

"That" she answered.

"I saw it with my own eyes, Sakuno" he said. "I'm not stupid, and I am not numb. I could feel and sense things. Sakuno" he said nonchalantly.

Sakuno was afraid, Yuki was hurt and angry and the likes of it. It was the first time in the period of their years together that he wasn't kind and gentle. He was mad at her and that's a first.

"I knew, even before this. But I chose to trust you" he painfully said.

"P-please, let m-e explain" she barely said amidst her crying.

"There's nothing more to explain"

Well, there was really nothing more to explain in his perspective. He was hesitant to believe but It was so clear. And he got the picture. Maybe, Sakuno didn't want to hurt him and was worried, that's why she was still preventing him from leaving.

He started to walk his way out when Sakuno closed their distance and hugged him from his back.

Yuki wanted to hug her back but it was over.

He closed his eyes for a moment and unclasp her hands.

She was too weak to protest as she saw Yuki walking away from her, walking out of her life.

Her knees gave up and she was their crying in the middle of the night.

**Author's note: **_**If you like it, please leave a review... 3**_

_**To Jerui-san, **__Hello there, Thanks to your last review, I had some ideas for this chapter... I hope you like it and if not, don't hesitate to say. I won't mind, I promise :D I think you were my most loyal reader... It's sometime frustrating though, that only few reviews were left but It's okay as long as I know that there is another pair of eyes that's reading my fanfic... And I just decided to leave this little message for you as a token of my appreciation_

_Vintage smiles :D _


	18. Whose fault is it?

**DISLAIMER: DON'T OWN POT. NEVER DID, NEVER WILL.**

It was the first time in years that Sakuno cried so much.

She cried and cried and cried until she fell asleep.

Yuki didn't understand. It wasn't like that. Sure, she had somehow cheated on him and she was guilty. But what he don't know was that she was prepared to accept his proposal and live the rest of her life with him. She was carrying a big guilt in her chest and she felt so lonely.

Sakuno woke up in the morning with tears in her eyes. She dreamt of Yuki. The times when they were happy and together. But as her vision stabilize, realization dawned to her. He was gone. And it was entirely her fault. How could she ruin a love like theirs? She didn't know.

But never did she thought of blaming Ryoma because she was part of the reasons why he left her. She also thought that she deserved it.

She glanced at her phone and it indicates that it was already 11. She must have overslept. Soon after, she started to miss Yuki knowing that he wasn't coming back to her again. Tears started to flow from her eyes again.

Sakuno doesn't know what to do. How will she start her day? What would she tell their friends? That she was a slut that's why Yuki left. She was a complete mess. She haven't eat anything and she haven't still change since last night.

Sakuno looked at the mirror and it was like looking at someone else's face. Her face was gloomy, very different from her bright face and her eyes was swollen from crying too much. Her hair was a mess and her nose was runny.

She decided to take a comforting warm bath to clear her mind for the being. And to face their friends and tell them that he was gone. To where? She doesn't know.

After half an hour that was spent in the tub. She dressed herself with the first cloth her hand has touched and it was a simple white dress, she didn't even dry her long hair. Well, she doesn't care about a thing right know. All she ever thought was she hurt Yuki big time and that she was such a tramp.

As much as she hated to leave her place and to face anyone. She felt that it was her onus to tell their friends what happened. Well not everything exactly.

She walked to the direction of the place where she thought they might be and it was in the cafe where they all spend their breakfast in the past few days they were here.

The door of the cafe opened and the bells chimed and got the attention of the costumers. Tomoka and Sae and the rest of them saw Sakuno walked in alone. She looked so lifeless and pale. All of them was worried at the very first sight of her.

Tomoka was ready to jump at her but Niou refrained her. To Niou, Sakuno looked much more fragile than she used to look. And another yelling from Tomo would break her.

Sakuno sat herself in an empty seat. And all of them watched her every move. She wasn't looking at anyone and she was just looking straight, staring at nothing. The first one to break their silence was the very calm Tomo, which was surprising.

"Sakuno? Are you okay?" She touched her hand. Tomo was seated in front of her in the long table that was arranged for all of them.

She didn't talk. She didn't know how to answer her best friend's question. Is she okay? Hell no! She wasn't even near okay...

All the boys; Akaya, Niou, Renji, Marui, Jackal, Yagyuu and even Sanada was all worried And of course, The rest of her senpais was worried to death as well.

"Where's Yuki?" asked Sae who was beside her.

This time she heaved a sighed and tried to fight the tears that was threatening to fall. Now they all know, It was about Yukimura.

Sakuno continued to stare into space and she said to no one, "W-w broke up" she said crookedly.

All of their jaws dropped. They can't believe it. Yesterday, they were perfectly fine and super in love and they've been together for about two years...

"What?" Tomo incredulously said. She was the only one who had the guts to react.

"He left last night" Sakuno weakly said. All of them very much wanted to bombard her with question but it was better if they don't as she was in this kind of state.

"Why did he leave? Where did he go?" Marui can't help asking.

And with his question, Sakuno's lower lip began to tremble and she can't fight it anymore she was starting to sob. She covered her face with her hands. All of them glared at Marui.

Marui panicked, "I'm sorry, Sa-chan. That was very stupid" he said.

After a minute or two, Sakuno wiped the tears and sniffed, "N-no, I'm s-sorry. I d-don't want you all t-to see me like this"

"Nyaa, What are you talking about, Sakuno-chan. It's okay... You can cry, It's all right to cry" Eiji walked over and kneeled in front of Sakuno.

"Sakuno-chan, It's okay if you don't want to tell us" Oishi assured her, "We're here for you".

Sakuno just nodded to Oishi.

"Sakuno, You should eat first. You looked so pale" Tomo was worried sick.

"It was my fault" Sakuno muttered, "my fault" she said in whisper and the tears were back.

"No it was not" Ryoma's nonchalant voice was heard. All of them looked at him as he enter the place and conversation.

"It was my fault" He said to all. He doesn't want to make Sakuno the main culprit.

Momoshirou stood up sharply and dashed over to Ryoma, grabbing him by the collar, "What did you do? _Yarou!" _he snarled at Ryoma.

"It would be better if it came from Sakuno." Ryoma said, not trying to bulge from Momo's deathly glare and from his tightened grip. "But know, that it was my fault" Ryoma added.

"Excuse me" she stood up and dashed towards the exit. She just can't help it. She was definitely at loose ends and she was on the brink of insanity. Tomoka was on her feet to follow Sakuno. She saw her best friend down to her knees in the shore, Crying to death. She looked so pitiful and it was so painful for Tomo to see her like that, she loves Sakuno so much like a sister.

Tomo kneeled beside her and hugged her trembling frame. "Shh.. It's okay, Sakuno. Just cry..Shhh." Tears also darted from Tomo's eyes as well. "I-It's m-my fa-ault.. He's g-gone Tom-o chan" Sakuno barely said and more tears escaped her eyes. "I can't g-go on.. Without him" Sakuno added.

"It's gonna be okay.. I'm sure" Tomo said.

"H-he won't e-even listen to me" Sakuno was reminiscing, "H-he was s-so hurt-t" she added.

Tomo hugged her closer, "Shh... everything will be okay, Sakuno... believe me" Tomo could feel her pain.

That afternoon, everyone decided to head back to the city. The group of friends, after bidding their farewell with each other headed their own ways. Meanwhile, Ryoma wanted to talk to Sakuno but decided to spare her some space and air to breath so he stepped back and left with Momo.

"Sakuno? Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself? Niou and I can take you home. It's no trouble." Tomo said to Sakuno.

Sakuno smiled lifelessly. "I'll manage. I'm sorry Tomo-chan".

Tomo hugged her, "What are you saying, you silly girl. Just call me if you need someone to talk to. 'kay?"

Sakuno nodded.

Sakuno was walking in the familiar streets to Yuki's house. She really wanted to talk and apologize to him. She decided to see him first before going home. While carrying her bags, She walked straight until she saw his apartment. She knocked on the door. _Knock knock knock..._

There was no response. So she continued to push her luck. After an hour waiting, she decide to leave thinking that he wasn't there.

"Yuki, please... If you're there. I'm really sorry. Talk to me, let me explain." she said and left.

Yukimura sat at the floor, his back against the door. He heaved a sigh, he missed her deeply and badly but he can't face her yet. It was too painful, but what scares him most was that he wasn't mad at her. Not one bit. True, he was hurt and still hurting but he still love her so much. He was afraid that Sakuno doesn't truly loves him that she was only concern about him and that she was only apologizing because she didn't want to hurt him. He was afraid that Sakuno loves another, and he can't do nothing but give her up. He had promised her that he will make her happy forever and if she's not happy with him anymore he would have to let her be, even if it means her being happy with another man.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: YOOHHOO! ANOTHER CHAPTER! Keep on reviewing.. any suggestions for the next chapters? **


	19. hurt

**DISCLAIMER: I'M TIRED OF DISCLAIMING IT, SO I'LL TELL THE TRUTH. I OWN IT! OKAY! HAHA I'M JUST KIDDING. IT BELONGS TO SOMEONE ELSE...**

After two weeks of being lost without each other. Yuki and Sakuno continued living their separated lives as much as both of them didn't want to. Yuki continued working in the hospital each and every day without taking a break, worrying the hospital staffs with his unusual behavior. While Sakuno here, tried to smile like usual but despite of her best efforts, she couldn't help but feel incomplete. She was so used that Yuki will always be there for her and now she was suffering the consequences of her actions. She miss him like crazy, she missed him so much that she could count every minute that they were apart. But that would be useless right? Knowing that he will not come back. Every time she was left alone all by herself, tears automatically flooded her cheeks like every night she cried herself to sleep.

"Sakuno, do a different pose" Tomoka exclaimed excitedly.

They were currently taking photos of her for Tomo's upcoming boutique. She was wearing this red long gown and her hair was tied beautifully by an expert.

"Nyaa, Sakuno-chan put your hand over my arms" Eiji who was beside her helped her choose a pose. Eiji was also another prospect of Tomoka for modeling her clothes. Eiji was in a black suit and he just looked plain attractive.

She remembered Tomoka saying that she will understand if she can't do this modeling for her cause she understood her situation that she just went through a break up, but Sakuno being Sakuno was always selfless and she told Tomo that it was okay and that she already promised to this. And of course, Tomo loved her more for being her model. And besides, she needed things to do to prevent herself from crying over someone again.

Sakuno and Ryoma also have talked 2 days ago. They met and ate dinner and she remembered him saying sorry and accusing himself because of their break up. She also remembered him asking for forgiveness but her reply was " I wasn't mad at you to begin with". And since that day, they have decided to remain friends. Even though it kills Ryoma to just remain friends with Sakuno.

_Click..click.. click... _the photographer took pictures of them to his heart's content. "Nice shot!" he would sometimes exclaim. After one whole day of smiling and posing to the camera, it was finally over, thank you! On her way to the exit she saw the photographer approaching her and came to ask her if she wanted to become a model. She blushed and was flattered and Tomoka was becoming all excited and jumpy but she had declined. Modeling isn't her passion, hers was painting, so sorry you've got the wrong person.

When she got home, she had a little chit chat with her Obaa-chan and told her what happened earlier this day, and after, went to proceed to her own room. She plumped herself to her twin sized bed and closed her eyes in exhaustion. Memories of a certain person flooded again, Yukimura Seichi, she sighed. She stood up trying to break free of his presence in her mind. She went to her bathroom and run the tub and started stripping her clothes and went in the tub.

_Yuki... What would I give to have you with me again? I miss you too much that it hurts, that It is already burning my heart. _Her hot tears mixed with the warm waters of the tub, she started crying again. She couldn't control it. She couldn't think of going on like this, it was too much...

Yukimura was working overtime today. He was trying to make himself busy so he wouldn't have to think of Sakuno. He wanted to be mad at her, he wanted to hate her. But only trying to loathe her just makes him want her back all the more. He missed her sweet kisses, her beautiful smiles and her warm presence. He was on a short break and for the thousand time Sakuno occupied his whole mind again. He got himself a coffee and while drinking it he remembered the first time he saw her and how much he liked her and how she became his and how his love for her grew deeper and then the most painful memory... Sakuno and Ryoma hugging each other. He involuntary tightened his hold to his cup that it spilled in his hands. He didn't even flinched by the hotness of the beverage. It was nothing compared to what he feels right now. He really couldn't forget her. He couldn't control himself not to love her. His heart beats only for her, and forgetting her would kill him. But what would he do? She's maybe happy with somebody right now.

"_Calling dr. Yukimura, you are summoned at the x-ray room... calling dr. Yukimura-" _he was being Paged. He gulped the remaining content of his drink and threw it in the bin and continued working trough out the night.

Another painful week has passed.

Niou visited Yuki in his apartment.

"Hey" Niou said to Yukimura who was reading a book.

"Hey" His gentle voice answered. "Can I help you with something?"

"Nope, But I can" Niou said.

Yuki glanced back, a little puzzled, he waited Niou to elaborate further.

Niou sighed, "You see you are coming with me later this evening to Tomo's opening boutique" he said. Yukimura flickered his eyes back to his complicated book, "I'm sorry Niou. I'm busy" He tried to tell it without offending his friend.

"Sakuno-chan would be there" Niou dropped his bate.

Yuki can't concentrate on his book anymore. Seeing Sakuno again? He was so tempted to agree. Too tempted. But he didn't let his guard down. "I'm sorry" he replied after a moment of silence.

"Think about it Yuki, you still haven't heard her side of the story. And I know you missed her that it's already killing you. You look tired, man" Niou advised.

Yuki stayed silent.

Niou patted his shoulder and went away.

True, he missed her to death and seeing her would lessen the pain but he really couldn't see her and got used to her presence and come back with her being gone. It would double the pain. And besides, what if she's with Ryoma. It would kill him and he'll kill Ryoma as well. Sure, he hasn't heard her side of the story and he was too stubborn in refusing to hear the explanation of his friends, who's trying to defend her. He knew that she became close with all of them so maybe his friends tried to help them. But it was just so clear that she 's with Ryoma. But with this given chance of seeing her again is just too tempting. Maybe he could catch a glimpse of her and see what she's doing and he'll deal with the consequences later.

Sakuno, once again became the Barbie doll of Tomo-chan. She was all dressed up and ready to be the model of Tomo's shop. She was wearing a short pink Minnie dress and her hair was so big and curly. She also had too much make up on. And every time she looked at the mirror she could admit that she looked beautiful but it just so not her. She would try to smile tonight to everyone for Tomo-chaan, for her friends. She wish Yuki will be there but it will be useless too wish for it knowing that he wouldn't want to see her. She sighed.

"Sakuno come out already. Everyone's looking for you." Tomo-chan called her.

"I'm coming" she said.

Tomo's shop was full of people. It was a definite success. Her boutique looked so classy and warm at the same time. Dim lights filled the places and she could see her pictures posted wherever you look. The first person she recognize was Tomo and Niou standing together.

Niou whistled, "Hoo! What a doll!" He said loudly due to the music.

Sakuno fought a blush but completely failed, "Mou! Niou-kun. You really have a way to tease people".

Niou managed a chuckle. "It's true Sakuno. You're so beautiful even without all this" Tomo gestured her hands to her outfit and make up and everything. "Thank you so much for agreeing to model for me, Everything's perfect, Sakuno" Tomo hugged Sakuno.

"Anything for you, Tomo-chan" Sakuno said. They pulled back, "I'm so happy for you. Look around it's crowded with people" Sakuno added, She could see the happiness in Tomo's eyes.

That night she was greeted with mostly their friends, She also saw the Seigaku and Rikkai ex-rookies supporting Tomo-chan. And lastly she saw Ryoma.

"Hey" He called her. He can't fight back to look at her and appreciate her beauty no matter how she look. With or without make up, she was always stunning.

"Ryoma-kun" She smiled.

It hurts how happy she looks whenever she sees him but it was more painful to see her trying so hard to look happy cause when you look harder you could notice her tired eyes and that she lost weight. He was concerned about her.

"Have you talk to him?" He asked out of the blue.

Sakuno ducked her head down and shook her head no.

_What an idiot._ Ryoma thought. That stupid boyfriend of hers, didn't know how lucky he was that he's the one Sakuno loves and yet he's letting her slip away, like he did before, he had his shot but he was a complete fool to waste it. "I'm going back to states" he decided to change the subject.

"Really? When?" Sakuno regained the long lost energy she had to ask him.

Ryoma smirked. "You sounded so eager to get rid of me" he said.

"No! of course not" she giggled.

"Yuki! You came" She heard Niou's loud voice mention _his_ name.

Yukimura couldn't help it. He bit the bate. He was currently standing outside Tomo's boutique and he took one last, deep breath and entered. He was ready to hear her out and if possible, make up with her. After thinking for hours, he was so sure that he wanted her more than anything, so he was willing to take a risk again.

He scanned the room for her and saw her talking to someone. She looked so pretty, dressed up like that. She was laughing, He noticed. But he didn't saw who she was talking to. He took her beautiful appearance in his eyes and he wanted to run over her and to hold her and kiss her but when he walked further he saw who she was talking to. It was , Ryoma.

It felt like someone just stabbed him in the heart again. He stood frozen in his tracks. He gave the benefit of the doubt that maybe he just misunderstood Sakuno all along. But here she is laughing with him. He could feel his temper rising up and he decided that he better walk out before he ruined Tomo's night. He clenched his jaw along with his hands that it dug his flesh. He was starting to walk out when he heard Niou's loud voice calling him, "Yuki! You came".

Sakuno's heart skipped a beat. Did she heard someone call Yuki? She was quick to turn around and saw the love of her life standing across the room. Yuki's eyes met hers and the pain that he was feeling, tripled.

That Sakuno looked so beautiful and happy without him. He continued to walk and free himself from Niou's hold.

"Yuki?" Sakuno breathlessly whispered.

"What's his problem?" Niou never saw Yuki acted like that. That was when he realized that Ryoma was with Sakuno. "_Crap!_ Sakuno, he saw you with Echizen. Go after him" Niou exclaimed.

Sakuno completely forgot about everything around her and quickly leaped out of the store. She flickered her head left to right.

He wasn't there.

He already left.

Again.

Sakuno didn't want to continue this any longer. She don't want to pretend anymore. Pretend that she would be okay and that she would get over him and forget him. But no! She won't and couldn't continue living like this. She quickly think of the possible places Yuki would go, and the only place she could think of is his house. She quickly run to the direction of the train station, thinking that his house was only one stop from there.

She wasn't a fast runner and her stamina wasn't strong enough as well to keep her from running non-stop. She took a break for a second and panted. She was running for about a minute or two and her 4-inch high heels are killing her. She grabbed them out of her feet and toss it somewhere and just apologize to Tomo-chan later. She started running again and after another minute, she already spotted the train station. She was quick to bought her tickets and immediately boarded the train.

Everyone on the train was looking at her as if she was a model having a photo shoot somewhere. She was barefooted and she was panting hardly and sweating as well. Her make-up must have been a complete mess. She tilted her head towards the window and prayed in her mind _I hope his home. _

After seeing the two of them, Yukimura dashed out of that place and quickly drove further and further away. He drove completely, unaware where his feet and hands would take him. His mind couldn't think straight anymore, he was hurting too much that it made him think that driving to a wall would be the only solution to stop it. But he wasn't suicidal, he couldn't do that to his parents, friends and Sakuno. Yes! Everyone, he still loves her that he couldn't die in her hands, not by her fault. Even though he wasn't sure if she would still care as he just witness another proof that she was happy without him.

Suddenly the rain poured harshly, as if agreeing with his emotions. He wasn't familiar with the streets anymore as he just drove to wherever. Suddenly out of the blue, a red car appeared out of nowhere, it was swaying uncontrollably as if losing break. The car was about to hit his and he reflexively turned the steering wheel to his right and hit the gigantic lamp post.

Everything happened blurredly in a matter of seconds.

In the middle of the night, two cars crashed.

The red car maneuvered a 360° turn with screeching wheels and managed to stop without being hit.

But the other car was severely damaged because of the impact of the hit.

Yukimura still managed to opened his eyes slowly.

What just happen?

It was too sudden.

He couldn't feel nor move his body anymore as if he was feeling numb. He weakly glanced around him and saw his windshield wrecked, the glass shattered everywhere and smoke also began to appear. He could feel his head ache along with his chest and everything completely became blurred to black.

He already lost consciousness.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: What? Yuki had an accident? Wait for the next chapters... keep on leaving reviews.. I look forward to it.. thank you.. suggestions are welcome. And btw it's about to end but there's two chapters more, I think. ^_~.**


	20. safe and sound

**DISCLAIMER: POT DOESN'T BELONGS TO ME.**

Sakuno heard the announcer declare her stop and she swiftly went out. She noticed the loud rain has started pouring but it didn't stop her from continuing to run to the direction of his house. She obstinately jog under the cold drizzles of water, being soaked to the skin. After a short time of running, She could already feel her lungs complaining for air with her knees threatening to give up, but she didn't. She pushed herself as fast as she can amidst the rain. She was freezing when she stopped in front of his house. She noticed the lights were off and his car was nowhere to be seen and it was obvious that he wasn't home.

She could feel the hotness in her eyes starting to moist but it was invisible due to the hard precipitation. She closed her eyes in disappointment as her knees finally wobbled and she inwardly sat on the ground. She would wait for him even if it rains all night. Even if she has to wait all night.

She hugged her knees and buried her face between it, the rain was unpleasantly cold and she was starting to feel lightheaded. _Yuki please come home._

Fifteen minutes later, she was still under the pouring rain. Her lips was shaking from the coldness. She was in deep thought of where Yuki could have been when suddenly a car seemed to park in front of her blinding her with its light. She held her hand in front of her eyes, "Y-yuki?".

Ryoma was dismayed when Sakuno left to go after her boyfriend. Great! Now he thinks that their really together, how he wished they were really together but no they were not, and now things just got worst for Sakuno and him.

He sighed.

He really wanted to make her happy. And that was so not him, but well, maybe when you're in love you just wished the best for the girl you love.

Ugh! Love. Such a pain!

He heard the loud girl, Osakada saying that Sakuno was gone. Maybe she went after him at all, or maybe they were talking. He just really wanted her to be happy and smiling like she used to.

All of a sudden, a loud ringing of phone was heard and it caught his attention. He saw that Niou guy answering it...

"..."

"What! Where?" Niou yelled from the other line after hearing out.

"I'm on my way. What hospital?" He sounded so serious.

The phone call ended.

"Niou, What was that?" Tomoka asked anxiously.

"Yuki had an accident." He grabbed his car keys.

"What!" Tomoka was stunned, "What about Sakuno?" Ryoma also wanted to asked that question. _What if she's with him? Was she okay?_

"We don't know where she is, his parents is on their way to the hospital now"

Ryoma was listening to them, troubled at the news. "Wait, Where's that guy's home address?" Ryoma asked out of the blue.

Niou glanced at him but said the address none the less.

"The hospital?" Ryoma asked.

After Niou answered him, he quickly dashed out of the store, not minding the loud rain as he quickly drove to Yuki's address. This was all he could do for her.

He was having a hard time finding his house because of the weather. He slowed down his driving as he knew that his place was somewhere near.

He was pacing the surroundings when a silhouette sudden caught his attention, he looked harder and was startled to realize that it was Sakuno. _Kuso! She's crazy! What's she thinking staying out in the rain. _He strode his car swiftly against her. His car was tilted to her when he got out mindlessly, a little pissed at her for being so insane to stay out to freeze in the cold rain.

Sakuno waited for her eyesight to adjust from the light and to distinguish who was the person in front of her, she reflexively stood up with her remaining strength. She felt a sudden rush of chill as she shivered.

"Y-y-uki?" She was trembling.

Ryoma was wounded to see her so hopeful that it was indeed her Yuki. And for a split second he was unhappy to realize that she'll never long for him like he longed for Yuki but then again, he was supposed to be used by that pain by now, right? "No, It's me" he was drenched as well.

"R-ryo-ma-k-un?" she coped to say.

"What are you doing staying there? Come on" he grabbed her cold wrist.

Sakuno protested so weakly that it made him think if she was really trying to break free.

"Sakuno we need to go!"

Sakuno continued pulling her wrist back, "I'm g-gonna w-wait for him" she said.

Ryoma didn't want to tell her what happened to Yukimura cause she would panic but seeing her so determined to wait for him in the cold rain all night nerved him. She was stubborn!

"He wouldn't go here" he said.

"W-what?" Sakuno looked up to his face.

Ryoma was having second thoughts in telling her, "He's in the hospital" he said, "He got in to an accident".

Sakuno's heart sank.

She didn't understand this feeling but she suddenly find breathing hard. _Is he dead? What happened? This is my fault! _Her brain was no longer working right. She placed her hand in her chest and looked up to Ryoma, "W-what?" she whispered.

Ryoma didn't like seeing her get hurt and he hated to break the news to her, "he had an accident"

Sakuno could feel her chest got heavy by the seconds and she started sobbing aloud. Her whole frame was shaking and her piercing cry could be heard. She covered her face with her hands and Ryoma inertly hugged her. He kissed her forehead, he wanted to take her pain away from her, if she was hurt then so is he. "He's gonna be alright" he consolingly said.

"I n-need-d t-to see h-im" she said amidst her weeping.

"Let's get you inside the car" he led her to his car and sat her to the passenger seat not minding if she was soaking wet. He himself went inside as well. He started driving. Silent tears were falling from her cheeks, she looked out the window and noticed the familiar road, she quickly jerked up. "Where are we going?"

"I'm gonna take you home-"

"No" she said aloud.

"You're going to get sick!" Ryoma yelled as well.

"I DON'T CARE!" she started crying again, "I j-just want to see him" she cried.

Ryoma stopped the car. When did she get too stubborn? When? When? He sighed. "I'm going to take you home and then to the hospital"

"No" she said.

"You're cold and you're wet, I'm not gonna let you get sick"

"You don't understand! Yuki's at the hospital and you want to take me home? What if I was in the hospital are you gonna stay home?" Sakuno yelled.

Ryoma was silent. If she was in the hospital, he would too, be as quick as the thunder to get there. He started the engine once again and turn to a U-turn, he sped up to the hospital were Yukimura was brought to. He realized that he can't win this conversation with her no matter what he do. He frowned while driving.

"I'm sorry" Sakuno mumbled loud enough for Ryoma to hear. "I didn't mean to shout at you" her voice was tired.

All of a sudden, Ryoma's anger or irritation at her melted away. He just can't stay mad at her even for a second. He understood her though, what she's going through.

They finally arrived at the hospital.

And Sakuno quickly got to her heels and dashed in, her chest, I mean heart was so heavy and she felt that it would explode any time soon if she won't see Yuki for the next seconds. She wasn't as drench as awhile ago. Minutes in Ryoma's car have warmed her too. But still she was wet.

"Where's Yukimura Seichi's room?" she frantically asked the nurse in the nurse's station.

The nurse checked for a minute, "Miss, he's still at the E.R" she said.

Sakuno sprinted to the emergency room, not minding the people looking at her. She saw Tomoka, Niou, Sanada and his parents seated outside the E.R. not long after they finally saw her as well.

"Sakuno!" Tomoka ran to her.

"'Where is he?" Worried echoed in her voice.

"He's still in the E.R. what are you doing Sakuno? You're wet!"

Sakuno pretended that she didn't hear any of Tomo said. "Yuki, how is he?"Sakuno asked.

"He got into a car accident. The driver was drunk and underage, he's taken care of, _Che_! That bastard haven't gotten a single scratch!" Niou said.

"This is my fault!" Sakuno cried again.

"Sakuno! Stop blaming yourself for every bad thing that happens!" Tomo lectured.

"Don't worry, dear. Everything's gonna be okay. None of us wanted this to happen." Yuki's mother hugged her. She cried more.

"Sakuno, Niou and I will get some clothes for you, okay? You're gonna get sick, if you don't change" Tomo decided to get clothes for Sakuno herself cause she knew that Sakuno wouldn't be moved out of the hospital.

Sakuno nodded. And they went.

Ryoma didn't follow Sakuno inside anymore. He had done his part, and all that Yukimura had to do was open his eyes and make up with Sakuno.

He sighed.

This was so stressful.

After half an hour waiting outside the E.R, a doctor finally came out to bring the news.

"Are you the family of dr. Yukimura?" he was brought to the hospital where he was working.

His parents stood up, "Yes, we're his parents" his father have said.

"Your son was lucky to be brought to the hospital sooner. He lost a lot of blood and he had a fractured leg and he also managed to obtain a lots of abrasion and minor injuries. But we believe that he didn't slipped into Comatose state. So let's be thankful. He wouldn't wake anytime sooner also, and we'll moved him to a private room. That's all" The doctor went away after discussing Yuki's state.

Sakuno felt the weight in her chest lessened. _He will be okay, Thank God._

She heaved a sigh of relief.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OHAIO! KONNICHIWA! GOMBAMWA! MINNA-SAN! I've finished another chapter for all of you. As I have said, the end's near. But right now, I couldn't tell if how many chapters are left. I'm still figuring it out. Btw, thanks for those who left Reviews. Anyway, leave a review if you liked this chapter and maybe it will help me finish this fic already.. haha.. Adios! My Amigos!**


	21. One more time

**DISCLAIMER: I DISCLAIM POT.**

Two days has passed since that night when Yukimura Seichi was brought to the hospital with a 50-50 condition. As of now, he was still laying on the bed, motionless. His angelic face displayed bruises and scrapes that he got from that car accident. His friends visits him every day, waiting for him to wake up. Sakuno was waiting for him to wake up. Never did she dare to leave the hospital.

Every time she looked at his face, her heart throbbed. She felt so guilty for what happened to him, if she had stopped him from leaving the first minute, none of this would have happened. The only thing that was keeping her from crying was Tomo and his family. They were worried about Yuki's condition but it was obvious that they were concerned about her as well. Yuri had also came and visits his Oni-chan every once in awhile. Sakuno had also told Yuri that she and Seichi had a fight, but still the young Yukimura still accepted her with open arms.

As of the moment, his parents has gone to buy stuffs and food for Seichi when he wakes up. And she was left alone to look after him. She moved closer to him. She didn't know what would happen when he wakes up. After all she's done, would he still accept her? She was terrified with the thought of him leaving her, not wanting her. For the past weeks they were away, she realized something... and that was he became her everything. He occupied so much space in her life that she couldn't continue without him. She'll be tattered into pieces.

She sat on the empty space on the hospital bed where he was sleeping. And she held his hands. They were cold, so she covered her warm one on his. She pressed it against her tearful cheeks, "Just wake up" she whispered. "Please".

Yukimura Seichi could see nothing, everything was black and he was feeling numb as well. He tried to go back to the last memory he could remember. He remembered Sakuno laughing with Ryoma and he remembered that sudden accident.

Is he dead?

Is this the end?

Is it over?

Would he never see Sakuno again?

Even for one more time?

If this is really it, why? Why does he still wants to see her? Would he still have to endure her lack of company even after life? Would he have to suffer longer? He really can't believe it. He loves her still. And it was to the point that it was making him foolish. But he don't mind, not a single bit. If only he could turn back time and held onto her while he could still. Call him a martyr or anything, he's ready to swallow his pride just to be with her again. But he realized it quite a bit late, he was dead already. If he could have laughed, he already laughed at himself. People calls him genius but he's stupid, a big idiot.

That was when he felt a paint pressure moving up beside him. Like someone had sat beside him. _Huh? _How come he could still feel? He was puzzled.

He could feel his hands pressed to something smooth, warm and wet.

? he was still a little confused.

He heard something. He couldn't make it out. But he heard someone speaking.

"Please" he heard this time.

He knew that voice.

He loved that voice!

That sweet voice. _Sakuno..._

It must have been someone else.

It must have been an angel.

Yes, an angel.

He could have snorted if he could, he was dead after all.

All of a sudden, he could feel his hands cringe. One, two, three times.

Sakuno was still in the middle of her weeping, when she felt his hands moved against her cheeks. Her tears immediately paused and waited for it again to make sure if it really happened or if it was just her. Thirty heartbeats passed and it moved again. She was sure this time, "Yuki!" she inwardly pressed his hands.

"Yuki?"

His closed eyes squinted, his eyebrow furrowed while his forehead wrinkled. The blackness was starting to light up... everything was blurry, dim and fuzzy... he slowly opened his eyes.

Sakuno saw his eyes wide open. Her own big brown hazel eyes widen at the situation and tears started flowing again. She hugged him, she inwardly hugged him despite of his injuries. _Thank God! He's all right._

Yuki felt someone's weight on top of him. Something soft, delicate and sweet? _Sakuno? _He knew her scent, his body was familiar with hers and his heart was positive that it was Sakuno. _This must be heaven. _He thought. He thought that he'll be happy to die if she was here with him even after life, even if she was just a mere imagination. _Heaven._

"H-Heaven" His gentle voice slowly muttered.

Sakuno hugged him tighter. She missed him so much. It felt like years since she last heard his voice. That gentle tone that calms her, that makes her feel safe and home. Her chest fluttered happily. She sobbed harder.

Yukimura thought that he was dead, that he was indeed in heaven but what interrupted his thoughts was when he felt the dull twinge coming from his left leg, the pain in his head and the numbness of his chest. Wasn't supposed to be painless? This time he heard the imaginary Sakuno crying in his arms.

Huh?

"S-Sakuno?" his voice was weak.

Sakuno couldn't believe it. He was calling her. She never felt so happy, she couldn't control the loads of tears that had wanted to fall. She pulled back and stared at his face, at his gentle and kind eyes.

"Seichi" she called him amidst her crying.

It became clear to Yukimura. He was alive, and she was here. He missed her more than he realized, his heart soared as she touch his face like he was the only person she needs. The way she cried on him made him feel lighter. The way her eyes look at him made him feel alive.

He tried to move his good hand to touch her face, "I-I love you so much" He wholeheartedly said. He don't care if she did cheated or not. He loves her and nothing can change that.

And with that, Sakuno cried harder. "You _bakaro_! I thought you'll die. You made me worry to death!" she cried.

He hugged her back, "I'm sorry" he gently said to her.

"Seichi, we haven't talked properly and I really wanted to tell you this-" She was cut off when Yuki placed his thumb on her lips, as if to seal it.

"I really don't care" he said.

"I just know that I'll never let you go again" he whispered while looking at her eyes.

He wiped the falling tear on her cheeks, "I love you and I can't live without you so don't you die on me, or I'll leave you!" Sakuno said and smiled while crying.

He smiled. What she said just made everything clear for him. Sakuno loves him and only him and he was such a moron to not see it. All along, he thought he was the only one who's suffering but he didn't know that she was hurting also. "I couldn't live without you as well" he said.

Sakuno flashed him the smile that he love the most, "I miss you" she neared her face to his.

Yukimura was enchanted by her again, she looked so beautiful looking like that with her hair over him, "As I miss you too" he said.

Sakuno softly and gently brushed her lips with his. And it felt like eternity since they both have been with each other like this, without any tension.

Then the door flew open, revealing every single member of his family.

Sakuno immediately jumped away from him, blushing a thousand shades of magenta. Yuki was smiling at his girlfriend's adorableness, A little glad and amused at the familiar situation.

"A-ano, He's a-awake" she was flustered.

Yuri was grinning from ear to ear, she was glad that the two have made up. "Obviously! You're kissing already!" Yuri was making embarrassing gestures with her hand, that made Sakuno more embarrassed.

"Hey, Hey, Hey.. Yuri, it's not right to make fun of your brother's girlfriend" His mother was smiling, obviously pleased with what she saw a while ago.

"I'm glad that you have woken up, How are you feeling?" His father talked to him.

Seichi smiled, "I've never been better, Otou-san" he said. And it was true, he was indeed feeling great aside from his body pain from his injuries, he was happy that he have made up with Sakuno.

The next day, his parents went back to Kanagawa because of some trouble with their business and Yuri also had to attend school. So she was left in charge with Yuki again.

"Are you hungry?" Sakuno asked _her_ patient.

"Yes" Yuki whined like a child.

Sakuno smiled and went to grab the take-out meal from a fast-food near the hospital. She helped him sat up and prepared the food in front of him. Yuki just gave him a child-like eyes wanting to be fed by her mother.

She giggled.

"You want me to feed you?" She asked.

He nodded like a puppy.

"Okay" she giggled again and started feeding him.

"When will I taste your cooking again?" Yuki said while munching his food.

"When you get out of the hospital" Sakuno wiped his mouth.

"Speaking of that, I really want to get out of here. It makes me want to get back to work" he said.

"Don't worry, you'll be back in no time" Sakuno said.

"but I want to spend time with you more".

Sakuno smiled, "Me too".

She reached for the water but accidentally spilled it on herself, "E-to, I'm just gonna clean this in the bathroom".

Yuki nodded.

After she went in the bathroom, three nurses came in to check on him. "Doctor, do you want something?" flirtation echoed in their voices.

"No, thank you" his kind voice replied.

The nurses could have died with his gentle way of saying and treating people. "We're really thankful that nothing severely happened to you. So get well soon and return back to work soon as well" they continued flirting.

The nurses neared him and started checking everything around him and asking him if his leg's aching? And more stuffs like that.

"Are you feeling any pain, any headaches?" The nurses insisted.

He smiled, "I'm alright, Thank you".

Then Sakuno went out of the comfort room and saw three nurses hovering over Yuki. She wasn't sure but she thought that his nurse just checked him up minutes ago. Maybe he knew them.

She _coughed_.

Yuki saw Sakuno and immediately find his way to excuse himself from the nurses, "Oh, did you already meet my girlfriend?" He announced.

The nurses stopped and looked at her. They remembered her indeed, when she visited Yuki last time. Well, their newly found hope had vanished again as they thought that he was already single for the past days that he was acting depressed, sad and everything.

"You could just call us when you need something" they excused their selves out.

"Looks like you have too many nurses to nurse you" Sakuno pouted after the nurses were gone.

Yuki chuckled, it was the first time Sakuno got jealous and he liked it. "Come here" he gestured his hands towards her. And Sakuno mindlessly sat over him, and Yuki wrapped his hands over her waist and placed his chin over her shoulder, "Are you jealous" he was grinning.

"No" she immediately denied.

He laughed, he knew her so well that he didn't need any answers from her cause he just understands her perfectly. "Don't be, cause you're the only one I want to nurse and take care of me" he said.

Sakuno still pouted, "Really?" she glanced at him.

He nodded.

A week later, he was discharge from the hospital. The doctors were eager to keep him hospitalized but he himself as a doctor knew that he's gonna be ok in no time so there's no point in staying. So there he goes, still with a fractured leg and an almost-healed arm. He decided to stay in his apartment since he didn't want to bother his family back in Kinagawa to take care of him. He was a doctor and he knew better how to deal with himself. But of course, the worrywart girlfriend of his insisted that she take care of him. And that he couldn't agree more. He just don't mind being paralyzed if she was the who'll take care of him.

"Are you feeling better?" Sakuno asked.

They were lounging at his living room watching a movie, it was almost seven o'clock so it was dark. The only light that was penetrating was from the television where the movie was being played. "Yeah, I'm better" he really did feel better. "I'm really not comfortable in the hospital, knowing that I'm a doctor myself" he said while he caressed Sakuno's cheek lovingly.

She smiled beautifully and he find himself thinking if it was possible to grow more in love with her, "Do you want me to cook for you?" she asked.

And as if she said something like _you-won-a-million-dollars,_ his face beamed with excitement that he didn't knew he had, "Yes please!" he whined like a child.

Sakuno giggled, "You're acting like a baby".

Yuki smiled genuinely. "I'll be the practice for you until we already have one" he said, and Sakuno immediately reddened.

"I want you to be by my side forever, I want you to have my surname and mostly, I want you to be the mother of my children" he said to her, momentarily forgetting the movie he was eagerly watching just a minute ago.

Sakuno could feel the wetness coming from her eyes. She didn't have to wipe it cause Yuki was already doing that job for her. He took one last breath and asked her with all his heart, "Will you marry me?".

Ryuzaki Sakuno was exploding with happiness! She couldn't quite decipher how possibly she couldn't stop herself from crying nonstop. "Y-yes!" she covered her whole face and started trembling in his arms as he engulfed her with his strong and long masculine arms. He kissed her hair, he was as happy as she was or maybe even more, "I'll never make you regret for saying that" he happily declared.

And so, the couple got engaged right on the spot. The both of them didn't need an official engagement to tie them forever, cause they both knew in their hearts that they were meant for each other, no matter what happens.

A week has passed, since Yukimura has proposed to Sakuno. Since that night when the two of them decided to spend each second in the arms of the other and to be together till death.

And they were still staying in his house as to his left leg was still curing and getting more better as days gone by but as to his right arm, it was declared fully healed. Yukimura never felt so happy to got injured for he was in paradise being take cared by his beautiful girlfriend. Really, Some people would think of an accident as a horrible thing to happen but he just can't help but thank that drunk driver in his mind for drinking that night and beat his car with him. It was just the greatest thing that happened to him. He made up with his girlfriend and plus! She was really a great nurse. He loved being pampered by her. He just loved it!

Suddenly Sakuno's phone rang.

"Moshi mosh?" she answered sweetly.

"Hn" Sakuno recognized his voice immediately.

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Hn" he smirked.

"Wow! How are you? I'm sorry I haven't called you to thank you for bringing me to the hospital that day"

"It's ok. How are you?"

Sakuno pouted. "Mou! You just threw my question back. But I'm ok" She smiled.

He called to let her know that he'll be leaving tomorrow and to know if she was indeed okay. "Are you happy?" he asked.

"Yes, I am happy" he could hear her sweet voice from the line say.

"Hn. Then I'm also happy" he said but before she could react he said, "I'm leaving. Tomorrow. I just thought that I'd let you know" he said.

"Really? What time? I'd see you off"

"Around 12nn. Is it okay?"

"Of course! I bet you wouldn't be back for awhile. Why wouldn't I come and see you off?"

"Because of your boyfriend"

Sakuno giggled, "Don't worry. He already understood".

Ryoma smirked, "ok, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay. Oyasumi, Ryoma-kun" she sweetly said.

"Hn".

And the line went dead.

Ryoma sighed. He was glad that he called. She sounded happy and so he will be. He just wanted to see her for one more time before he completely tries to bring her out of his system.

One more time.

Yukimura saw Sakuno talking with someone over the phone. "Who was that?" he gently asked.

"Oh! It's Ryoma-kun" Sakuno answered.

Yukimura tried to control his suddenly revived jealousy, "Why did he call?" he asked with a friendly tone.

"He said he's leaving tomorrow" she started to move towards him. "Seichi?" she asked with a sweet tone, obviously trying to ask for something.

"Hm?" he coaxed her to continue.

"May I see him off tomorrow?" Sakuno asked with big and round puppy eyes.

"Do you want to?"

"Of course. I know he wouldn't come back any sooner" Sakuno said, "But I understand if you don't want me to but it's just that I already said I will" she added.

Yuki slightly shook his head, "No it's ok. The last thing that I'd want is to deprive you from doing things you want"

Sakuno was gleeful so she rewarded her boyfriend with a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you".

Yuki couldn't stop the smile that was creeping on his face, "No problem" he sing song.

Ryoma Echizen have a flight to America at 10 am. He was done checking his luggage's in and he was just waiting for his plane to start boarding. He flickered his eyes to his watch for the umpteenth time. It was already 9:30, but still there's no signs of Sakuno. He knew that even if she did not show up he would understand but he just wants to see her one more time. He checked again, 9:35...

"Ryoma-kun!" He heard Sakuno's angelic voice.

He stood up and saw her. She was panting, obviously from running, "I thought I missed you" She finally said. "I'm sorry, I'm a little late".

"It's ok" he said.

They stared at each other in awkward silence, "Where is he?" Ryoma asked.

"He couldn't come so he stayed home. But it's not because he's still mad or upset with you" Sakuno explained.

He smirked, "You don't have to say that. He has every right to be mad at me, I did try to steal you from him"

"Please don't say that, you're not a bad guy"

"But I did, and I failed" Ryoma said.

Sakuno smiled at him, "I'm sure you'll find someone. Someone who's more loving, kind and pretty. I know in my heart that you'll be happy".

Ryoma snorted, he wasn't so sure if he'll find someone more than Sakuno. He just shrugged.

"Are you?" he asked.

"What?" she answered with a question.

"Happy" he blurted.

After that Ryoma saw a beautiful smile cross her face, "I'm going to get married" she was grinning.

Ryoma never felt more crushed, "Congratulations" he managed to say nonchalantly with every single control he had left to keep him composed.

She smiled prettily again, "I'm happy. I've never been this happy. And I didn't know I was even allowed to be this happy." She giggled, "I'm acting like crazy" she sweetly said.

Ryoma was happy to leave seeing it himself, he just wished that he was the one to make her that happy. "Can I kiss you?" he was surprised with what he have said himself.

Sakuno thought she heard wrong, she blushed of course. "Hm?" she needed to make sure.

Ryoma chuckled huskily and inwardly scratched his head in embarrassment, "Sorry, just forget it" he said when he heard the announcement that his plane was already boarding. "That's me" he gestured the announcement.

"Can I get a hug instead?" Ryoma opened his arms to Sakuno.

Without a doubt or any flicker of second thoughts, Sakuno jumped to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You, take care. ok?" she hated to say good bye to him again.

Ryoma inhaled her sweet and intoxicating scent and closed his eyes, "Just be happy" he said, "Just tell me if you got tired of that boyfriend of yours, I'll come back for you" he joked, but he half meant it.

Sakuno giggled and he felt her vibrate, "You'll always be my first love" she quietly said. "And my savior" she added, And it was so true.

Ryoma was having second thoughts of leaving, but his thoughts were destroyed by the announcer again.

"I'll miss you" he said, and every word bears its own truthfulness.

Sakuno smiled, "I'll miss you too, we will".

Ryoma knew he will miss her like hell but he was starting to let go of her, "I need to go" he whispered.

Sakuno gave him a kiss on the cheek. "There's you kiss" she smiled.

Ryoma smiled, "I love you" he mindlessly blurted.

"I'll always love you too, you always have a special spot here" she pointed her heart. And it was true, Sakuno was totally sure that she loves Yuki a 101% and couldn't bear a life without him but no one could ever take away the love that she would always have for Ryoma. A love for a friend maybe? Or a lover? It was unexplainable and unique but the only thing she was sure of was that she knew that she loves both of them immensely.

Ryoma was satisfied with her answer and began walking away when he cast another one last glance and saw her mouth the words _'Gambatte'_ to him with her cute way of boosting her fist.

He smiled.

He remembered those days when she was his cheerleader, his fan girl and his girl. He really knew that things would get a hell-a-lot worst for him before it gets better but he knew that it's ok because she was indeed- Happy.

THE END!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ha! THE END! I PRETTY THINK THAT THIS WOULD BE IT. BUT I'VE GOT SOME PLANS FOR AN EPILOUGUE. YOU GUYS WANT'EM? THEN GIVE ME REVIEWS! IT'LL MAKE ME SO HAPPY. ANYWAY, DID YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER OR THE ENDING? I MEAN, ARE YOU SATISFIED? WOAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALREADY FINISHED THIS! I HAD A BLAST WRITING IT AND I HOPE YOU WOULD LET ME KNOW IF YOU ALSO HAD FUN READING IT... HOPING TO SEE YOUR MESSAGES ON MY INBOX OR REVIEWS! **

**AND LET ME THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO READ AND REVIEWED, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. I WISH I COULD ALL THANK YOU PERSONALLY... HAHA.. **_**ARIGATOU**_**-**_**GOSAIMASHTA**__**MINNA-SAN!**_

_And Note:_

_I would just like to explain myself... I haven't updated for so long not because I didn't want to-but I was having some troubles with my account.. and meaning by trouble- I couldn't open my account! You see my problem? I really was thrilled to upload this the second I've finished it but to no avail I couldn't even log in! Haaa! I'm so frustrated! But I know it's my fault... so I'm sorry If I took so long uploading this chapter or ending.._


End file.
